La criatura de las sombras
by Hueeng17
Summary: La relación de Hipo y Astrid sigue adelante y la tan esperada boda tiene lugar. Pero al echar una mirada al pasado, las sombras ocultas en este desvelaran una historia repleta de tragedia y aventuras. Una búsqueda que separará a los enamorados y traerá a la luz a una criatura horrorosa, procedente de las sombras del pasado. Aviso: contenido sexual y violento explícito. Hiccstrid
1. La boda

**Buenos días a todos, aquí os dejo mi primer fic que realmente voy a escribir. El otro fue hace un año y realmente no sabía como hacerlo pero este tengo muchas ganas e ideas así que voy a llevar la historia hasta el final. Soy un gran fan de Como entrenar a tu dragón, aunque algo reciente, y por esto me he atrevido a intentar con este fanfic. Espero que les guste, aunque al principio la trama se vea muy poco os pido paciencia en un par de capítulos veréis por donde van a ir los tiros realmente. Contiene spoiler de la segunda película y de la serie, así que cuidado si no los queréis leer. Por último voy a introducir elementos personales y personajes propios, así que estaré encantado de recibir cualquier crítica tanto sobre ellos como la dirección de la historia. **

**Ya para terminar les deseo que les guste y recordar que la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introducción<span>**

Tras mucho tiempo esperándolo, el día había llegado. No, el de la boda no, para eso aún faltaba unos cuantos meses. Me refiero al día en que Hipo se armó de valor y, anillo en mano y delante de toda la aldea, le pidió en matrimonio a Astrid. Ella ni lo dudó, fue un sí contundente. Toda la aldea estalló en vítores al oírlo y los novios se dieron un tierno beso, dando así comienzo a una serie de semanas donde la felicidad y los preparativos de la boda del jefe eran todo lo que ocupaba a la gente de Mema.

Ya había pasado un tiempo de la batalla contra Drago. Mema se había recuperado del duro golpe. Y todo fue gracias a que Hipo supo dar la talla como jefe, más incluso de lo que se esperaba. No solo él, también Desdentao como nuevo Alfa y líder de los dragones ayudó a Mema a resurgir de sus cenizas, o en este caso de debajo del hielo, organizando a los dragones para ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible. El trabajo de ambos permitió que la paz reinara en la isla entera y que vikingos y dragones convivieran en harmonía, cooperando juntos. Por suerte, Hipo tenía a Astrid, que le ayudaba cada día a evadirse de la presión de ser el jefe. Por otro lado, Desdentao tenía a… bueno, a todos los dragones, pues no había uno que no deseara pasar un rato junto al amigable Alfa. Especialmente Tormenta y Asaltanubes eran muy cercanos al joven Furia Nocturna. Hipo también disfrutaba con la compañía de todos pero bueno, digamos que su novia era mejor opción que sus vecinos.

Por lo que respecta a la vida privada, Astrid seguía viviendo aún en su casa con su tía. Hipo ahora vivía con su madre Valka, quien era su mano derecha en la Academia y en la jefatura de la aldea. Valka a su turno entrenaba a Astrid para que una vez se hubiera desposado con Hipo la sustituyera en ambas funciones. Desdentao dormía ahora la mayoría de veces en los establos, pues los dragones necesitaban sentir a su Alfa cerca. A veces, pero, se escabullía para dormir en su piedra en la habitación de Hipo.

Y el resto de la pandilla, seguía un poco como siempre. Patán y Patapez seguían compitiendo por Brusca, quien solo tenía ojos para el recién incorporado Eret. Esto dejaba a Chusco margen para hacer destrozos a sus anchas, con o sin su hermana. Sin embargo, los seis seguían formando un grupo unido y seguían yendo a explorar las islas cercanas a Mema como en los viejos tiempos.

En resumen, la situación de Mema no podía ser mejor. Pero todo pasado oculta sus sombras, aunque ni siquiera aquellos que las poseen lo sepan. A veces estas sombras salen a la luz, dañando al portador y a todos a su alrededor. Y unas pocas veces, esto ocurre cuando menos lo esperas. Y las sombras de algunos están a punto de salir a la luz. Unas sombras que jamás debieron salir. Unas sombras que no harán más que remover viejas heridas y causar otras nuevas.

**Capítulo 1: La boda**

- _Mejor deberías irte a dormir ya, Hipo. Mañana no habrá tareas de las que ocuparse, ni en la siguiente semana. Te casas y te vas de luna de miel, así que no tiene sentido que hoy duermas poco y estresado por el trabajo. Bocón y yo prometimos hacernos cargo de todo._- Dijo Valka a su hijo, con tal de que se despegara de los diseños de su nuevo invento.

- _Pero mamá, esta máquina permitirá que los dragones no migren más._ _Los huevos podrán eclosionar aquí en Mema sin que las explosiones dañen nada._- Dijo claramente emocionado Hipo.

- _Sí, pero hoy no vas a poder construirlo, verdad? Entonces no hace falta que acabes tampoco el diseño, habrá tiempo._- Siguió presionando su madre.

- _Está bien, pero me lo llevaré a la luna de miel._ _Quiero que sea un regalo para todo Mema, pero especialmente para Astrid.-_ Dijo finalmente el joven, con tono cansado y bostezando.

- _Muy bien, pero eso tendrás que discutirlo con Astrid, no conmigo.- _Dijo finalmente Valka, con aire de no recomendarle hacer eso. Sabía de sobras lo que la rubia vikinga diría.

- _Aaaaiiiigggg…_ _Si, a partir de mañana manda ella. Yo soy el jefe de la aldea y ella la jefa de mi casa. Es casi como decir que ella manda en Mema._- Dijo el joven jefe bromeando. Aunque de haber estado su prometida habría preferido morderse a lengua, hubiera dolido menos.

Finalmente, tras un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, Hipo apagó su antorcha del escritorio y subió a su cuarto. Se desvistió casi del todo y se puso a dormir en su cama, la cual a partir de unos días pasaría a compartir con su futura esposa. Para su sorpresa, Desdentao apareció por su agujero en el techo. Esa noche tan especial la iba a pasar con su amigo, aunque todos los dragones decidieran huir de la isla.

- _Hey campeón, me alegro de verte._- Decía mientras Desdentao le lamía entero-_ Si si, ya sé que vamos a estar unos días separados, pero no te preocupes. Te prometo que cuando vuelva volaré todo un día contigo. Iremos hasta los confines del mundo conocido a explorar nuevos territorios._

Desdentao parecía encantado, porque empezó a corretear y saltar por todos lados, haciendo tanto ruido que Valka subió y todo a decirles que debían irse a dormir ya. Aunque Hipo se sintió como un niño pequeño, sabía que es lo que seguía siendo para su madre dado que se había perdido toda su infancia. Finalmente se disculpó y apagó la antorcha de la pared y se acostó. Desdentao también se acostó siguiendo su ritual de siempre.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente amaneció radiante. Habían escogido hacer la boda en verano para que todo estuviera despejado de nieve y hubiera menos riesgo de tormenta. Sin embargo, cualquiera diría que los dioses habrían despejado el cielo de la más negra tormenta con tal de poder ver ese evento tan esperado. Hipo se levantó de un humor inmejorable, aunque un poco nervioso. La cosa cambió tras el desayuno, cuando su madre le dijo que el padre de Mocoso vendría a darle los pertinentes consejos sobre el matrimonio en calidad de su tío. Solía ser tarea del padre hacer esto, y conociendo a Estoico hubiera empezado a hacerlo un mes antes de la boda (todo quejas claro). Pero su tío había preferido no presionarlo tanto y dejarlo para la mañana de la boda. Valka iría a ver a Astrid y su tía para participar también de la tradición. Y vaya si cambió la cosa! El humor de Hipo cayó por los suelos, mientras que su nerviosismo se acrecentó hasta lo que jamás habría podido esperar. Por suerte, la charla con su tío resultó muy tranquilizadora y de gran ayuda, aunque pronto descubriría que no todos los consejos eran buenos para aplicar en una esposa como Astrid.<p>

Por otro lado, Astrid acabó más confusa de lo que estaba tras la charla. Cierto que Valka no dijo mucho, pues llevaba veinte años sin ejercer de esposa, pero su tía sí que la preocupó. Primero por los raros consejos que le dio sobre cómo ser una buena esposa, raros porque la convivencia con su tío era rara ya de por sí. Pero lo que más le preocupó fue que no cumpliera su promesa. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, su tía había prometido hablarle de sus padres cuando fuera mayor, concretamente cuando fuera a casarse. Astrid esperaba que su tía sacara el tema, pero al ver que no lo hacía, preguntó al terminar los consejos. Fue entonces cuando vio el rostro de su tía ensombrecer y a Valka cambiar de tema. Decepcionada, se excusó y salió a pasear por las calles de Mema camino a los establos. Necesitaba un vuelo con Tormenta urgentemente.

- _Vamos chica, salgamos a dar un paseo._- Le dijo a Tormenta como saludo, tras darle algo de comer y ensillarla.

Una vez en el cielo, se permitió despejar la cabeza. Habría tiempo para preguntar por sus padres, ahora lo importante era centrarse en la boda. Y en esas estaba cuando de repente apareció Hipo montado en Desdentao. Y decir apareció es quedarse corto, surgió de entre las nubes tan rápido que casi se las lleva por delante.

- _Lo siento mucho milady, no esperaba que nadie volara tan alto a estas horas._- Se disculpó Hipo, temiendo un golpe como respuesta de su prometida.

- _Tranquilo, en realidad me alegra que estés aquí._ _Necesito hablar contigo._- Dijo en un tono abatido Astrid- _Hay algo que quiero preguntarte._

- _Por supuesto. De qué se trata?_

- _Esto… yo…_- Tartamudeó Astrid, hasta que decidió cambiar de pregunta- _Quería saber si tu también estás tan nervioso como yo por la boda._

- _La verdad es que hasta hace poco lo estaba, pero gracias a los consejos del padre de Mocoso estoy algo mejor. Además, casarnos significa poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y esto no me hace sino que infinitamente feliz._- Dijo Hipo, mostrando una sincera sonrisa a la preciosa vikinga. Pero en el fondo él sabía que lo que le preocupaba a ella era otra cosa, así que para distraerla cambió de estrategia-_ Pero ahora es mejor relajarse y no pensar en ello. Vamos, te echo una carrera alrededor de la isla y de vuelta a los establos._

Ante tal desafío, Astrid sonrió e indicó a Tormenta que acelerara de inmediato. Dejó a atrás a Hipo y Desdentao, quienes también aceleraron poco después. No tardaron mucho en reducir distancias, pero aún y así la carrera estaba reñida.

- _No es justo!_- Gritó Hipo, quejándose.

- _Lo siento cariño, pero cada dragón tiene sus secretos para ganar._- Dijo risueña Astrid.

- _Si, pues mira cómo Desdentao ordena a Tormenta que se quede quieta. Verás como ese es su truco._

- _Oh vamos, eso sí que es injusto!_

Los dos siguieron volando, pues al fin y al cabo Hipo jugaba limpio, hasta llegar a los establos. Desdentao ganó, aunque no sorprendió a nadie pues el Furia Nocturna es conocido por ser el dragón más rápido, lo que le hacía inalcanzable cuando aún los cazaban.

- _No ha estado mal, eh?_- Inquirió Hipo con un tono sarcástico por haber ganado limpiamente y con desventaja.

- _Si bueno, veremos si no tienes que correr tanto para no llegar tarde al altar._ _Te juro que como llegues un minuto tarde te destripo._- Dijo Astrid medio en broma. Excepto lo de destriparle, eso seguramente no era broma.

- _No te preocupes, milady._ _Jamás llegaría tarde al evento más importante de mi vida._

Y con un tierno beso se despidieron los novios hasta la ceremonia. Hipo volvió a casa, donde su madre le había preparado un elegante atuendo y el cinto de jefe para la ceremonia. Hipo se lo puso, sabía que le iría bien de medidas pues su madre lo había tenido mucho más difícil con la ropa de su padre. Por otro lado, Astrid se puso el precioso vestido que entre su tía y algunas vikingas algo más jóvenes y mañosas habían hecho. Era un vestido espectacular, el blanco le quedaba a la rubia perfecto.

- _Estas preciosa, querida._- Dijo la tía de Astrid acercándose a ella en el espejo- _Tu madre habría estado tan orgullosa de ti…_- Añadió con la voz quebrada.

- _Tía Greya, acerca de mis padres…_- Dijo Astrid intentando mantener la compostura- _Me prometiste que el día de mi boda…_

- _Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé._- Le dijo atrayéndola contra su pecho- _Pero antes no tuve el corazón de decírtelo. Cómo iba a decirte que la vikinga más guapa y valiente de Mema, futura esposa del jefe de la isla y del clan, era hija de unos simples pescadores? Tu madre era tan guapa como tú y tu padre defendía su hogar y su familia con la misma bravura con la que tú te lanzas al combate. Pero no eran nadie especial y sin embargo, tu siempre has sido algo más Astrid. Jamás tuve el valor de decirte que ellos no eran los héroes que tu esperabas que fueran._- Dijo su tía, que parecía más pequeña y débil que nunca. Se la veía compungida por la verdad que acababa de revelarle.

- _Entonces era eso… Pero tía, no tendrías que haberte preocupado por eso. Yo me contento con tenerte a ti y que nos cuidemos la una a la otra. Es solo que tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde venía. Verás, Hipo solía decir que yo siempre había sabido quien era y que quería. Pero la verdad es que lo único que he sido siempre ha sido una fachada para proteger mi inseguridad. Una fachada que, sin saberlo, él poco a poco ha ido derribando sin que yo pueda hacer nada._- Dijo Astrid, en parte aliviada por saber la verdad y en parte dolida por la mediocridad de esta.

Entonces pareció que su tía recobraba el color y la compostura y para animar a la chica le contó algunas anécdotas de su madre y su padre cuando aún estaban vivos. Al final, acordaron dejar el tema para más adelante y que ella se centrara en la boda.

El momento se acercaba. Hipo estaba en el altillo del salón principal, con Bocón al lado como padrino. Astrid estaba siendo llevada por un yak recién lavado y acicalado para la ocasión. Cuando esta entró por la puerta, toda la aldea se alzó a la vez. Brusca le entregó un ramo de flores y su tía la acompañó hasta el altar. Todos estaban allí presentes, ataviados en sus mejores galas. Hipo sonreía nervioso, también muy apuesto en su traje de boda. Ambos se colocaron juntos ante Gothi, quién oficiaría la ceremonia. Por suerte Bocón era capaz de traducir los garabatos de la anciana matriarca en voz alta, dado que sino la boda se habría celebrado de un modo bastante más cómico y caótico.

Todo fue según lo esperado, la emotiva ceremonia dio comienzo. Primero se hizo saber a todos, por pura tradición, los nombres completos de los novios. Luego, se oyeron las palabras de Bocón en representación del jefe del clan, diciendo que aprobaba el enlace y que si alguien deseaba oponerse, aunque nadie lo hizo. Y entonces empezaron con los votos matrimoniales.

- _Astrid Hofferson,_- Comenzó Hipo, sin molestarse en decir el nombre completo- _sé que parezco poco cumplidor. Mi padre esperaba que le retirara del cargo bastante antes de cuando lo he acabado haciendo. También teníamos edad para casarnos desde hace unos años y desde luego amor no nos faltaba. Pero yo, con mi cabezonería, solo miraba a mi mapa y mis dragones. Pero a partir de hoy, esto cambia. A partir de hoy, prometo posar mis ojos en ti primero para cuidarte, protegerte y amarte con todo mi ser. Prometo ser siempre fiel, leal y por supuesto prometo estar en los buenos y en los malos tiempos. Prometo también hacer lo que haga falta para mantener este amor vivo, para que no se apague tu sonrisa y para que algún día cuando seamos mayores y miremos atrás seamos igual de felices que somos ahora._

Así concluyo el discurso de Hipo. Sin embargo, no perdió un segundo para dedicarle un guiño de complicidad a Desdentao, quién entendió que no le estaba dejando de lado sino que su amigo solamente indicaba que ahora ambos ocupaban el mismo espacio en su corazón. Desdentao solo se mostraba celoso ante otros dragones, pero jamás por otros humanos y menos por alguien como Astrid.

- _Hipo Haddock Horrendo Tercero,-_ Dijo Astrid en el mismo tono solemne que su prometido, aunque tal vez un poco más formal que él- s_é que al principio, de niños y jóvenes, yo no parecía tenerte mucho aprecio. En el fondo, yo no era más que una fachada endurecida para evitar mostrar debilidad. Pero bajo esa fachada, un sentimiento de admiración por aquel joven que desafiaba todo lo que los vikingos eran y conocían surgió. Una admiración que se convirtió en profundo amor el día que conocí a Desdentao, el día en que vi tu determinación y tu verdadera fuerza. Y desde entonces no he dejado de amarte._- En este punto Astrid era prácticamente un manojo de nervios, pero luchó por mantener la confianza- _Por eso, prometo que desde el día de hoy yo te apoyaré en todas las decisiones que tomes, en todos los proyectos que emprendas y en todo lo que el destino elija por nosotros. También te prometo serte fiel y leal, cuidarte en la enfermedad y hacerte disfrutar de nuestro amor en la salud. Prometo que jamás dudaré de ti, que daré lo mejor de mí para hacerte feliz y que jamás permitiré que esa pasión por tus inventos y tus dragones se pierda por mi culpa. Y… prometo que no volveré a golpearte nunca más. Aaa… a partir de mañana._- Esto último hizo reír a todos, aunque ella estaba casi tan roja como una forja.

Entonces, Gothi empezó a escribir emocionada. Les anunciaba que procederían a la entrega de anillos. Una vez intercambiados los anillos, hechos manualmente por los novios, llegaba el clímax de la ceremonia. El momento del verdadero enlace, el beso de mayor calidez, el de amor más puro. Cuando Gothi les dio permiso, Astrid intentó seguir la broma y golpear a Hipo en el brazo. Sin embargo él ya se lo esperaba, así que antes de que pudiera hacerlo la agarró, la atrajo para sí y la besó con una pasión que jamás había sentido y mostrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues llegado el final de este primer capítulo, uno bastante largo pero por desgracia poco aclarador. Más que nada quería hacer la boda y eso me da pie al contexto y a poder desarrollar los capítulos posteriores. Sé que si has leído hasta aquí podrás pensar que es uno de otros muchos fanfic sobre Hiccstrid y ya pero te pido querido lector que le des una oportunidad. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por ser constante en la entrega de capítulos y no dejar mucho lapso, ya que la historia se olvida y la gente se cansa de esperar.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y cualquier cosa que desees comentar hazlo sin problemas en una review, agradezco todas las críticas.**


	2. Noche de bodas

**Muy buenas queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Aviso ya que aunque este segundo lo he subido muy rápido, por lo general tardaré un poco más. La idea es publicar uno nuevo cada 2-3 días.**

**Aviso también que este capítulo va a ser bastante lemon y bastante explícito. No va a ser para nada el rumbo que tome el fic pero considero esta una historia para gente madura y por tanto confío en que añadir este capítulo no ofenderá a nadie. También los personajes son adultos y por tanto creo que forma parte de su mundo el sexo y que es una parte de la relación entre Hipo y Astrid importante. A partir del siguiente capítulo el fic tomará ya su rumbo y encauzaré la historia pero hasta entonces es necesario poner en contexto la relación de Hipo y Astrid para poder hacerse una idea de lo que vendrá más tarde.**

**Y ya no me alargo más, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2: Noche de bodas<strong>

Las fiestas de después de la boda se prolongaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Incluyó un banquete de buffet libre sin pausas, tanto para vikingos como para dragones, fuegos artificiales hechos por dragones, danzas bailadas por vikingos y un pequeño paseo a lomos de un engalanado Desdentao del que disfrutaron los novios en solitario. El hidromiel y el vino empezaban a hacer mella en algunos vikingos, quienes poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus hogares cuando la luna estaba cerca de su punto más alto. Los últimos en quedarse fueron los novios, quienes fueron despidiendo y agradeciendo a todos los invitados. Finalmente, una vez cumplimentadas estas tareas, ellos mismos se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar. Valka dormiría esa noche con los dragones, dando así vía libre a Desdentao para que también disfrutara de una noche libre, aunque sin poder molestar a los novios.

Una vez en casa, los novios se acomodaron en la cama de Hipo en el piso superior. Llegaba la hora de su propia fiesta privada. Se quedaron largo rato mirándose fijamente, respirando cada vez más agitadamente. Finalmente, Hipo se lanzó con un beso que poco a poco fue desatando la pasión de los recién casados. Antes de ir a más, pero, Astrid se detuvo un instante.

- _No quiero estropear el momento, Hipo, pero deberíamos quitarnos la ropa. Sería una pena estropearla tan pronto. Además… no la vamos a necesitar para lo que vamos a hacer. _

Astrid sonrió de forma pícara. En lugar de sacarse el vestido, se acercó a Hipo y poco a poco le sacó la parte superior, revelando esos abdominales que se habían ido formando en los últimos años. Prosiguió luego con los pantalones, dejando a Hipo en ropa interior. Él estaba sonrojado, pero sin vacilar contraatacó sacándole el precioso vestido a Astrid, colgándolo luego para no estropearlo. Entonces ambos quedaron con el pecho descubierto, lo que mostraba la clara excitación de la rubia en la rosada punta de sus pechos. Sin embargo, los calzoncillos de Hipo tampoco ocultaban mucho su estado. Esta vez cada uno se quitó su ropa restante, quedando así desnudos y viéndose las intimidades por primera vez. Habían sido respetuosos con las relaciones carnales, primero por miedo a la reacción de Estoico y luego por el luto. Pero al fin se unirían de la forma más íntima y placentera que se pueden unir un hombre y una mujer.

Fueron poco a poco, pues ambos estaban igual de nerviosos al ser su primera vez. Empezaron besándose de nuevo, lo que los hizo entrar en calor. Entonces el miembro de Hipo estaba muy duro, de modo que Astrid no pudo seguir ignorándolo. Lo agarro con una mano y lo frotó, causando que Hipo empezara a gemir un poco. Para compartir la experiencia, el joven empezó a masajear los pechos de Astrid. Ambos lo hacían de forma un poco torpe dada la inexperiencia, pero seguían motivados por la expresión de placer de cada uno. Finalmente, Hipo se abalanzó sobre Astrid, tumbándola en la cama y besándola. Fue bajando poco a poco, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al ombligo, provocando que la rubia soltara ligeros gemidos.

- _Astrid, sé que esto te va a dólar un poco pero…_- Comenzó Hipo, temiendo realmente hacerle daño a su esposa.

- _No te preocupes Hipo, si lo haces tú el placer ofuscará el dolor._- Dijo Astrid convencida- _Además, quién te crees que soy? Aún si me doliera sería capaz de aguantarlo._

Y en ese momento el pene de Hipo penetró ligeramente en la vagina de Astrid. Sin entrar mucho, notando una especie de barrera delante de él, Hipo vaciló. Pero Astrid le rogó que siguiera hasta el final. Fue entonces cuando la joven vikinga fue desflorada por primera vez, su sangre bañando la cama. El agudo dolor duró unos segundos, pero enseguida Hipo y Astrid se acompasaron en un vaivén de caderas y gemidos. La pareja disfrutó así hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Hipo notó sus fluidos escapar y quedar satisfecho. Se retiró de dentro de la intimidad de su esposa y se recostó junto a ella, dejando de estar encima para tumbarse a su lado. Se besaron escuetamente y sonrieron.

- _Eso es todo, gran maestro de dragones? Esperaba que pudieras dar más guerra._- Dijo en un tono seductor Astrid, demostrando que por su parte podía hacerlo otra vez.

- _Está bien, pero primero lavémonos un poco la sangre antes de que se seque y huela mal._ _He dejado un pequeño balde con agua preparada._

Ambos se lavaron, primero cada uno y luego, de repente, Hipo empezó a lavar el coño de Astrid. Rozándole el clítoris, Astrid empezó a gemir muy fuerte. Así ambos descubrieron que los dedos eran también una fuente de placer, aunque nada comparado al que proporciona el roce de intimidades. Así que, una vez limpios se prepararon para otra ronda.

- _Esta vez prueba a ponerte tú encima, a ver si se siente diferente._- Dijo Hipo, queriendo descansar un poco.

- _De acuerdo, pero entonces tomo yo el control del ritmo._

Así, Astrid se sentó encima de Hipo y empezó a moverse a un ritmo más acelerado. El dolor de la primera vez había desaparecido totalmente y las caderas de ambos vikingos entrechocaban en un desenfrenado frenesí de embestidas. Finalmente, ambos elevaron los gemidos hasta oírse por toda la isla, culminando con otro orgasmo y otra descarga por parte de Hipo.

Después de esta, extasiados ya del todo, decidieron tumbarse y abrazarse para dormir. Sin embargo, algo rondaba la cabeza de Astrid desde hacía unas horas.

- _Hipo, cariño, has dicho antes que has tenido una charla con el padre de Mocoso, verdad?_- Preguntó Astrid inocentemente

- _Si, poco antes de la boda. Ha sido una charla fenomenal. Al principio parecía un poco tensa y extraña, pero luego se ha soltado mucho más y me ha sido de gran ayuda._

- _Ahora enserio, sabes cómo es esa familia. No habrás soñado esa charla?_- Insistió Astrid

- _Para nada!_ _Si hasta un poco después de empezar me ha dicho que me golpearía con su maza para que pudiera despejarme y prestar el máximo de atención. Y suena bastante a algo que haría mi padre. De hecho, su voz sonaba mucho a la de mi padre después de ese golpe._

- _Algo me dice que te ha golpeado realmente fuerte, el Hipo que yo conozco jamás pensaría una tontería así. Además, te debes haber quedado inconsciente y has soñado la charla ideal con tu padre._

- _Anda ya! Jamás podría haberme…e… Si, seguramente me ha golpeado muy fuerte._

En ese instante Astrid comenzó a reírse mucho, lo que contagió a Hipo. Durante cinco minutos, llevados por el cansancio y la emoción de la nueva vida que juntos acababan de empezar, no pudieron parar de reír. Después de recobrar el aliento, Astrid se puso a mirar el precioso anillo que su marido le había regalado.

- _Es una maravilla Hipo. Pero, exactamente de qué está hecho? Parece que hay madera y metal, pero no reconozco lo demás._- Le dijo Astrid mientras observaba maravillada el anillo.

- _Efectivamente, contiene madera de los árboles de Mema y acero de Groncle._ _Lo otro que no reconoces es hueso de dragón. Lo obtuve de una de las púas de Tormenta y lo tallé a partir de ahí. Lo más difícil fue entrelazar las tres partes. Y las piedras que sobresalen son fragmentos de huevo de Ala Cambiante. _

- _Ah es cierto, ahora lo reconozco! Vaya, te debe haber costado un montón hacer este anillo. _

- _Y el que tú has hecho, de qué está fabricado? No reconozco el material._- Hipo lo miraba fijamente, viendo la débil luz de la Luna reflejada en el oscuro anillo.

- _Te sorprendería, pero con ayuda de Bocón conseguí moldear algunas de las escamas de Desdentao._- Dijo Astrid, sonriendo orgullosa

- _De verdad?_ _No sabía que las escamas de dragón se podían fundir y moldear._- Hipo estaba con la boca abierta y totalmente asombrado.

- _No, es broma._ _Lo hice con una piedra muy extraña llamada obsidiana. Bocón me enseñó dónde encontrarla, así que viajé hasta Isla Dragón y la encontré en el fondo del volcán. Había poca, pero suerte que Bocón me ayudó también a pulirla para que tuviera el efecto de escamas._- Comentaba ella como si fuera lo más normal.

- _Vaya, es aún más increíble! Aunque hubiera sido bueno poder moldear las escamas de dragón._- Decía Hipo aún abstraído cuando de repente…- _Espera, al fondo del volcán?! Te has debido dar un golpe en la cabeza casi tan fuerte como el mío para ir hasta allí!_- Gritaba alarmado Hipo

- _No te preocupes, Tormenta cuidaba de mí._ _Además, otra vez, quién te crees que soy? Un poco de lava no es suficiente para asustarme._- Astrid parecía casi hasta ofendida por los comentarios de su marido- _Parece que no iba en broma lo de protegerme siempre, pero tampoco hace falta que estés siempre encima de mí. Sabes mejor que nadie que puedo cuidarme yo sola._- Le dijo ya en un tono más suave y calmado.

- _Tienes razón, milady. Perdona, no quería sonar a sobreprotector. Es solo que me sorprende que corrieras esos riesgos para hacer mi anillo._- Dijo en un vano intento por arreglar la situación.

- _Bueno, tal vez yo corrí riesgos pero está claro que tú trabajaste mucho más que yo para poder hacer este anillo. Sin duda le has dedicado muchas horas para lograr que quede tan impresionante. Por no mencionar que no quiero ni saber de dónde sacaste los trozos de huevo de Ala Cambiante._-Dijo Astrid mientras alzaba una ceja inquisidora.

- _Bueno, ya sabes. Te amo mucho, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa._- Trató de excusarse Hipo, sin sonar muy convincente.

- _Yaaaa claaaarooo. Pues me alegro, porque Valka me ha comentado antes algo de un invento que querías llevarte de luna de miel._- Dejó caer Astrid, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- _Ah si de eso quería habl…_

- _Olvídalo._- Dijo Astrid tajante, sin dejarle oportunidad de acabar la frase.

- _Pero si solo es un inocente diseño, verás que…_

- _Que no Hipo, no vas a llevarte nada. Recuerda las promesas de la boda: yo voy primero y los inventos después. Suerte tienes que accediera a que nos lleváramos a Tormenta y Desdentao a la isla._- Astrid estaba empezando a enfadarse antes de tiempo.

- _De acuerdo tú ganas._- Mientras lo decía Astrid estuvo a punto de pegarle- _Eh eh eh, las promesas recuerdas? Nada de pegarme._

- _Vale, está bien. Pero por lo menos evita darme razones para hacerlo._- Le soltó de golpe mientras hacía un puchero.

Ambos empezaron a reírse. Estaban agotados del mejor día de su vida, así que ambos se empezaron a acurrucar juntos en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Sin embargo, algo golpeó el ombligo de Astrid de repente.

- _Estás seguro que vas a poder dormir cariño? Te veo muy contento._- Le espetó sin más miramientos.

- _Tranquila, se me pasará._- Eso esperaba realmente-_ Es sólo que tu compañía me enternece._

- _Oooohhhh. O sea que siempre que estábamos juntos estabas así?_- Gritó Astrid ofendida e indignada.

- _No, no para nada!_ _No quería decir eso! Es solo que, ya sabes, lo acabamos de hacer por primera vez y encima estamos desnudos en la misma cama. Es normal que esté así._- Parecía que Hipo iba a explotar, aunque él prefería que la tierra se le tragara.

- _Ah sí? Bueno tampoco soy una experta, así que me fiaré de ti. Pero no intentes nada, resérvate para el viaje. _- A pesar de ello, Astrid sonaba juguetona.

- _De acuerdo, tú mandas._

Y fue entonces que Hipo se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado ya su vida: había perdido su primera discusión con su mujer y también le había dado la razón, aunque eso tampoco era tan nuevo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que eso no era tan distinto a tratar con su padre. Con el antiguo jefe en mente, Hipo se durmió plácidamente.

Por el contrario, Astrid tardó más en conciliar el sueño. Algo le inquietaba y resonaba en su interior, algo que ella aún desconocía. La semilla de la duda estaba sembrada en su interior, esperando brotar en la verdad. Al final, consiguió dormirse contra el pecho de Hipo y descansar plácidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Algo más largo de lo que esperaba y manteniendo la distancia con el primero, ya que temía que ese me quedara muy corto. Espero que a pesar del desvío del tema y de la falta de mucho argumento principal les haya gustado y que dejen sus críticas sin miedo. Gracias a todos y hasta el siguiente capítulo.<strong>


	3. De vuelta al pasado

**Muy buenas a todos, de vuelta ya con el tercer capítulo. Antes de nada decir que muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, especialmente a las reviews que sin duda me han animado mucho a seguir. A todos los demás también os agradezco que leáis mi historia y espero que también os esté gustando.**

**Este capítulo se mete de lleno ya en la trama así que poco vais a tener que esperar para saber más o menos como va, aunque prometo que no es un fanfic como otros que podáis haber leído de similares. Darle tiempo y veréis como la historia merece la pena. Y avisar que este capítulo es especialmente largo y los demás no lo serán tanto, tenderán más a ser como los primeros. **

**Nada más, espero que disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3: De vuela a… al pasado<strong>

Ya había pasado una semana y Astrid e Hipo habían vuelto a Mema. Tras una relajante luna de miel, la joven pareja se preparaba para afrontar de nuevo el día a día. Hipo debía hacerse cargo de sus tareas como jefe y Astrid era oficialmente su ayudante. Entrenada por Valka, la rubia pasaría ahora a dirigir parcialmente la Academia de Dragones y a ayudar con algunas de las tareas de su marido.

Pero había una tarea en concreto que ambos tuvieron que afrontar nada más llegar: las incesantes preguntas y comentarios de toda la isla acerca de la luna de miel. Durante toda la mañana Hipo y Astrid estuvieron hablando con todos, contándoles la experiencia y las anécdotas que pudieran ser explicadas en público. Al final acabaron bastante cansados y un poco estresados, aunque en el viaje de vuelta se habían ido haciendo a la idea de que eso es lo que iba a ocurrir nada más llegaran.

Una vez acabaron con las preguntas y se pudieron escaquear, fueron a instalarse de nuevo en su hogar. Valka se había mudado ya a una casa nueva, construida a las afueras de la aldea. Cerca de la casa había un enorme descampado con una cerca y unas instalaciones que se utilizarían desde entonces para entrenar dragones al aire libre, dado que la arena se estaba quedando pequeña. Que esto fuera hecho en tan poco tiempo fue gracias al incansable Bocón, que consiguió movilizar a muchos vikingos para que ayudaran en la construcción. En la semana en que la pareja estuvo fuera pudieron completar toda la zona de entrenamiento y la casa de Valka. Y es que Hipo y Astrid no tenían ni idea de esto, de modo que fue una sorpresa que se llevaron al reencontrarse con la maestra de dragones. Bocón también enseñó a Hipo algunas mejoras que habían diseñado para la aldea, como una ampliación del muelle y un astillero para poder construir mejor y más rápido los barcos. También habían diseñado ampliaciones en el hangar de dragones y construir una zona oculta en la montaña como refugio en caso de ataque. Hipo quedó enormemente satisfecho con el trabajo de su amigo y se puso de inmediato a coordinar el orden y progreso de estas reformas, junto con otras tareas de jefe. Además, le pidió a Astrid que fuera a la Academia a saludar a los estudiantes y que impartiera sus lecciones, dado que él se haría cargo de todas las tareas de jefe por ese día, aunque eran bastante más aburridas.

Astrid se dirigió a la Academia de Dragones con Tormenta y Desdentao, al cual recibieron todos los dragones con un increíblemente gran entusiasmo dado que echaban de menos a su alfa y algunos incluso creían que les había olvidado y se había ido. Tras la cálida bienvenida, Astrid puso orden y llamó a todos los jinetes de dragón y a sus dragones a formar. Como Hipo no iba a estar presente, la maestra permitió a Desdentao ausentarse para pasar más tiempo con aquellos dragones sin jinete o que aquel día no tuvieran clase. Una vez todos presentes y ordenados, Astrid empezó con la lección del día: cómo saber si tu dragón tiene caries.

Por otro lado, Hipo había conseguido poner paz entre algunos vikingos que discutían por un ganado estropeando las cosechas y unos dragones comiéndose el ganado. Más tarde aprovechó para visitar a Patapez en la zona en la que se estaba construyendo una biblioteca, donde él organizaba los escritos y seguía recabando información para el libro de dragones. Al joven se le veía emocionado con que al fin los libros tuvieran una zona dedicada en la aldea, así que Hipo le felicitó por su trabajo y tras un rápido vistazo a las obras en se despidió. Después fue a visitar a Mocoso, quien era ahora capitán de la Guardia de la isla. Ya fuera a lomos de un dragón o en una de las torres de vigía, los vikingos más jóvenes entrenaban en la Guardia, que sustituía al antiguo entrenamiento de dragones. Algunos adultos eran miembros permanentes, dedicando fervorosamente su vida a proteger la isla de cualquier amenaza. Y Mocoso estaba al frente de todos. Para sorpresa de todos, al fin maduró y resultó dar la talla para la tarea que se le había asignado. Hipo solo le pidió un breve informe de la situación, que no reflejó más que cielo y mar despejados de cualquier amenaza.

Para finalizar su ronda, solo le quedaba esperar hasta el anochecer a que Eret llegara con algunos barcos. Habían partido el mismo día que Astrid y él, aunque con objetivos y direcciones distintas. Así que decidió ganar tiempo visitando a los gemelos en el puesto avanzado de Isla Dragón. Allí habían establecido un pequeño campamento ocupado por unos pocos vikingos y dirigido por los gemelos en los que cuidaban y vigilaban a los dragones que, por razones de espacio y falta de jinete, no podían vivir en Mema. Les habían mandado allí para que maduraran de una vez y porque era donde menos cosas podían romper en el proceso. Sorprendentemente, el contacto con tantos dragones y el montón de trabajo que tenían habían diezmado las energías de los gemelos, quienes ahora apenas tenían ganas de romper cosas y preferían pasar su tiempo cuidando y amansando dragones. Hipo quedó gratamente satisfecho con lo que vio y les felicitó a los dos, alabándolos y hasta diciéndoles que algún día esculpirían una estatua suya en Isla Dragón. Chusca y Brusco se pusieron extremadamente contentos con esto y prometieron redoblar sus esfuerzos. Aún quedaban unas horas hasta que llegara Eret, así que decidió acabar su diseño para la máquina incubadora de huevos de dragón.

Ya lo tenía terminado y estaba puliendo los detalles al diseño cuando oyó el sonido de la campana que anunciaba a la flota mercante llegar de vuelta. Desde que Eret se les unió, demostró ser un excelente navegante además de trampero de dragones. Por eso Hipo le puso al mando de la flota de Mema. Lo primero que hizo Eret fue ampliar las zonas de pesca, también añadió más barcos mercantes junto al de Johann, aunque estos hacían rutas algo más cortas que el experto mercader. También puso a algunas naves a patrullar las zonas de pesca, solo por si había tormenta o un dragón inesperado hundía un barco, dado que confiaba en la guardia para vigilar si se trataba de otros barcos y en los dragones para ese tipo de apoyo. Los barcos de patrulla eran más bien por si había que sacar a una tripulación entera del agua.

Casi siempre se podía ver a Eret sonreír si había ido con la flota mercante, contando anécdotas de las tierras que visitaba y los productos que traían. Pero ese día el joven marinero se acercó montado en Quebrantacráneos, a quien llevaba siempre con la flota mercante como medida de seguridad, con cara de pocos amigos. Hipo se acercó a él el primero y este le pidió para hablar en privado. Algo realmente malo tenía que estar ocurriendo para que quisiera hablar con él de esa manera.

- _Qué ocurre Eret? Normalmente no sueles poner tan mala cara, ni siquiera cuando las ventas han ido mal._- Le inquirió Hipo, sabiendo que algo peor había ocurrido.

- _Esto es malo Hipo._ _He oído reportes en la taberna de barcos asaltados._- Dijo Eret en un tono oscuro- _Pero no asaltados por piratas o clanes rivales, han sido asaltados por una extraña criatura._

- _Qué clase de criatura?_- Quiso saber Hipo, alarmado por la noticia.

- _Dicen que se asemeja a un dragón, pero no hay una descripción muy acertada._

- _Pero es normal hasta cierto punto que los dragones asalten barcos pesqueros. Seguramente invadirían su territorio y él solo quería recuperar lo suyo._- Dijo Hipo mucho más tranquilo ahora.

- _No es eso Hipo._ _Eran todos barcos mercantes. Y lo peor, es que eran todos de clanes e islas distintas. Algunos incluso aliados entre ellos._- El rostro de Eret se ensombreció aún más-_ Pero esto no acaba aquí, sino que por lo que se sabe el dragón ese roba toda la mercancía de valor del barco y luego lo despedaza._- El rostro de Eret reflejaba respeto hacia la criatura, quizás incluso miedo-_ Sólo un par de marineros de los catorce barcos asaltados han sobrevivido para contar lo que te acabo de decir._

- _Es imposible! La mayoría saben cómo sobrevivir a un hundimiento. Además, catorce barcos en una semana? No es factible, son dos barcos por día y no hay tantas rutas para cubrir eso._- Hipo estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. La noticia de la masacre y los asaltos no podía ser verídica, era imposible.

- _No, en una semana no._ _Desde la última vez que zarpamos más o menos. Es difícil saber cuando suceden los ataques porque tienen lugar en alta mar y no es fácil saber si el barco se ha hundido solo o perdido o bien lo ha abatido esta bestia._

- _Y cómo saben cuando lo ha hecho la bestia?_

- _Fácil, porque jamás vuelven a ver a esos marineros. Ese es el caso Hipo, no quería que supiéramos de su existencia y ha estado matando a todos los tripulantes. Una nave de guerra Berserker halló los cadáveres de toda una tripulación destripados e incinerados en medio del mar, junto con lo poco que quedaba del barco. Los supervivientes que me contaron todo esto estaban en un bote patrullando cuando se produjo el ataque, por eso pudieron sobrevivir._

- _Es horroroso. Qué clase de dragón haría algo así?_- Hipo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Jamás había conocido a ningún dragón capaz de hacer eso, por muy salvaje y violento que fuera. A no ser que…-_ Espera, y si Drago Puñosangriento ha vuelto y está controlando a ese dragón? _

- _Es una posibilidad que no había pensado. Nadie ha sabido de él desde que le derrotamos y huyó con su herido alfa. Quién sabe si en tierras lejanas ha esclavizado a más dragones._- Eret parecía igual de preocupado que Hipo.

- _Bien, esto es lo que haremos:_ _desde mañana los barcos de patrulla llevaran en cubierta a un dragón por si ven a un barco en peligro. La Guardia también tendrá preparado a un escuadrón de dragones por si hace falta. Y desde ahora asignaré a un dragón por nave en la flota mercante y te pondré al mando de ese escuadrón. _

- _Dirigir la flota y el escuadrón de dragones a la vez? Sabes que eso es imposible Hipo, necesito a alguien más._- Eret parecía abatido, pero aún y sin estarlo su respuesta hubiera sido igual. Era demasiado trabajo y demasiada responsabilidad como para asumirlo él solo.

- _Tienes razón, le pediré a Gustav que dirija él el escuadrón. Sé que aún es joven_- Cortó a Eret antes de que pudiera quejarse- _pero es el segundo al mando de la Guardia y ha demostrado madurez, valentía y disciplina. Además, él nunca pudo explorar las islas como nosotros cuando teníamos su edad y ahora que apenas lo hacemos el pobre se siente mal. Por otro lado, a los jóvenes en entrenamiento les irá bien practicar las maniobras fuera de clase y tener una misión de verdad. Espero que eso les motive._

- _Está bien, les llevaré conmigo. Pero si aparezco con menos barcos seguramente será porque ellos los han quemado. Dudo que nadie, ni siquiera Drago, se atreva a atacar a un escuadrón de jinetes de dragón. Aunque por otro lado, has pensado qué vamos a hacer una vez lleguemos a las islas? Ya es difícil que tengamos un dragón imagínate casi una docena._- Algo del plan no gustaba a Eret porque ponía más pegas de lo habitual.

- _Tranquilo, cuando lleguéis dejad que se queden un rato en cubierta. Luego pueden ir a pescar por su cuenta e incluso ayudar a cargar y descargar. Aunque tienes algo de razón, les ataré banderas blancas a todos para que no crean que son una amenaza._

- _Bueno, eso me tranquiliza, supongo. Aaaaaiiiigggg… Ya es un poco tarde y ha sido un viaje estresante. Iré a ayudar a los chicos con la descarga, hay que tener la mercancía lista para mañana en el mercado._

- _Tranquilo, yo me encargo. Por hoy descansa, te lo has ganado más que nadie._- Hipo había recuperado la tranquilidad, más o menos. Sabía que no podía hacer más por el momento y al menos pareció quedar satisfecho con su trabajo.

- _Muchas gracias Hipo._ _Y perdona si he sonado negativo, pero te juro que los rostros de pánico de esos marineros tardaré en olvidarlos._- Eret también parecía más tranquilo, como si se hubiera quitado el peso de un barco de encima.

De este modo, Hipo y Eret se despidieron, quedando en organizar el resto de la operación de seguridad al día siguiente con Bocón y Mocoso. Eret se dirigió a su hogar a descansar con Quebrantacráneos, aunque más tarde dejó a este en los establos y cogió una barcaza rumbo a Isla Dragón. Todo esto, claro, bajo el amparo de la noche. No quería que nadie hiciera suposiciones o atara cabos sobre sus incursiones nocturnas al puesto avanzado, no sabiendo quién estaba allí. Hipo por su lado llamó a Desdentao con el nuevo silbido que habían ensayado y le pidió que le ayudara con la descarga de mercancía. El alfa, encantado de poder volar con su amigo de nuevo no tardó ni un segundo en colocarlo sobre su espalda con su cabeza y salir volando.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas antes…<strong>

Astrid había terminado la lección de vuelo del día, lo que significaba que ya habían acabado las clases. Había tenido la oportunidad de probar el nuevo campo de entrenamiento cerca de la casa de Valka, aunque hubiera preferido reservarle la experiencia a Hipo. Sabía que él no se lo tomaría mal, pero a ella le sabía mal de todas maneras. El problema es que la población de Mema había crecido mucho en los últimos tiempos, primero porque al no haber guerra contra los dragones moría menos gente y eso además daba más tiempo a los habitantes a disfrutar de la vida en pareja. Pero también la llegada de gente de otros clanes e islas, buscando la paz que solo Mema había conseguido, había hecho que la aldea creciera.

Astrid se dirigió a casa de su suegra al acabar el entrenamiento para saludarla. Pero no iba a irrumpir a su casa con las manos vacías, así que le trajo una cesta con las frutas que Hipo y ella habían descubierto en esa isla donde habían pasado su luna de miel en solitario. Con la vuelta a la rutina eso se le antojaba a lejano y sin embargo había sido ayer mismo el último día. Y la vuelta a Mema no tenía que ser un impedimento para que siguieran haciendo el amor cada noche. Sólo no podrían volver a andar desnudos por ahí como si nada. Decidió quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, le parecía feo pensar en ello visitando a la madre de aquel con quien…

Pero cuando Astrid entró en la casa de Valka notó algo en el ambiente. Parecía estar cargado, para nada lo que esperaba viendo la casa desde fuera. Oyó a Valka refunfuñar en la cocina, con lo que dedujo que otra vez le había salido mal lo que fuera que estaba intentando preparar para comer, aunque fuera para ella misma. Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir que la razón del enfado y preocupación de la maestra de dragones eran por otras razones.

- _Valkaaa, estás ahí? Soy Astrid, vengo a traerte algo._- Canturreó la rubia, tratando de alegrar el ambiente de la casa.

- _Astrid?_ _Hola querida, muchas gracias no hacía falta. Estás sola? Tienes un momento? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo._- Valka parecía nerviosa, casi asustada. Hablaba rápido y las preguntas sorprendieron a su nuera.

- _Por supuesto que tengo tiempo._ _Y si, vengo sola. Hipo está haciendo sus tareas de jefe y yo ya he acabado con las lecciones de la Academia por hoy._

- _Bien, bien. Siéntate_- Dijo indicando un taburete que había a un lado de la mesa- _así estaremos más cómodas._- Valka se sentó en el de enfrente y cogió de las manos a Astrid-_ Verás, tengo que hablarte de tus padres. Durante estos veinte años que he estado desaparecida me había olvidado por completo de ello, pero al decírselo a tu tía me acordé de ello. Por eso decidí cortarla y posponer el tema, no quería hablarte de ello antes de la boda._

- _Lo sé, Valka. Mi tía me habló de ellos. Sé que no eran nadie especial, que no eran héroes o personas memorables de Mema pero al menos me contento con saber eso de ellos._- Astrid no estaba muy segura de por qué Valka sabía de sus padres, pero esperó poder consolarla con sus palabras.

- _Eso te dijo?_ _Bueno, supongo que es la historia que Estoico le contó a tu tía después de todo._ _No recuerdo si hubo un naufragio por aquel entonces, pero supongo que sí y eso le dio a Estoico la excusa perfecta para ocultar tu identidad._

- _De qué estás hablando Valka? Quieres decir que mi tía me ha mentido sobre mis padres?_- Astrid estaba alzando la voz más de lo que realmente quería, pero lo que decía Valka la estaba alarmando realmente.

- _No lo hizo queriendo, ella te dijo la verdad que ella conoce._ _Aunque no es la verdadera realidad._- Valka trató de calmarse y bajar su tono para no enfurecer más a Astrid-_ Si prometes escuchar lo que tengo que decir hasta el final y no enfadarte conmigo procederé a contarte la verdadera historia de tus padres. Es posible que haya vacíos en la historia que he olvidado, así que voy a tener que ir despacio._

- _Hhhhhhhmmmm_- Astrid aspiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire poco a poco-_ De acuerdo, te escucho._

- _Todo empezó hace más de veinte años, cuando tú e Hipo no erais más que unos bebés. Tus padres eran los líderes de un ahora extinto clan, sus nombres eran Harald y Brenda. Ellos dirigían un clan que habitaba una isla rica en minerales y piedras preciosas y vivían en paz con los demás clanes, dedicándose solo al comercio. Tu padre era un gobernante justo y tolerante, pero sus riquezas atraían a más de un pirata. Por suerte, los demás clanes siempre tenían barcos en sus muelles y ayudaban en la defensa, pues les interesaba mantener el comercio con ellos. Sin embargo, uno de los piratas más brillantes y temidos organizó un ejército formado por diecisiete naves y más de trescientos hombres. Reclutarlos no fue difícil, solo hacía falta hablarles de la recompensa para que cualquiera quisiera unirse. Tu clan era pacífico, no poseía un ejército, la gente era refinada y nadie sabía empuñar un arma, pues la mayoría eran artesanos y comerciantes. Por ello, una noche en que solo unos pocos barcos de otros clanes quedaban en los muelles, el ejército de piratas se lanzó al ataque. Acabaron con los que opusieron resistencia, aunque la gente de tu clan no tardó en rendirse. Tu padre pretendía salir él mismo a defender su isla, su bravura era inmensa, pero por suerte su inteligencia aún mayor y sabía que estaba solo ante un ejército de sangrientos piratas. Decidió entregar las riquezas a cambio de su gente. Sin embargo, esos piratas eran más listos, más ambiciosos. En lugar de quedarse con el botín, trataron de matar a tus padres y a ti, para proclamarse líderes del clan y obtener todos los beneficios de la isla. Tus padres fueron alertados por algunos aldeanos y decidieron huir de la isla, esperando que así los piratas decidieran no tomar represalias con nadie. Pero la gente de tu clan no aceptó a los piratas como líderes y se sublevaron. La mayoría de piratas tenían poco cerebro y menos paciencia, de modo que cada tripulación saqueó cuanto pudo y se fue, no sin antes exterminar a prácticamente toda la población. Por lo que sé, unos pocos consiguieron huir en barcos y botes mientras los demás eran masacrados. Desconozco si tus padres supieron lo que ocurrió tras su huida, pero te aseguro que no era lo que ellos pretendían. O esa impresión me dieron. Tú y tus padres navegasteis toda la noche hasta encallar en Mema, en la playa de Thor. Esa noche, Estoico y yo estábamos allí solos contemplando las estrellas cuando vimos el bote acercarse. Tus padres apelaron a nuestra misericordia y pidieron dos cosas: la primera era un bote nuevo, pues el suyo tenía un agujero en el casco y empezaba a llenarse de agua; la segunda fue que nos quedáramos contigo y te criáramos. Nos contaron lo ocurrido y Estoico decidió colaborar. Al parecer él los conocía de algún viaje que había hecho a su isla. Cuando se hubieron marchado, le pedí a Estoico que nos quedáramos contigo, pues Hipo había nacido antes de tiempo y era pequeño y débil. Yo creía que no sobreviviría, pero Estoico estaba convencido de que él llegaría a ser un vikingo fuerte. Así que decidió darte en adopción a tus "tíos", contándoles esa historia. Lo único en lo que te mintió tu tía era en que tu madre era su hermana, pues ella sí sabía que eso no era cierto. Y lo último que sé de tus padres es que se dirigían hacia el norte, buscando a alguien. No recuerdo el porqué, pero creo que dijeron que era el único que podía ayudarles. Así que esa es la historia de tus padres Astrid, la verdadera historia._

Astrid tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Temblaba y estaba pálida. No podía creerlo. Todo, hasta lo que creía que era la verdad resultaba ser una mentira. Quién era realmente? En qué la convertía eso? Las dudas asolaban su mente, incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola de las preguntas que golpeaban su mente.

- _Sé que no es fácil de asimilar, Astrid. Por eso te pido que antes de que decidas ni digas nada te tomes un tiempo para pensar y asimilarlo. Supongo que Bocón te podrá confirmar la historia, pues no había nada que Estoico no le contara. Por lo demás, te pido que permanezcas en silencio hasta que aclares tu mente. Creo que será lo mejor para todos._

Astrid asintió levemente. Lo que le pedía era egoísta, sabía de sobras que lo hacía para proteger a Hipo. Pero en realidad no hacía falta que se lo pidiera. Por ahora no le contaría nada, estaba demasiado feliz y tenía demasiado trabajo como para entretenerle con las sombras de su pasado. Decidió que tendría tiempo para reflexionar sola. Antes de poder hacer nada, notó como Valka la abrazaba y la acurrucaba contra su pecho, consolándola. Se deshizo en lágrimas por primera vez en años, o tal vez por primera vez? Daba igual. No pensó en nada, solo se desfogó y lloró tan fuerte como pudo. Una vez lo hubo soltado todo, se preparó para las preguntas que tenía para Valka.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y les digo que pronto voy a seguir con más capítulos, ya saben que en 2-3 días habrá otro o incluso antes si me doy prisa. Recordad que cualquier cosa podéis dejar una review, me encanta leerlas y así sé si va gustando o no. Y si no os apetece escribir una gracias igualmente por haber leído hasta aquí!<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Clanes en Mema

**Buenas a todos, de vuelta con nuevo capi! Este es casi tan largo como el anterior e igual de importante, por ello espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!**

**Una cosa antes de nada, acabo de empezar la carrera en la uni. El resumen rápido es que dan bastante por culo, pero llevo algo escrito de ventaja así que en principio no debería retrasarme en los plazos. Sin embargo, intentaré postear cada tres días para asegurarme tener tiempo de llevar algo siempre de ventaja para cuando lleguen exámenes...**

**Pero por ahora no preocuparse, todo va a seguir como hasta ahora y la historia solo hace que avanzar. Considero que ya está totalmente encauzada y ya se ve cual es el rumbo que tomará el fic realmente, aunque me haya tomado un poco conseguirlo.**

**Nada más! Disfruten de la lectura y cualquier cosa no olviden dejar una review que me encanta leerlas y así me entero de su opinión.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4: Clanes en Mema<strong>

Ya había pasado más de una semana del reporte de la extraña criatura y Eret estaría ya de vuelta con la flota mercante para esa noche. Hipo había planeado un coordinado sistema de vigilancia junto con Mocoso, Eret y Bocón que incluía un plan de actuación en caso de emergencia. Desde Drago, Hipo se había dado cuenta que no siempre sería capaz de mantener la paz y debía estar preparado por si la guerra acechaba de nuevo. Por eso desde hacía un tiempo había estado mejorando la seguridad de la isla, como creando la Guardia o entrenando a los jinetes también en combate. Incluso él mismo había estado entrenado como espadachín por si nunca debía enfrentarse a alguien. Bocón dirigía su adiestramiento y como prueba final le hizo pelear a muerte con una manada de jabalíes salvajes. Hipo mató a varios de ellos, lo que le causó un breve trauma que le dejó unos días deprimido. Pero ya había pasado un tiempo de eso y ahora se sentía preparado para matar si la situación lo requería. Los demás habían madurado e Hipo sentía que él no podía ser menos, como jefe era lo que debía hacer. Encima sabía que todos habían sido siempre mejores guerreros que él y como jefe no podía pedirles que lucharan mientras él se escondía, así que por eso aprendió el arte de la guerra. Aún y así, en su fuero interno seguía deseando que esa paz en Mema perdurara para siempre, a pesar de saber que eso era imposible.

Pero nuestro joven vikingo tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para pensar en ello frecuentemente. Había estado ocupado con la ampliación del hangar de dragones y con su máquina incubadora de huevos de dragón, además de como profesor de la Academia y sus otras tareas como jefe. Se alegraba infinitamente de que Astrid le ayudara siempre y de saber que sus otros amigos también brindaban su apoyo cuando podían con el entrenamiento de la Academia. Patapez era el encargado de las clases teóricas, Mocoso se ocupaba de las lecciones de combate, Chusco y Brusca hacían el curso de iniciación para encontrar a tu compañero dragón, Astrid las clases de cuidados para dragones y Hipo se encargaba de cómo profundizar en la amistad con un dragón y de las lecciones de vuelo estándar.

Pero ese día noticias oscuras se cernían sobre Mema. Una visita inesperada estaba a punto de llegar para llevarse la calma cotidiana de la que disfrutaban los vikingos de la isla. Todo empezó con la llegada de la flota mercante. Parecían abatidos y hastiados, como si hubieran pasado por medio de un temporal. Eret fue a buscar directamente a Hipo.

- _Hipo, se acercan! Hay que darse prisa!_- Eret sonaba extremadamente alarmado.

- _Quién se acerca?_ _Y porque tan mala cara?_- Nada más terminar de decir esto el cuerno de emergencia sonó y un Terror Terrible se acercó hasta Hipo con un mensaje de la Guardia- _Cinco barcos, uno Berserker, uno Bog-burglar, uno de los Renegados, otro de los Asesinos y el último no se ha reconocido._- Hipo se quedó preocupado, pensando a qué clan pertenecía el último barco y la razón por la que todos esos clanes se unirían para venir a Mema.

- _Eso es porque no porta bandera insigne. Se trata del líder del archipiélago. Vienen por esa criatura Hipo, creen que somos nosotros._- La noticia de Eret cayó como una bomba a Hipo.

- _Y por qué iban a creer eso? Tenemos tratados de paz con todos ellos, jamás nos arriesgaríamos a ello._- Hipo sabía que los vikingos eran propensos a romper esos tratados, pero no era su caso.

- _Por eso podríamos haber ordenado no dejar supervivientes._ _Si esa es la defensa que tienes no tardaran en desmentirte. Yo sé que nosotros no hemos sido, pero ellos no pueden fiarse de nosotros._- Eret tenía razón, le había desbaratado su argumento en una frase.

- _Claro, somos los únicos que tenemos dragones. Además, ahora que hemos ampliado nuestro comercio con la flota pensaran que intentábamos eliminar a la competencia hundiendo sus barcos. Hay que buscar un argumento sólido y pruebas para defendernos de la acusación. Y pronto._- La cabeza de Hipo se movía más rápido que nunca.

- _No hay mucho tiempo, esperarán que les recibas y querrán hablar urgentemente contigo sobre el tema._

- _No si tienen hambre y sus estómagos hablan por ellos. Es poco, pero si les hacemos cenar primero ganaré unos minutos para pensar en algo._

En ese instante Mocoso se acercó montado en Garfios y Desdentao los seguía de cerca. Al parecer los barcos venían directamente y la Guardia estaría esperando órdenes sobre cómo actuar con los barcos que se aproximaban. Desdentao estaría viniendo por si su amigo le necesitaba y también en representación a los dragones.

- _Hipo, esto es serio. Han izado bandera blanca, pero viendo sus caras cualquiera diría que vienen en son de paz._- Mocoso parecía dispuesto a desenvainar su porra y lanzarse al ataque a la orden.

- _Vienen por el dragón asaltante de barcos._ _Eret me ha informado. Organiza a la Guardia, que estén preparados pero no actúen aún. Meted a todos los barcos dentro en el astillero y mandad un mensaje al campamento en Isla Dragón, a ver si ahí también les han hecho una visita. Si veis que nuestros invitados se ponen tensos llevad a las mujeres y niños a las cuevas en construcción y ordenad el despegue de un escuadrón de dragones. No permitiré que ataquen Mema portando bandera blanca._- Hipo habló claro y sin dudar, no iba a dejar brechas en la seguridad de la isla ante tal visita.

- _De acuerdo jefe, pongo a todos en marcha inmediatamente. Vamos Garfios, hoy puede que haya acción por fin!_- Mocoso parecía casi hasta emocionado, aunque en su voz se atisbaban ciertos nervios.

- _Vamos Desdentao, tenemos invitados a los que recibir._- Hipo dijo a su fiel amigo.

- _De verdad crees que en esta situación es la mejor idea aparecer con un dragón?_- Le inquirió Eret.

- _Tal vez no._ _Pero no tenemos nada de qué escondernos ni quiero darles razones para pensarlo. Además, Desdentao es el alfa y en este caso tiene tanta voz y derecho a defenderse como yo. Ayuda a los barcos Eret, tratad de descargar todo por si se les ocurre prenderles fuego._- Hipo hablaba firme y seguro, convencido de sus decisiones.

- _Como ordenes, jefe._- Eret no vaciló ni cuestionó más, sabía que nada cambiaría de parecer a Hipo y en parte compartía su punto de vista.

Desdentao alzó el vuelo dirección a los muelles con Hipo a lomos suyos, seguidos por Quebrantacráneos y Eret. Al llegar divisaron claramente las naves acercándose. Hipo hizo llamar a Bocón y Valka, mientras que Desdentao llamó a Asaltanubes. Hicieron despejar los muelles de gente y barcos, llevaron a los dragones que no pertenecían a la Guardia al hangar y los vikingos que tampoco pertenecían a esta a encerrarse en sus hogares.

Las naves atracaron pacíficamente y los líderes de los distintos clanes se acercaron a donde estaba Hipo y sus aliados. Parecían a punto de batirse en duelo, pero el líder del Archipiélago, Axel, se acercó primero y se interpuso. Axel siempre había sido un hombre sensato, que había creado el Consejo del Archipiélago para tratar los asuntos de primer orden entre clanes. Entre otras, disponían de un sistema judicial imparcial, una cárcel que podían usar todos los clanes para no mantener a los criminales en sus islas, una biblioteca que guardaba manuscritos de todas las islas y donde había copias de todos los tratados entre clanes. Era territorio neutral, usado entre clanes para discutir sin tener que invadir o ser invadidos antes de empezar una guerra. En general, una institución que los unía a todos y que tenía una autoridad "interislal" a la que todos aceptaban "someterse" por las ventajas que conllevaba. Claro que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido realmente incluir la palabra someter en un tratado entre vikingos, es una forma de hablar. Que el propio líder y fundador de tal institución estuviera allí sólo ratificaba el número de clanes afectados y la gravedad del asunto.

- _Supongo que estarás al tanto de nuestros motivos para estar aquí, Hipo Haddock Horrendo tercero.-_ Axel no perdía el tiempo con salutaciones en una situación así- _Será mejor que puedas demostrar tu inocencia o me temo que las consecuencias para Mema serán nefastas_- Hizo que no sonara como una amenaza sino más bien como si se apiadara de su situación. Como siempre, se mostraba neutral ante la situación, aunque no por ello menos preocupado.

- _Por supuesto, lord Axel._ _Juro que demostraré la inocencia de las gentes de Mema ante el asunto de esta criatura. Es más, una vez sea aclarado este malentendido pondré inmediatamente a algunos jinetes de dragón a buscar a esa bestia para acabar con su amenaza de una vez por todas._- Hipo estaba convencido de poder demostrar su inocencia, o al menos esa imagen pretendía dar.

- _Querrás decir para entrenarlo y poder usarlo contra nosotros._- Rugió Alvin el Traidor.

- _Me estás diciendo que tú nunca has entrenado dragones y que de tenerlo en posesión no lo entrenarías para atacar Mema?_- Hipo lo dejó sin palabras, pero sabía que sus palabras contenían algo más importante- _Por otro lado, asumes que el dragón no es nuestro, o sino ya lo habríamos usado contra vosotros según tú. Por lo que rechazaré cualquier acusación por parte de los Renegados._- Hipo intentaba no sonreír triunfante ante la victoria que en cuestión de segundos había obtenido. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

- _Hipo tiene razón Alvin, tú mismo te has desdicho._- Interrumpió Axel - _De haber creído de verdad que Mema era culpable no habrías dicho eso y lo sabes. Esto confirma que tan solo buscas una razón para enfrentare a Mema de nuevo, más ahora que no está Estoico._

Esto dolió a Hipo, quien se sintió menospreciado ante tal afirmación. Sin embargo, sabía que su padre, por muy buen jefe que fuera y por mucho que lo respetaran todos incluido él, no habría sido capaz de conseguir acallar a Alvin tan fácilmente. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor, aunque también se recriminó haber despreciado un poco a su padre, quien sin duda había sido un gran hombre. Se quitó estos pensamientos de la cabeza, debía actuar rápido.

- _Sin embargo, sigues siendo bienvenido, como todos, a cenar en nuestro gran salón._- Hipo no quería perder su oportunidad y dar tiempo a que alguien más hiciera otro comentario- _Sois los invitados de Mema, sería una falta de respeto que tras un largo viaje y antes de un intenso debate no se os permitiera descansar y comer._

- _Ni sería aceptable por nuestro lado rechazar._- La líder de los Bog-burglars, Berta Tetas Grandes, amaba las buenas comidas, así que picó rápido. Por otro lado, tenían muy buenas relaciones con Mema y lo más probable es que simplemente hubieran venido a pedir explicaciones para calmar a algunas vikingas enfadadas. No debían estar buscando un conflicto armado, no por un par de barcos mercantes.

- _Totalmente cierto._ _Tras la cena nos reuniremos en privado y discutiremos los asuntos que nos conciernen._- Axel sabía que no podía rechazar tal oferta por dos razones: Berta ya había aceptado y sus hombres no tenían la culpa de la urgencia del asunto, así que probablemente protestarían durante varios días si se negaba.

Hipo se apresuró a guiarlos a todos. Durante el trayecto les dijo a Valka y Bocón que dijeran a la gente que saliera de sus casas y fingiera hacer actividades cotidianas. No quería levantar sospechas de que estaban preparados para defenderse, ya que podría tomarse como una actitud abiertamente hostil. El agravante de esto era la presencia de tantos jefes de clan, ya que si creían que los iban a tomar como rehenes la guerra estallaría inmediatamente.

Durante el camino Hipo habló con Berta. La situación pintaba mal, aunque los Bog-burglars sólo habían perdido un par de barcos y, en caso de ser Mema culpable, no pedirían más que la compensación correspondiente. Pero Berta le confesó que sabía que no eran ellos.

- _Conocía bien a Estoico y por lo que he oído has heredado mucho de sus habilidades como jefe. Él apreciaba nuestro tratado de paz y sé que tú también._- Berta le miró fijamente- _Especialmente por tu amistad con Camicazi. Me hubiera gustado que algún día os casarais, pero veo que llego tarde._

- _Aprecio mucho que me vieras como un buen marido, pero conozco a Camicazi. Sé que preferiría casarse por amor._- Hipo trataba de apartar la mirada, cohibido y atemorizado por la inmensa mujer.

- _Jajajajaja_- La risa de Berta tronó por todo Mema- _Realmente la conoces bien, aunque a mí no tanto. Sino sabrías que jamás casaría a mi hija. Las Bog-burglar despreciamos a los hombres. Bueno, a casi todos. Solo buscamos a uno que nos honre con una hija digna y luego nos deshacemos de él._- Berta sonaba realmente intimidante y casi parecía decir ese mensaje con segundas. Pero Hipo sabía que la mujer estaba bromeando más que nada.

- _Bueno, ya conoces a Camicazi_. _Cuando quiere puede ser muy convincente y cabezota._

- _Como tú. Mira que cambiar a Estoico el Inmenso de parecer sobre los dragones. Espero que Camicazi nunca intente algo así, porque pienso atarla a un mástil y…_

- _Y mandarla a alta mar. Conozco esa amenaza, mi padre la usaba a menudo._

El resto del camino y la cena transcurrieron en silencio. Hipo siguió pensando rápidamente en su defensa, consiguiendo encontrar pruebas y argumentos suficientes para demostrar la inocencia de Mema en este asunto. Algunas de ellas flojeaban un poco, pero esperaba convencer a los líderes y con el tiempo encontrar al verdadero culpable de los asaltos. Finalmente, llegó el momento de la verdad.

- _Bien, bien, bien. Vamos a la carga!_- Gritó el maníaco de Dagur- _Estoy ansioso por oír como entrenaste a un dragón capaz de matar a una tripulación entera. La forma en que despedazó esos cuerpos es… asombrosa!_- Sin duda estaba bien loco.

- _Cómo sabes tú como acabaron los cuerpos, Dagur?_- Hipo sabía que había una razón tras eso, pero con la indirecta acusación redujo la presión que ejercían sobre él.

- _Uno de mis barcos recuperó algunos cuerpos del agua._ _O ahora vas a acusarme por tener unos cuerpos y a usarlos como prueba contra mí?_- Dagur se había enfadado rápido, lo que no era de extrañar.

- _Para nada._ _Estoy aquí para demostrar la inocencia de Mema, no para culpar a nadie._- Con esto Hipo se estaba ganando la opinión de Axel y Berta, solo tenía que desmentir a Dagur y el líder de los Asesinos solo no podría sentenciarle culpable del crimen.- _Además, sé que no sois tan estúpidos como para guardar los cadáveres, arriesgándoos a que os descubran. Por otro lado, uno de mis hombres me confirmó tu historia, así que acusarte con eso habría sido una ofensa por mi parte._

- _Muy bien, resuelto este pequeño asunto, pasemos a oír que tienen que decir los líderes de los otros clanes en acusación contra Mema._- Axel quería evitar una guerra a toda costa. Pero lo que realmente quería era acabar rápido para poder volver a casa, en territorio neutral y con su mujer.

- _Le acusamos de atacar a nuestros barcos mercantiles y asesinar a nuestros marineros usando un dragón como instrumento para tan atroces actos._- Habló por fin el líder de los Asesinos. Que irónico que él usara la palabra atroz como significado negativo.

- _Bien, eso es todo?_- Nadie añadió nada más, excepto Alvin que murmuraba en el fondo a pesar de no poder participar- _Bien, Hipo, puedes proceder a exponer tus pruebas y argumentos para demostrar la inocencia de Mema._

- _Primero de todo, debo decir que hace tiempo hallamos unos dragones, llamados Aliento Apagado, que construyen sus nidos con metales y que ya han atacado anteriormente a barcos mercaderes en busca de dicho material. Aún más, podréis ver que aquí en Mema no adiestramos a ninguno dado que son demasiado pequeños para llevar a un jinete y no se les ha conseguido amaestrar jamás. Por tanto, propongo a estos dragones como posibles culpables de los ataques._- Esto iba a ser un espectáculo para Hipo y este era tan solo su primer número.

- _Aceptamos tu teoría, pero comprenderás que hasta que no identifiquemos al dragón eso no te excusa. Por otro lado, posees al alfa y aún sin jinete ni crianza podrías haber usado a esos dragones._- Puntualizó Axel. Para ser imparcial no se callaba mucho, aunque tenía toda la razón.

- _Cierto, pero Desdentao no ha impuesto jamás su voluntad a otros dragones._ _Es imposible demostrar que no es capaz, a pesar de que no sabemos si lo es, pero usaré otros argumentos y pruebas para defender mi causa. Primero, se os permitirá registrar Mema de cabo a rabo en busca de los objetos robados. Y aunque podáis pensar que lo lógico habría sido esconderlos en otro sitio, qué sentido tendría en caso de haber ordenado acabar con todos los testigos y de qué nos serviría entonces todo lo robado?_

- _Entonces, propones que si no encontramos ninguno de los objetos robados sea tomado como prueba a vuestro favor?_- Inquirió Axel.

- _Exactamente._

- _Viéndolo tal y como lo planteas, me parece justo y razonable. _

- _Eso es injusto! Cómo que es razonable?_- Costaba entender qué quería decir, carecía totalmente de sentido-_ No está demostrando no haber destruido los barcos y no haber matado a nadie, sólo no poseer los objetos robados._- Rugió furioso Dagur. Estaba claro que no iba a ceder.

- _En ese caso, permíteme demostrarte por qué no podríamos haberlo hecho. Si me seguís, he pedido que traigan a varios dragones para demostraros que son incapaces de herir a las personas por voluntad propia o por orden directa._- Hipo sabía que con esos dos argumentos ya no habría forma de que culparan a Mema y habría ganado.

Se dirigieron a un claro cercano donde había varios dragones con sus jinetes. Hipo pidió a los jinetes que se pusieran delante de sus dragones a unos tres pasos y amenazaran a sus dragones. Estos retrocedieron, pero no atacaron. Luego les ordenaron matarlos y ellos no movieron ni un músculo. Finalmente, Hipo pidió a Desdentao que les ordenara atacar, pero ni el primero supo hacerlo ni los segundos parecieron obedecer.

- _Bien, pues con esto creo que queda demostrado que…_

- _No demuestra nada._- Bramó Dagur- _Claro que no atacarían a sus jinetes._

Hipo hizo a los jinetes intercambiar posiciones y repitió el proceso, con el mismo resultado. Incluso pidió a Berta que fuera ella la que amenazara un dragón y que pidieran que mataran, pero nada ocurrió. Hipo dijo si alguien más quería probar, incluso con marineros al azar, para comprobar que decía la verdad. Axel lo desestimó. Decidieron pasar a hacer una inspección por toda Mema para comprobar que no tenían los objetos robados, aunque la inocencia de Mema ya había quedado probada. Hipo pidió a Astrid que guiara a los dragones y a los jinetes de vuelta a los establos. Al girarse, vio a Dagur embobado mirando descaradamente a Astrid. Axel también se dio cuenta, con lo que se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

- _Creo que no hemos tenido el placer de conocer a esa bella joven, Hipo._- Axel sabía de sobras que era su mujer, pero no había otra forma de hacer que Dagur dejara de mirar demasiado donde no debía. En puntos bastante concretos además.

- _Disculpad, os presento a Astrid Hofferson, mi esposa._- Hipo sonó más orgulloso de lo que jamás se le había oído.

Solamente entonces Dagur decidió dejar de mirar y se dio cuenta de las miradas que le estaban echando de reproche. Incluso Berta le miraba mal, pareciendo especialmente ofendida y a punto de hundirle las costillas y quedarse bien a gusto.

- _En realidad, es Astrid Haddock Hofferson. Y disculpad mis modales, pero no quisiera interrumpir vuestra importante reunión._- Dijo mientras se retiraba con los jinetes.

- _No está mal, menuda esposa te has buscado._- Le dijo Berta, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Unas horas más tarde la exhaustiva investigación había concluido y no habían encontrado nada. Era bien entrada la noche y de no ser por el escándalo todos dormirían ya. Axel declaró a Mema inocente y dijo que se retirarían de inmediato, aunque Hipo les ofreció un sitio para dormir y provisiones a cambio de las molestias. Ninguno de los barcos se quedó. Hipo declaró el día siguiente como libre de trabajo para todos, pues celebrarían la victoria y además necesitarían descansar. Pero siempre hay trabajo por hacer, de modo que Hipo pidió a Mocoso que montara en Garfios y siguiera a cierta distancia a los barcos para asegurarse que no pasaba nada. A cambio, le prometió una semana de permiso para, por ejemplo, ir a Isla Dragón. Si esos dos supieran quién se estaba dirigiendo en esos instantes ahí…

Ya de vuelta a su casa, Hipo se encontró con Astrid tumbada en la cama. No había cosa que le apeteciera más que pasar una increíble noche con su mujer. Se lanzó a sus brazos y estuvieron follando durante un par de horas. Tras eso, exhaustos, se recostaron en la cama. Intercambiaron besos y palabras tiernas unos minutos. Sin embargo, una terrible conversación se avecinaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Seguramente habrá dudas de a qué viene esto pero tranquilos que todo será revelado a su debido tiempo. Espero que os esté gustando hasta ahora.<strong>

**Y poco más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Adiós, Mema

**Muy buenas a todos, un nuevo capi al acecho. Siento haber tardado un pelín más pero cuando ayer lo iba a publicar me quedé dormido así que lo estoy publicando por la mañana. Se acerca el finde a tope así que me pondré a escribir como un loco para mantener los plazos que prometí, ya que no quiero dejar que la historia se enfríe.**

**Otra cosa es que este capítulo es bastante más corto que los demás, no porque me faltara tiempo para escribir sino porque dura lo que dura. No quiero avanzar más en este capítulo y yo creo que ha quedado bastante bien ya de por sí, así que si tengo tiempo mañana publicaré otro en compensación a la brevedad de este. Aunque ya digo, para nada me decepciona el resultado final ya que es uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenía de escribir.**

**Y nada más, disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5: Adiós, Mema<strong>

Astrid esperaba en casa a Hipo. Se desnudó y decidió esperarle así en la cama. Sabía que estaría muy cansado, pero ella solo quería que olvidara la terrible situación por la que acababa de pasar. Por eso, cuando su esposo llegó retiró las mantas que la cubrían y descubrió su cuerpo desnudo, dedicándole su más cálida sonrisa.

- _Ven aquí, cariño. Hazme tuya, maestro de dragones. Enséñame cómo se hace, genio salvador._

Hipo sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Se desnudó rápidamente y se pusieron manos a la obra, demasiado estresados como para perder el tiempo con preámbulos. Tras unas horas de ajetreado entrechocar de caderas, Hipo se recostó contra el pecho de Astrid, respirando dificultosamente por el cansancio. Entonces se separaron, se besaron tiernamente unos instantes y se separaron. Estaban contentos y sonriendo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero el victorioso jefe no se percató del extraño brillo en los ojos de su esposa.

- _Bueno, no podemos quejarnos,_- Comenzó Hipo- _ha salido mejor de lo esperado. Aún tenía algunas otras teorías y argumentos, pero he preferido sacar a los de mayor peso primero para acortar todo más. No quería preocupar demasiado a la gente de la isla._- Hipo intentaba fingir modestia, pero se sentía demasiado orgulloso de él mismo como para que le saliera bien.

- _Has estado increíble, cariño_._ Eres increíble._- Astrid dijo en un tono apagado.

- _Oye, no estarás preocupada por Dagur, verdad? Porque te juro que viajo ahora mismo hasta encontrar su barco y lo hundo._- Hipo estaba ya incorporándose.

- _No, no para nada._ _Tranquilo, estoy bien. Y ya volvemos? Que te dije sobre querer protegerme? Y sobre el tipo de persona que soy? No me asusta ese maníaco._- Astrid parecía reanimarse y reprenderle, pero no llegó ni a alzar la voz.

- _No es que le tengas miedo o quiera protegerte, pero pensé que igual te daba asco._ _Y no soporto la idea de él mirándote. Menos de esa manera._

- _Estoy segura que de haber intentado algo Berta habría sido la primera en saltarle encima y aplastarlo. Casi le parte en dos cuando se ha dado cuenta._

- _Sí, eso es verdad. Bueno, hoy estaba especialmente irritante así que aún me sorprende que haya abandonado la isla ileso._

- _Con Axel aquí no se habría atrevido a hacer nada. Qué digo? Es Dagur, siempre está irritante y no se habría parado a pensar en las consecuencias._- Astrid bostezó y parpadeó rápidamente, sonando cada vez más apagada.

- _Bueno, ya es muy tarde_._ Mañana tenemos el día libre, así que podemos ir a dormir ahora y disfrutar mañana de un picnic a solas._- Trataba de no hacerla sentir mal por estar cansado, pues la euforia de él le hacía difícil sentir el agotamiento.

- _Claro, sería estupendo! Seguro que mañana hay un montón de cosas para hacer._

Así ambos se fueron a dormir tranquilamente. Hipo acariciaba la melena de su mujer cuando cayó redondo y empezó a respirar fuerte. Astrid también estaba dormida, pero ella no roncaba tanto como su esposo. Por toda la isla no se oía ni un sonido, todos dormían plácidamente. Incluso los vigilantes nocturnos de turno tenían día libre así que también dormían. La luna estaba casi desaparecida y no se atisbaban nubes en el cielo. Eret estaba tomando un respiro de su viaje a remo a Isla dragón y otras actividades, aunque esa noche iba a descansar más bien poco. Ya se preocuparía por la mañana de lo que pudiera pasar. Su compañera sonrió en la oscuridad y le plantó un beso en los labios, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas pocas horas después…<strong>

Mocoso había seguido las embarcaciones hasta que se separaron, esperando no ser visto. Entonces, al no poder seguirlas todas y estar extremadamente cansado, decidió que era hora de volver a Mema. Le indicó a Garfios que diera media vuelta, pero aún y así acabó perdido. No sabía en qué momento tras girar en redondo había perdido el rumbo cuando en teoría solo debía ir recto. Tras varias horas volando en círculos, al fin dio con Mema. Se acercaba por la ladera norte, cerca de la Punta de la Muerte. Allí vio algo que no debía ver, pero que tampoco debería estar allí. Había un pequeño bote cargado con algunas alforjas. Se acercó a examinar, sin duda era de Mema, reconocía las marcas dejadas por los carpinteros. Observó las alforjas: provisiones suficientes para un mes y armas para un escuadrón entero. Pero entre las armas una llamó su atención. Se trataba de un hacha de doble filo que le resultaba familiar, que había visto en numerosas ocasiones a manos de…

Y entre las rocas apareció, cargando otra alforja llena de oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Ciertamente monedas de intercambio en cualquier parte. Pero eso daba igual ahora, lo preocupante fue ver quien la cargaba. La rubia dejó caer la saca al ver a su amigo allí y trató de huir, pero Mocoso la atrapó.

- _Astrid, detente! Dónde crees que vas?_- Rugió Mocoso- _Que estás haciendo, por las barbas de Odín? Es que Loki te ha maldecido con la locura o es otro plan secreto de Hipo?_- La tenía agarrada fuerte, sin querer hacerle demasiado daño aunque sabía de sobras que si cedía un poco ella sería capaz de librarse.

- _Déjame Mocoso, tú no lo entiendes._ _Es algo personal y he de hacerlo sola._- El tono de Astrid sonaba a lamento y desespero.

- _De qué me hablas?_ _Sabe Hipo esto?_- Mocoso no entendía nada, por eso quería respuestas.

- _Claro que no, te he dicho que debo hacerlo sola._ _Y suéltame ya, no es como si pudiera escapar teniendo a Garfios aquí._- Cuando la soltó Astrid aprovechó y cargó la última alforja- _Y ahora si no te importa me espera un largo viaje._

- _Ah no, de eso ni hablar. No te vas sin decirme qué vas a hacer y por qué. Y como intentes huir en barco de pido a Garfios que lo reduzca a cenizas y no tendrás material para tu terrible fuga._

- _No me fugo, Mocoso. Sólo es un viaje. He de buscar a alguien._

- _Dónde? Conocemos todos estas tierras, a qué sitio pretendes ir?_

- _A ninguno que te importe._- Astrid empezaba a estar furiosa.

- _Oh vamos, a qué sitio puedes ir donde los demás no te encontremos?_- Eso sonaba a altivo, como siempre que él intentaba tener la razón.

- _Al pasado._- La cara de Mocoso mostraba que se había perdido del todo- _Voy a buscar a mis padres. Estás contento ya?_- Le increpó Astrid.

- _No, pero estoy algo menos perdido._ _O algo más. Pero tus padres no están muertos?_

- _Es una larga historia y no tengo tiempo. Pero el caso es que hay la posibilidad de que aún estén vivos. Y voy a descubrir si es cierto o no._- Hinchó el pecho orgullosa, mostrando que no dudaba de sí misma- _Por eso debo hacerlo sola. Es mi pasado, mis problemas y por ello mi búsqueda de la verdad. Voy a alumbrar hasta la última sombra de mi pasado manchado de mentiras._- Astrid se debatía entre llorar o salir corriendo a cumplir su misión sin mirar atrás. Pero lo que dijo Mocoso la dejó helada.

- _Entiendo pues que no has dejado una nota a nadie._ _Nadie excepto yo sabe que te vas, verdad?_- Astrid asintió-_ Entonces llévate a Tormenta contigo._

- _Qué? Por qué?_

- _Primero, ella también te echará de menos, pero es tu amiga: no te juzgará por lo que haces. Segundo, me sentiré mejor si sé que vas con alguien, más si es un dragón. Sé que eres fuerte, pero intentas hacer algo titánico tú sola. Y tercero, porque mañana por la mañana con la primera luz del alba le diré a Hipo que te has fugado._

- _…_- Astrid no sabía qué decir, tenía los ojos como platos- _Por… Por q… Por qué? Por qué me avisas, por qué se lo vas a contar a Hipo? Es que no entiendes lo que te estoy di…_

- _Lo entiendo perfectamente, Astrid!_- Le gritó Mocoso- _Sé lo que amo a mi padre, por eso no puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes tú ahora. Pero si entiendo tu sentimiento de querer recuperarlos, pues yo haría lo mismo. Por ello te doy una oportunidad, pero si mañana te encontramos se acabó tu búsqueda en solitario. Por otro lado, sé lo que yo amo a Berta y el dolor que sentiría si supiera que ha ido a hacer algo tan peligroso sin contarme nada. Y sé que el dolor de Hipo será infinitamente mayor. Por todo esto, como mi je… como mi amigo, sé que le debo al menos aliviar ese dolor contándole lo que sé. _

- _Gracias, Mocoso. Yo…_

- _Déjate de tonterías y ve a buscar a Tormenta. Vamos Garfio, intentemos distraer a quien pueda merodear de camino a los establos._

Y sin decir nada más, Mocoso se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos. Minutos más tarde, él se recostaba en su cama, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. Como capitán de la Guardia había incumplido su deber, pero si no era bueno como amigo, qué importaba lo demás? En el mismo tiempo, la rubia había cargado la mitad de las cosas previstas para el viaje en Tormenta y había escondido las demás. Sólo se llevaría su fiel hacha como arma, pues a cambio llevaba consigo un dragón. Se giró y miró a la aldea una última vez.

- _Adiós, Mema._- Tormenta alzó el vuelo a su orden y ambas se alejaron silenciosamente de la isla.- _Adiós, Hipo._- Astrid volvía a sollozar, sabiendo que a esa distancia nadie podría oír su lamento. Se fundió con la noche y voló hacia el norte. Quién sabe qué la estaría esperando y qué sucedería?

Por otro lado, un atormentado Mocoso se dirigía abatido como nunca hacia su hogar. Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto y le deseaba suerte a Astrid. Se preparó para una breve noche y más para la dura mañana que le esperaba. Se tumbó en su cama, dándole vueltas a temas como el amor y el dolor. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando le asomaba una lagrimilla, se la secó bruscamente y se recriminó su propia debilidad. Cuando acabó con sus pensamientos las primeras luces de la mañana asomaban ya. Había llegado el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Si si, está bien. Ya he avisado que era un poco corto pero no os preocupéis, el grueso de la historia se acerca. A partir de ahora presentaré los nuevos personajes que yo mismo he creado (en mi cabeza solo, por ahora). No voy a contar nada más, no quiero hacer spoilers. Espero que este capítulo no haya decepcionado a nadie (o no mucho) y que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho.<strong>

**Ala, un placer y nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Un extraño en Mema

**Muuuy buenas a todos! Pues lo dicho es promesa, a solo un día tenéis otro capítulo del fic! La verdad es que disfruto un montón escribiéndolo y me encanta saber que está gustando tanto, así que estoy escribiendo a tope!**

**Este es un poco más largo que el anterior pero más breve que otros. La verdad, no sé muy bien como irán los siguientes pero posiblemente sean más o menos como este. **

**Y nada más, disfruten de la lectura!**

**Oh si, un segundo. Se me ha olvidado decirlo y, leyendo otros fic me he dado cuenta, pero pooor supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto los inventados por mí) sino que son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. Ala, ahora ya lo he dicho.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6: Un extraño en Mema<strong>

El Sol empezaba a despuntar cuando Mocoso se acercó dando gritos a la casa de Hipo. Los vecinos a los que despertó no estuvieron nada contentos, más bien parecían a punto de tirarle un cazo a la cabeza para que callara. Pero al fin y al cabo era el jefe de la Guardia llamando al jefe del clan, así que no lo hicieron por sí acaso se trataba de algo importante. Y realmente lo era, Mocoso estaba a punto de comunicarle a Hipo sus "sospechas" sobre la fuga de Astrid. Hipo se despertó, viendo que apenas era de día. Supuso que Mocoso quería darle directamente el reporte de su persecución para poder irse a dormir, aunque realmente se lo podría haber ahorrado. Mocoso entró de golpe en la casa, llamándole aún.

- _Ya voy Mocoso, deja de armar jaleo._- Hipo salió a medio vestir de su habitación- _Ya me darás el informe más tarde, vete a descansar._

- _Es Tormenta Hipo! Cuando volví había desaparecido de su establo!- _Mocoso gritaba aún más fuerte.

- _Calma, calma._ _Que Tormenta ha desaparecido? Cómo es eso posible?_- Hipo volvió arriba- _Milady, sabes tú lo que ha podido ocurrir?_- Hipo estaba tan dormido que no se daba cuenta, pero de repente- _Astrid? No está, ni su ropa, ni su hacha, ni sus cosas…_- De repente Hipo se dio cuenta de algo- _Este es su anillo… Dónde habrá ido?_

- _Hipo, creo que Astrid se ha fugado. No la he visto al venir, y ni ella ni Tormenta están._- Mocoso intentaba disimular, haciendo como que no sabía nada.

- _Pues tenemos que encontrarla._ _No creo que se haya ido muy lejos._- En su fuero interno Hipo deseaba que solo hubiera ido a dar un vuelo matutino, pero conocía demasiado bien a su esposa como para saber que no se iría sin decir nada ni se llevaría todas sus cosas. Además, Patán la habría visto sobrevolar la isla, pues casi nadie se aventuraba por encima de las nubes, ya que solo los dragones más fuertes o veloces pueden subir tanto.- _Rápido, ves a buscar a Eret para que nos ayude. Y manda un Terror Terrible a Isla Dragón a ver si saben algo. Voy a por Patapez._

Se pusieron en marcha instantáneamente, yendo todo lo rápido que podían. Hipo buscó a su amigo en la biblioteca en construcción, ya que estaba de camino, pero al no encontrarle fue directamente hacia su casa. Cuando le encontró le despertó rápido y le puso al corriente de la situación. Patapez se preparó con Barrilete para el vuelo de exploración y partió de inmediato. Mocoso mandó el Terror Terrible con el mensaje y fue a buscar a Eret. Justo cuando llegaba a su casa le vio salir de algún sitio detrás de esta.

- _Eret, rápido! Astrid se ha fugado! Sabes algo?_- De repente Mocoso se dio cuenta de que no salía de su casa sino de la pequeña playa que había tras esta, donde solía guardar un bote para ir a dar paseos en barco, ya que echaba de menos su vida en el mar- _De dónde vienes Eret?_- Le inquirió

- _Ah de un paseo matutino._ _Es cuando el agua está más calmada y se está más a gusto navegando._- Disimuló Eret como pudo- _Qué decías de Astrid, que se ha fugado? Cómo sabéis que es eso?_- De repente mostró verdadera preocupación por el reciente cambio de situación.

- _Se ha ido con todas sus cosas y no la he visto sobrevolar la isla al volver. He mandado un mensaje a Isla Dragón para ver si saben algo_- El rostro de Mocoso ensombreció- _pero me temo que hay que esperarse lo peor._

- _Por qué haría eso? Qué gana con ello? No lo entiendo, acaso no era feliz aquí? No ha sido feliz todos estos años?_- Eret paró, pensando por qué había dicho eso en alto y por qué a Mocoso, quién seguramente también lo estaría pasando mal.

- _Sin duda se la veía feliz. Además, aunque no lo fuera, por qué irse en un día en que todos los demás si lo éramos?_- Al parecer, Mocoso también se formulaba preguntas similares.

Ambos se miraron de golpe a la vez con igual expresión, sin poder creerse sus propias sospechas. Era una idea demasiado descabellada como para que fuera cierta. Decidieron ir a por sus dragones y buscar a Hipo y Patapez, a ver qué sabían ellos y a esperar noticias de Isla Dragón.

**Mientras tanto, en Isla Dragón…**

- _Maldita holgazana, despierta de una vez._- Le dijo Chusco a su hermana.- _Se ha ido ya ese amante tuyo de la barca? En ese caso abre la ventana, huele a demonios ahí dentro._

La puerta de la habitación de Brusca se abrió y su casco voló contra la cabeza de Chusco. Se cerró de un portazo y se abrió de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, mostrando a la rubia vestida y con mala cara. Recogió su casco y le dio una bofetada a su hermano.

- _Y a ti que más te da. Además, hoy es día libre, por qué me despiertas tan pronto?_- Se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba indignada.

- _Noticias de Mema y no son buenas._ _Astrid se ha fugado e Hipo está desesperado. Preguntan si sabemos algo y que vayamos cuanto antes. _

- _Astrid? Por qué se iría?_

- _Ni idea. Te crees que soy tan listo?_- Chusco la miraba con cara de preguntárselo seriamente- _Espera, lo crees?_

- _Para nada. En fin pues, cojamos a Vómito y Eructo y vayamos, no?_

- _Ya estaríamos allí si no tardaras tanto en despertarte. Con lo bien que se duerme colgando de una viga._

- _Sí, pero hay cosas que no puedes hacer de esa manera._- Brusca murmuró, sin saber que su hermano la había oído y le estaban entrando arcadas mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

**Una hora más tarde, en Mema…**

Hipo había reunido a todos sus amigos en la Academia para iniciar una exhaustiva búsqueda más allá de la isla. Ya que no sabían nada en Isla Dragón descartó esa zona de su área de búsqueda. Distribuyó a sus amigos en los puntos cardinales para escombrar un área de búsqueda de 90º cada uno.

- _Bien, Eret tú irás hacia el Sur, ya que navegaste por esos mares y conoces mejor la zona. Patapez, encárgate del Oeste, ya que Barrilete es el que más tiempo aguanta en vuelo sin tener que descansar y hacia allí hay pocas islas. Chusco y Brusca id a…_- No pudo terminar la frase.

- _Hipo, creo que tú deberías ir al Este._- Le interrumpió Mocoso.

- _Y eso por qué?_

- _Eeeehhhh… porqueeeee…_- De repente su plan no le parecía tan prometedor-_ Porque tú eres el único que se atreve a viajar a territorio desconocido?_

- _Cierto, tienes razón, buen punto. En ese caso, Chusca y Brusco id hacia el Norte. Tu Mocoso quédate por si vuelve o algo, ya hiciste bastante ayer como para que te mande de nuevo a volar largas horas._

Mocoso se sintió aliviado de saber que al menos alejaba a Hipo de Astrid, pues prefería que la encontrara otro, si la encontraban. La situación podía ser muy violenta si era la pareja la que se reencontraba. También prefirió no meterse en la búsqueda, pues se sentiría demasiado culpable como para no ir hacia donde suponía que Astrid había ido, teniendo en cuenta el sitio donde estaba y hacia donde orientaba su bote. Pero justo en ese instante, una sombra sobrevoló la Academia. Valka y Asaltanubes bajaron de repente, alertados por el movimiento que había percibido. Era poco común que el grupo de amigos más famoso de Mema se reuniera para ir a una misión todos juntos. Formaban la élite de jinetes de dragones y eran sin duda muy hábiles en ello. Justo cuando Valka se acercó para preguntar qué ocurría, otra sombra, aunque menor, sobrevoló la Academia. Lo que presenciaron a continuación les dejaría sin palabras durante unos minutos.

Del cielo descendió una criatura que jamás ninguno de ellos había visto. Aterrizó como si nada en la arena y se irguió cuan alta era. Aparentaba medir dos metros y medio de alto, aunque el efecto era incrementado en unos quince centímetros por el tamaño de sus alas, que le conferían tres metros y algo más de envergadura. Era musculosa y cubierta de unas brillantes escamas azules. De su cabeza sobresalía una enorme y alargada boca, llena de afilados dientes, y unas enormes orejas alargadas. Los ojos bastante separados del centro, con pupilas sesgadas, y con unos pequeños cuernos un poco por encima. En vez de pies tenía patas con garras, aunque poseía claramente brazos y unas manos, aunque estas también poseían unas zarpas aterradoras. Y por si fuera poco, además tenía una larga y gruesa cola, acabada en una formación ósea puntiaguda y afilada. La criatura parecía haber nacido para matar a todo lo que encontrara. Pero sus facciones tenían semejanzas con los humanos y llevaba unos pantalones, con un agujero para la cola, y varias riñoneras atadas a un cinturón. Sin duda no se trataba un dragón común. Los presentes recularon y se pusieron en guardia ante la aparición de la criatura. Sin embargo, no hubieran podido hacer nada ni aunque les fuera la vida en ello. Esa cosa habló.

- _Disculpad que irrumpa así, pero estoy buscando la isla de Mema._- Bramó una voz grave y muy ronca.

- _…_- Nadie dijo nada.

- _Por lo que sé está por aquí cerca, pero nunca he estado y no podría reconocerla_.- Siguió la criatura, como si fuera lo más normal- _Ah, disculpad mis modales. Mi nombre es Fritjof. Lamento si les he asustado, pero como les vi con dragones y en Mema entrenan dragones pensé que sabrían algo. También supuse que no se asustarían de mí, o no tanto como lo haría la mayoría de gente._- La extraña criatura parecía dolida, de modo que Valka fue la primera en hablar.

- _No, discúlpanos tú. No hemos visto jamás nada igual y estamos… bueno, sorprendidos cuanto menos._

- _Si tío, se te ve mal. No tendrás fiebre o algo con ese color azulado no?_- Todos lo miraron y se calló. Había aprendido el significado de esas miradas.

- _En fin, si no os importa os agradecería que me indicarais cómo llegar a Mema._- La criatura no parecía tener excesiva paciencia, así que Valka volvió a hablar.

- _Perdona, iba a decir que esto es Mema, por qué lo preguntas?_

- _Estoy buscando al jefe, Hipo Haddock Horrendo tercero. También se le conoce como el Gran Maestro de Dragones._- La revelación de la criatura hizo ensombrecer el rostro de Hipo.

- _Ese soy yo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo._- Se había recompuesto de la sorpresa inicial y recordó en qué estaba metido-_ Debo hacer algo muy importante._- Se dirigió a sus amigos- _Partid de inmediato, cuanto más tardemos más distancia podrá poner entre nosotros. Mocoso, ven._- Le hizo señas a su amigo para que se acercara- _Pon a alguien de confianza de la Guardia a vigilarle de cerca, no me fio. Jamás había visto nada igual, pero por lo menos no es agresivo. Viéndolo, si me quisiera muerto ya lo estaría. Ah y dile al vigilante que le daré también una semana de permiso._

- _De acuerdo, pondré a Gustav._- Vaciló un momento y añadió- _Mucha suerte Hipo._

- _Gracias. Vamos! Tenemos que ir!_- Al ver que la criatura se acercaba a él dijo algo más-_ Mama, ocúpate de nuestro invitado. Hablaremos después, siento no poder atenderte pero tengo algo urgente que hacer._

- _Hipo espera, no puedes irte así!_- Al ver que salía volando, Valka trató de seguirle, pero fue detenida por esa criatura.

- _No os preocupéis. Si es tan cabezota como he oído no podréis convencerle. Dejadlo, mi caso puede esperar. En cambio, si sois su madre y vuestro nombre es Valka debéis ser la jinete de dragón que tantos problemas dio a Drago. Tal vez también podáis ayudarme._

- _Está bien, pero trátame de tú por favor. No soy tan vieja, aún. Eh espera, cómo es que me conoces?_- Valka cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. No sabía porque, pero algo le hacía confiar en el pacifismo de esa criatura.- _Y podrías repetirme tu nombre?_

- _Por supuesto, soy Fritjof y antes que nada me gustaría contaros… contarte mí historia…_

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Valka escuchó atentamente lo que Fritjof le contó. La oscura historia de su pasado la turbó, pero la propuesta con la que había viajado hasta Mema le pareció bastante prometedora. Además, había algo acerca de lo que pedía que hiciera hervir la vena aventurera que Valka había dejado desde que se estableciera en Mema. Y una oportunidad para descubrir algo totalmente nuevo acerca del apasionante mundo de los dragones.

**A la vuelta de Hipo y los demás…**

Los cinco jinetes y sus cuatro dragones se reencontraron en la Academia al cabo de unas tres horas de partir. Todos volvieron con las manos vacías y sin ninguna información. Hipo se desplomó en el suelo, ahogando un llanto de ira y dolor. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a salir, su madre y Fritjof surgieron a su encuentro. Fritjof esperó atrás, apartado mientras las miradas de recelo de los jinetes se posaban en él.

- _Hipo, tenemos que hablar._- Le dijo su madre en un tono de extrema preocupación- _Tienes que contarme qué está ocurriendo. Pero no aquí, vamos a un sitio donde podamos hablar en privado._

- _De acuerdo mama._- Se alejaron y se metieron en el despacho de Hipo en la Academia- _Astrid se ha fugado mama. Ha abandonado Mema, nadie sabe por qué, ni a dónde ha ido, ni cuándo exactamente se fue._

- _Entonces ha hecho lo que me temía que hiciera… Jamás debí contarle esa historia._

- _De qué hablas mama? Qué historia le contaste?_- La ira bullía en Hipo y la transmitió a sus palabras, creando un tono acusador contra su madre.

Así fue cómo Valka le reveló a Hipo la verdad sobre los padres de Astrid. Ella no quería contárselo, pues conocía a su hijo y sabía que él mismo sufriría por Astrid sabiendo la verdad. Como madre sólo quería ahorrarle dolor, pero al final era mejor contarle la verdad que ocultarle la razón de la huida de Astrid. Entonces todo cobró sentido para Hipo: tenía un motivo para huir, tenía un posible destino y además dedujo que lo hizo aquel día porque era cuando menos gente habría para vigilar y por tanto nadie vería su fuga. Pero aún y así no pudo reprimir su furia por la forma en que ella lo había abandonado sin plantearse pedir ayuda. Sentía la confianza entre ellos rota. Estaba a punto de expresar esos pensamientos, pero Valka se adelantó.

- _No te precipites Hipo. Sé lo que estás pensando y no es así. Has de entenderlo Hipo, se trata de su familia. Es su propia misión, es su elección y es lo que debes respetar._

- _Y por qué no me pidió ayuda?! Por qué no me dijo nada?! EH?! POR QUÉ HUYÓ EN LUGAR DE PREPARAR UNA BÚSQUEDA BIEN ORGANIZADA?!_- La cólera de Hipo era palpable, como un aura alrededor de él.

- _Y qué habrías hecho tú?_- Le gritó su madre- _Acaso no has desobedecido siempre a tu padre? Acaso no me encontraste yendo tú solo? No mantuviste a Desdentao oculto un tiempo por miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir si se conocía la verdad? Entonces, por qué no puedes entender que Astrid está pasando por lo mismo._

- _Yo, no quería decir…_

- _Claro que no, pero, si alguien te dijera que Estoico en realidad está vivo, no irías de inmediato a buscarle? No apartarías a Astrid por temor a ponerla en peligro, alegando que es tu deber y tu misión? Piensa que Astrid y tú no sois tan diferentes Hipo._

- _Yo… yo… qué he hecho?_- Hipo se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a sollozar muy fuerte. Se había dado cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba. Y, entonces, se dio cuenta que su ira sólo era causada por la angustia que sentía al pensar que Astrid podría estar en peligro.

- _Oh Hipo, ven aquí._- Su madre le abrazó tiernamente- _Créeme, sé que es duro separarte voluntariamente de las personas a las que quieres. Por eso la entiendo. Y sé que a veces no es la decisión más fácil de tomar, por mucho que sepas que es la mejor. Pero has de entender que no puedes ni debes ayudarla. Astrid sabe cuidar de sí misma, por eso no dudo en que volverá. Es su pasado y su destino Hipo, no puedes luchar contra eso._

- _Tienes razón._- Hipo asintió, se enjuagó las lágrimas y se sentó. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba recompuesto y salió para hablar con sus amigos. Tenía mucho que contar.

Les narró a todos la historia de Astrid y su familia. Todos comprendieron entonces sus razones para irse y aceptaron no buscarla y esperar a su regreso. Aún y así, en el fondo todos guardaban miedo y recelo a lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su amiga. En menos de una hora, acordaron seguir con el día a día y disfrutar del día libre que tenían. Preferían no preocuparse por Astrid para evitar sentirse mal. Valka volvió a reunirse con su hijo. Le dijo que si estaba en buenas condiciones, debía hablar con Fritjof. Hipo asintió y se dirigió a buscar a la criatura en cuestión.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ya está aquí! Mi primer personaje de creación propia y casera! Aún no se sabe mucho de él, pero a ver qué les parece el personaje y cómo pinta. Así que les invito a dejar teorías en las review y por supuesto a comentar cualquier aspecto de la historia que les guste o que no! <strong>

**Así que nada, un placer y nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Historia dolorosa

**Muy buenas a todos y si, volvemos con nuevo capi! Espero que estéis preparados porque se avecinan aventuras para nuestros protagonistas.**

** Sabed que gracias a las reviews he ido añadiendo pequeños guiños en la narración, aunque realmente no modifican la historia. En este capítulo cuento mucho diciendo poco, así que atentos! Nah, es broma que aún os soltaré spoilers.**

**Y nada más, disfrutad de la lectura!**

**Por cierto, tengo que repetir lo de los personajes? Si? No? No? Si? En fin, que no son propiedad mía en su mayoría (excepto Fritjof por ahora) y no los uso con ánimo de lucro. Ya, obligación cumplida.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 7: Historia dolorosa<strong>

La criatura recién llegada vio escuchadas sus súplicas al fin. Hipo se acercó a él y le invitó a ir a su despacho de la Academia para hablar, aunque le dijo que intentara no romper nada por el camino. Cuando llegaron a su despacho cerró la puerta y le estuvo a punto de ofrecer asiento, pero al ver de nuevo la cola y sus alas se lo pensó mejor. Ambos quedaron de pie y se creó un silencio tenso durante unos segundos.

- _En fin, permíteme disculparme por mi actitud anteriormente. Ha ocurrido una pequeña tragedia que ya hemos solucionado._- Se disculpó Hipo- _Y ahora, querías verme por alguna razón?_

- _Así es, Maestro de Dragones. Y las disculpas sobran, viendo la situación es totalmente comprensible._- La criatura le hablaba tranquilamente, lo que aún erizaba el pelo a Hipo- _Pero antes de haceros mi petición, permitidme contaros mi historia._

- _Por supuesto, entiendo que tiene algo relevante que ver con lo que me vas a pedir. Así que procede tranquilamente. Y llámame Hipo y trátame de tú, no es necesaria tanta formalidad._

- _Como quieras. Y si, prometo que la historia es totalmente relevante._- Respiró hondo y se preparó-_ Allá voy. Yo nací como hijo heredero de un clan rico y poderoso, perteneciente a una tierra lejana. No vivíamos ni en una isla como vosotros, pero sí que cerca de la costa, lo suficiente como para que hubiera dragones. Sin embargo, desde generaciones antes que naciera yo, había una tregua con ellos, pues había espacio de sobras para todos para obtener alimento y poder vivir. Esa paz nos dio la oportunidad de crecer y expandirnos, crear campamentos mineros tierra adentro y talar bosques enteros para obtener madera y más espacio. Y con el tiempo, el comercio llegó. Y al igual que con todos los otros sitios, la riqueza nos hizo codiciosos. Yo mismo viví rodeado de lujos. Pero también hacía que otros codiciaran nuestra riqueza. Así que un enemigo mi pueblo creía muerto, reunió un poderoso ejército y atacó. Arrasaron la ciudad y cientos de valientes hombres murieron defendiéndola. Mis padres y yo huimos y mi pueblo se dispersó por el mar, pero prometimos que con el tiempo volveríamos. El enemigo de mi padre no podía permitir eso, así que decidió acabar con nosotros. Pero sabía que aún matándonos, nuestra gente volvería y algún primo mío tomaría el mando. Por ello, llamó a una hechicera de una tierra lejana. Debía impedir que nadie recuperara la confianza en mi dinastía de modo que él y la suya pudieran seguir ocupando el trono de mi ciudad. Por ello, le dijo a la hechicera que matara a mis padres con un conjuro, pero que a mí me maldijera de tal forma que el mundo entero me repudiara, condenándome a vivir en las sombras durante siete largos años, desde que tenía quince. Y, como podrás suponer, lo que ves delante de ti es el resultado de la maldición: un híbrido entre dragón y humano. Por esto me estuve escondiendo, solo recibiendo noticias del mundo a través de un sirviente durante cuatro años. Pero tras este tiempo me abandonó, satisfecho con que le hubiera dado bastante oro como para no preocuparse de nada en su vida. Así que me cubrí en un gran manto que cambié a un mercader a escondidas por algo de oro y caminé encorvado de taberna en taberna, buscando información sobre quien pudiera liberarme de mi maldición. Y así fue como me relacioné con la purria de todas las aldeas y ciudades en islas o en tierra, y también es como oí hablar de ti. Cuando llegué al Archipiélago, una isla cercana a esta, oí acerca de ti, acerca del Gran Maestro de Dragones, quien monta al alfa y derrotó a Drago Puñosangriento. Por eso pensé que tal vez tú eras el indicado para ayudarme._- La criatura, bueno Fritjof, terminó su relato.

- _Vaya… lamento oír tan trágica historia. Sin duda has pasado muchas penurias. Por otro lado, me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero por si no te has dado cuenta jamás había visto ni oído nada parecido a tu caso. Desgraciadamente, me temo que carezco de medios para revertir tu maldición._- Hipo sonó totalmente sincero, aunque algo turbaba su mente.

- _Tal vez tú no, pero tu madre, la Gran Maestra de Dragones Valka, me ha dicho que podría conocer a un clan lejano que sí sabría hacerlo. Por ello, te pido que no te precipites. Escucha primero mi trato._- Fritjof tenía una mirada casi desesperada y por su tono se apreciaba una súplica.

- _De acuerdo. Lo siento si me he precipitado, adelante, te escucho._- Hipo entrecruzó brazos y frunció el ceño.

- _Al principio sí iba a pediros para revertir la maldición, pero desde que tu madre me dijo que eso era imposible para vosotros descarté esa opción._ _En cambio, te pido que me guíes y me lleves hasta ese clan de jinetes de dragón que tu madre me ha comentado, pues tú entiendes a los dragones y también eres un jinete. Llevarte conmigo podría facilitarme ganarme su confianza, pues como entenderás es casi imposible que lo haga yo solo con este aspecto._- Fritjof estaba tenso como una soga.

- _Lo que propones me parece correcto, si mi madre sabe dónde está ese clan no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte._ _Pero comprenderás también que estás pidiendo una expedición a tierras lejanas, teniendo en cuenta que apenas si te conozco. Además de que eso supondrá llevar suministros y que como jefe deje a los míos desatendidos durante días o semanas. De modo que me veo obligado a preguntar, qué gano yo o Mema con ayudarte?_- alzó una ceja, preguntándole si había realmente algo que le pudiera ofrecer y que valiera la pena.

- _Por supuesto._- Fritjof sonrió-_ Primero de todo y antes de partir, te llevaré a mi refugio y te daré todas las riquezas que mis padres pudieron salvar el día que huimos de nuestra ciudad. Eso es por las molestias, independientemente de si me libras de mi maldición o no. Y en caso de que lo consigamos, prometo reunir a mi gente y servirte para el resto de nuestras vidas como ciudadanos de Mema, entregados como siervos a ti. Y estoy seguro que ellos accederán de buen grado a dar parte de su riqueza con tal de poder volver a tierra firme y dejar atrás sus vidas errantes._- Concluyó confiando en que eso convenciera a Hipo de ayudarle.

- _Vaya, la verdad no me esperaba eso._ _Por supuesto propones un trato muy beneficioso para ambos, aunque te prometo desde ya que tu gente no será tratada como esclavos una vez lleguen a Mema sino como ciudadanos. Pero la verdad es que tu gente sabe de comercio y puede tener ciertos conocimientos que nosotros no poseemos, de modo que nos podría ser muy útil tenerles aquí con nosotros. Pero aún queda otra cuestión. Como reunirás a tu gente?_- Había de asegurarse que no era una promesa vacía y que si aceptaba no pondría su vida y la seguridad de Mema en peligro por nada.

- _La verdad es que ya desde pequeño, antes de convertirme en esto, era clavado a mi madre, la verdadera heredera al trono aunque gobernara mi padre. De ese modo mi gente podrá reconocerme. Por otro lado, cualquiera que perteneciera a mi ciudad porta un emblema como este._- Sacó un medallón de una de sus riñoneras- _Por eso al mostrárselo sabrán enseguida que soy el verdadero. Así se acordó cuando huimos al mar._

Hipo se quedó unos segundos pensando. Por él no había problema alguno, pues era la ocasión perfecta para salir de nuevo a explorar el mundo con Desdentao y conocer nuevos dragones y a más jinetes de dragón. Pero era una decisión difícil y que tendría muchas repercusiones, de modo que prefirió hablarlo antes con Desdentao, Valka y Bocón. Así se lo dijo a Fritjof, quien vio eso como una buena señal y se retiró de inmediato. La gente de Mema ya se había despertado, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a pescar un rato. Aún no estaba preparado para dejarse ver por tanta gente, más que nada por miedo a sus reacciones.

Hipo se reunió con su madre y sus dos mejores amigos para discutir la propuesta del recién llegado. Valka e Hipo estaban a favor, Desdentao parecía tan emocionado como el día en que descubrió el secreto de sus escamas divisibles, que le permitían recoger a Hipo cuando volaban por separado. El único que no las tenía todas era Bocón, a quien no le apetecía tener que hacer el trabajo de jefe durante tanto tiempo. Para convencerlo, Hipo decidió crear un Consejo de Sustitución. En dicho consejo, Bocón ejercía de líder, pero Mocoso, Eret, Patapez, Chusco y Brusca le harían de consejeros, siendo responsables cada uno de su correspondiente aspecto del gobierno: defensa, marítima, relaciones externas con otras islas… Y Valka pasaba a ser la dirigente máxima de la Academia. Finalmente Bocón cedió no sin antes poner como condición que cada uno de los implicados en el Consejo de Sustitución aceptara libremente su cargo. Cuando todos fueron informados de la decisión y aceptaron sus nuevas responsabilidades, se puso en marcha la preparación del viaje de Hipo, Desdentao y Fritjof.

Lo primero era comunicar la decisión a la gente de Mema. Para ello se reunió a todos en el Gran Salón, con los dragones reunidos también afuera o en las ventanas que se habían esculpido específicamente para darles cobijo en esas reuniones. Hipo empezó a hablar paulatinamente, diciéndoles que un desconocido había venido hasta su isla en busca de ayuda. Siguió adelante contándoles un resumen de la historia de Fritjof y al acabar les presentó al mencionado. Todos parecían asustado ante su aspecto, pero la apariencia tranquila en su rostro y al haber oído su trágica historia nadie chilló ni le atacó. Entonces Hipo contó detalladamente la petición que les había hecho y lo que obtendrían a cambio. Acabó por comunicarles que habían decidido aceptar, a lo que Fritjof, quien tampoco sabía nada, empezó a gritar de alegría. Hipo les contó a todos el plan que habían establecido y acerca del nuevo Consejo de Sustitución. Una vez la gente quedó conforme, fue el turno de Desdentao de dedicar unas palabras a todos los dragones. Al principio parecían abatidos, pues su alfa volvía a irse, pero todos entendieron la situación y les agradó cuando les dijo que intentaría traer nuevos ejemplares de dragón con él para que se conocieran todos. Concluida la reunión todos volvieron a disfrutar de su día libre, incluso Hipo, quién le dijo a Fritjof que empezarían con los preparativos al día siguiente.

Todos disfrutaron jugando con sus dragones y haciendo picnics por toda la isla. Ese día se vivía en Mema la euforia. Se prepararon actividades similares a la Fiesta del Deshielo para niños y para adultos. Al caer la noche, un espectáculo de llamaradas lanzadas por los dragones iluminó el cielo, creando un precioso espectáculo de luces. Una vez acabado los vikingos se fueron retirando poco a poco a sus hogares, sabían que mañana tendrían que volver al trabajo y no querían estar muy cansados. Hipo le dijo a Fritjof que podía dormir en la planta inferior de su casa si quería, aunque él prefirió dormir solo en una cueva. Ante eso, el joven vikingo no puso pegas y volvió a su casa solo. Durante el día se había olvidado de lo de Astrid por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero ahora que volvía a estar solo y veía la cama medio vacía se acordó. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser paciente y entender a Astrid. Sin embargo, seguía dolido por la forma en la que se había marchado. Se conocía demasiado bien a él, daba igual las vueltas que le diera: acabaría perdonándola. Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? La amaba con locura. Esperaba que al menos el viaje que iba a hacer le sacara de la cabeza a su esposa para evitar disgustarse. Esperaba que no volviera cuando él aún estaba fuera, o de lo contrario ella se podría creer que él la estaba buscando por ahí y entristecerse también y… Se tiró de los pelos y dejó de pensar en eso. Al cabo de un rato se durmió. Por lo menos esa noche la pasó tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

Fritjof se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que alcanzaron el descampado en el que al final se había decidido por dormir. Se dio cuenta que cerca había una casa que anoche no había visto y se dispuso a marcharse, temiendo haber causado algún problema a alguien. Pero antes de irse se dio cuenta de que era Valka la que salía de la casa, de modo que decidió dirigirse hacia allá para saludar. Ella le vio llegar, por suerte ya que sino su aspecto la habría asustado de golpe. Se saludaron y Fritjof no pudo evitar ver los enrojecidos y llorosos ojos de Valka, de modo que le preguntó acerca de su penuria. Ella le contó que había una chica, Astrid Hofferson, su nuera, que había desaparecido y la tenía muy preocupada. No le desveló muchos detalles, pero Fritjof entendió perfectamente la decisión y trató de consolarla. Le dijo que si la veían mientras viajaban con Hipo volverían directamente a Mema a dejarla allí. Valka pareció quedar más tranquila con eso y se lo agradeció. Se despidieron hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando habían acordado reunirse para ingeniar el plan de viaje.

Era casi media mañana, Hipo había hecho una ronde de reconocimiento con Desdentao para ver que todo en Mema iba bien y se reunió con los demás. En poco tiempo ya habían estipulado el plan: Bocón haría una silla nueva para que Desdentao pudiera cargar con algunas provisiones, igual que un arnés para Fritjof que le sirviera de armadura ligera y también le permitiera cargar algunas sacas; Hipo viajaría con Fritjof hasta su antigua guarida para comprobar el tesoro y entonces mandarían a algunos jinetes con dragones a recogerlo todo; los demás se encargarían de revisar que llevaran todo lo necesario, mientras Chusco y Brusca comprobaban el estado del mar y el cielo hacia el este para evitar tormentas. Partirían en entre tres y cinco días, dependiendo del estado de los preparativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo más tarde…<strong>

Hipo ensilló a Desdentao y alzaron el vuelo, uniéndose a Fritjof, quien ya los esperaba volando. Se pusieron en marcha dirección hacia el noreste, donde estaba el refugio del maldito. El vuelo sería rápido, sin detenerse por nada y sin perder mucho tiempo en el refugio, lo justo para comprobar que estaba lo que Fritjof había prometido.

Hipo se alegraba de volver a sentir el viento contra la máscara de vuelo y la fuerza del viento en su contra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no volaba así con Desdentao y ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo del viaje. Para sorpresa de ambos, Fritjof les podía igualar en velocidad y les estaba aguantando el ritmo sin parecer exhausto. Decidieron probar algunas acrobacias para mejorar la habilidad de vuelo de Fritjof, ya que iban con tiempo de ventaja. El híbrido aprendía rápido, aunque a veces le costaba la ejecución. En una hora sabía hacer todas las maniobras de evasión y acrobacias básicas. Pero estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo y, a pesar de estar disfrutándolo a tope, decidieron acelerar y dejar para más tarde las prácticas.

En cuestión de poco tiempo divisaron la montaña en la que Fritjof se ocultaba. Le dijo que había varias salidas y que los túneles formaban una red otrora usada por mineros. Se acercaron a una y se adentraron. Como Desdentao podía ver en la oscuridad, no tardaron en dar con la cámara del tesoro. Fritjof le dijo que mirara tranquilamente todo lo que quisiera. Hipo solo quería echar un vistazo rápido, pues quedó maravillado con la cantidad de objetos que allí había. Pero de repente, algo llamó su atención. Se agachó y recogió una daga que vio en el suelo. Reconoció enseguida el símbolo tallado en el filo, de modo que la cambió por la que él llevaba en el brazo izquierdo. Miró rápidamente alrededor y prefirió no estarse mucho allí. Salieron y se prepararon. Aún les quedaba volver y tal vez tendrían que ensayar más maniobras por el camino. De modo que abandonaron la montaña y de nuevo alzaron el vuelo hacia isla Mema.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo! Otra vez igual de largo que el anterior así que algo me dice que es a lo que os podéis ir acostumbrando de longitud por capi. Espero que os haya gustado, tanto o más como los anteriores. Sé que hay menos diálogo y más narración, pero es que sino la historia avanzaría muy despacio. Sin embargo si no os gusta y queréis más diálogo comentádmelo en una review y haré lo que pueda para avanzar rápido y poner diálogo.<strong>

**Y poco más, disfrutad, leed y disfrutad leyendo! **


	8. El inicio de un viaje

**Muy buenas a todos y para mantener la tradición otro capi nuevo. Eso sí, me temo que voy a empezar a publicar cada tres días a no ser que los próximos capítulos me salgan muuuy rápido. Básicamente empiezo a ir cargado de trabajo y aunque renuncio a dejar de escribir si que me temo que cada vez dispongo de menos tiempo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, como ya digo, no dejaré por nada de escribir.**

**Pero bueno, no os preocupéis. De momento disfrutad de este capítulo! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 8: El inicio de un viaje<strong>

A la vuelta de Hipo, Desdentao y Fritjof los preparativos ya estaban bastante avanzados. Los suministros que iban a necesitar ya se habían escogido y les habían hecho un inventario con ellos. Chusco y Brusca confirmaron que no había tormentas hacia el Este. Sólo quedaba que Valka les indicara el camino.

_-Ven Hipo, he hecho una copia del mapa tan amplio que tengo._- Valka era una excelente cartógrafa y gracias a su mapa se podrían orientar bastante mejor que en caso de ir solamente en una dirección- _Te he señalado un área aproximada de donde pueden estar. Cuando yo pasé habitaban esta zona, aunque han pasado ya unos años de eso. Espero que no hayan huido o fueran nómadas. Sin embargo, no deberíais tener problemas para encontrarlos._

_-Perfecto, gracias mama. Esto sin duda facilitará mucho nuestra misión y además me hace ir más tranquilo._- Parecía que no podía atrasar más el momento, así que procedió a hacer el anuncio- _En ese caso esto es todo. Partiremos mañana con el alba, cuando los vientos amainen y giren hacia el Este._

_-Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra colaboración._- Fritjof sonó algo seco. De hecho, siempre había sonado seco, excepto cuando había suplicado ayuda, pero en ese momento sonó especialmente seco. Parecía estar forzando el agradecimiento.- _Espero que esta expedición sea un éxito. _

_-No hay de qué. Y a ver si descubres algo más, tal vez podamos añadirlo al Libro de Dragones. No crees Patapez?_- Valka se giró en redondo para mirar al joven.

_-Si, supongo._ _Sobre todo por si nunca alguien de Mema es maldito igual saber cómo curarle._- Sonó tan poco convincente que de no haber intervenido Hipo se habría creado un largo silencio muy tenso.

_-En fin pues, si tenéis un momento me gustaría hablar con vosotros._- Se dirigía el jefe a sus amigos. Cuando se hubieron reunido bajó la voz.- _Dos cosas: la primera es que seréis vosotros los que iréis a buscar el tesoro. He marcado en un mapa donde está situado y he dibujado otro de los túneles dentro de la montaña. Quiero que comprobéis bien todo pero no saquéis nada, tengo mis sospechas sobre el origen de ese tesoro._- Antes que pudieran decir nada sacó el cuchillo que había cogido del tesoro y les mostró el emblema grabado- _Pero no digáis nada. Lo segundo es que si en tres semanas desde hoy ni Astrid ni yo hemos vuelto os tengo que pedir que…_

_-Ni lo dudes, recorreremos los confines de la Tierra para encontraros._- Dijo Eret convencido.

_-Si, ya ves._ _Incluso los confines del Valhala si hace falta!_- Todos miraron a Chusco y se calló. Al menos había aprendido eso, aparte de lo que era tratar con dragones.

_-Y por lo que respeta al tesoro no te preocupes, haremos lo correcto. Ese símbolo solo puede traernos desgracias si todo lo que hay ahí procede del mismo lugar._- Eret se notaba más maduro que los demás y posiblemente también el que había vivido más experiencias peliagudas. Eso le convertía en la perfecta mano derecha que Hipo necesitaba en esos momentos.

_-Bien._ _Pues nos vemos pronto, muchas gracias por todo. Cuidaos amigos mios, y si podéis cuidad de Mema. Pronto veréis que es una isla caprichosa._- Así se despidió Hipo, aunque también dio un apretón de manos a cada uno y un abrazo a Brusca- _Eret espera. Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero decirte. En tus escalas con la flota mercante quiero que recorras todas las posadas y tabernas que puedas. Pregunta por Fritjof e intenta obtener toda la información que puedas. Si cuando vuelvo has descubierto algo peligroso hazme esta señal y le pondré bajo custodia hasta que se aclare. Hay cosas en su historia que me resultan sospechosas._- De este modo, Hipo le enseñó la seña a Eret y le desveló sus dudas acerca de su compañero.

_-Descuida, si hace falta volaré yo mismo para hacerte saber las noticias._- Era sorprendente la amistad que había crecido entre Hipo y Eret. Este último se había ganado el respeto y la confianza del jefe a pulso.

De este modo se fueron todos para descansar. Especialmente Hipo, Desdentao y Fritjof quienes al día siguiente empezarían un emocionante viaje a tierras lejanas. Jefe y alfa pasarían esa noche juntos como solían hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes: Desdentao en su losa de pierda e Hipo solo en su cama. De este modo se harían compañía el uno al otro, pues Hipo se había fijado en que Desdentao también extrañaba la compañía de Tormenta, quien era su mejor amiga. Así que para animar a su amigo, Hipo le dijo lo que el Furia Nocturna siempre deseaba oír.

_-Eh Campeón, te imaginas que por fin encontramos a más como tú? A que sería fantástico?_

Desdentao le sonrió a su manera y le gruñó, sin que Hipo entendiera perfectamente lo que quería decir pero se lo imaginó. Era algo así como "Espero que encontremos a Astrid también". Ambos se durmieron y pasaron una tranquila noche, soñando cada uno con sus cosas: Hipo con reencontrar a Astrid y Desdentao con encontrar a otros como él.

Antes de ir a dormir, pero, Fritjof aún tenía una cosa por hacer. Abrió sus alas y estuvo a punto de alzar el vuelo cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le vigilaba. Al acercarse descubrió que se trataba de Valka. Ambos se acercaron poco a poco hasta quedar bastante cerca el uno del otro.

_-Yo… solo quería desearte suerte en tu viaje mañana._- Valka tartamudeaba, aunque no por miedo a la imponente figura del híbrido, sino más bien por algo opuesto- _Y también quería pedirte que cuides de mi hijo. No sé qué peligros os encontraréis, pero no dejes que le ocurra nada._

_-Descuida Valka. Jamás permitiría que hirieran al Gran Maestro de Dragones. Os prometo que le protegeré con mi vida._- Cualquiera habría notado la dejadez en esas palabras, como que no esperaba que Hipo fuera tratado como un niño. Pero Valka no se dio cuenta, ella estaba cegada.

Valka asintió y simplemente se alejó unos pasos andando de espaldas. Finalmente hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se dio la vuelta para volver corriendo a su casa. Fritjof esperó a que se hubiera ido y entonces alzó el vuelo. Tenía unas maniobras que practicar.

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se despertó por los lametazos que Desdentao le estaba dando. Se desperezó y vio que el sol ya empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Se vistió con su traje de vuelo y ensilló a Desdentao con el nuevo arnés y la nueva silla. Al cargar con peso no podrían volar a máxima velocidad, pero era necesario que Desdentao cargara con algo para el viaje. En otro lado de la isla, Fritjof de desperezaba también. Había sido una noche dura, pero se encontraba lleno de energía. Al fin empezaría la verdadera búsqueda para su cura. Se dirigió rápido a la herrería, donde estaría su propio arnés y luego iría al hangar, de donde partirían los tres.

Una vez en el hangar, Hipo se despidió brevemente de su gente mientras Desdentao hacía lo propio con los dragones. Fritjof llegó al poco con el arnés puesto. Empezaron a cargar los sacos y bolsas llenas de suministros, especialmente comida y materiales para acampar. Una vez cargados dragón e híbrido, asegurado el cargamento de caer durante el vuelo y comprobado que no estorbaba al volar se dispusieron a salir. Todos vitorearon a Hipo y Desdentao al irse, deseándole suerte y esperando que estuviera pronto de vuelta. A ser posible, sin esa criatura. Las dos figuras se fundieron con el cielo y el mar hasta perderse de vista. Entonces la gente de Mema volvió a sus tareas de cada día y el Consejo de Sustitución se preparó para hacerse cargo de dirigir la isla.

Volaron durante horas por encima del azul mar de verano. Hipo y Desdentao estaban encantados, aunque el otro día ya hubieran volado a plena velocidad. La verdad es que con las tareas de jefe y las de alfa los dos amigos apenas habían podido pasar tiempo juntos. Eso sí, Hipo había intentado dar igual prioridad a Astrid y a Desdentao cuando aún estaba su esposa. Hipo alejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en volar. En teoría debían encontrar tierra firme poco antes del anochecer y acampar allí. A partir de entonces cada día recorrerían distancias más cortas para que Desdentao y Fritjof no se cansaran en exceso. Para matar el tiempo, Hipo decidió indagar acerca de Fritjof.

_-Bueno, parece que vamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos así que… por qué no me cuentas algo más de ti y de tu ciudad?_- De repente cambió de estrategia- _Por ejemplo, en Mema la actividad principal es la pesca. Eso es ahora, hace unos años era la caza de dragones. Sin embargo, yo siempre he sido un herrero y poco más._

_-Interesante. Eso explica que crearas tú la silla y el arnés de Desdentao. Que por cierto, cómo acabó así?_- Obviamente nadie le había contado nada a Fritjof, quien hubiera pensado que era relevante?

_-Pues verás, fue abatido y al parecer perdió parte de su cola al caer… Y antes que preguntes, sí, fui yo quien lo abatió. Peeeero él se vengó dejándome con una pierna postiza._- Su pierna no era algo que avergonzara a Hipo, sino más bien algo de lo que se enorgullecía: su capacidad para crear un invento tan brillante.- _Eso me permitió crear mi pie postizo. Ahora con la nueva cola de Desdentao y esta pierna podemos volar juntos._

_-Eso suena impresionante_- Dijo Frtijof en el mismo tono que usaría si le hubiera contado que sabía nadar- _Yo poco puedo decirte de mi aldea, excepto que casi todos eran ricos y avariciosos comerciantes. Bueno, eso la gente rica que rodeaba a mi madre. Y a mi padre, por supuesto. Pero había mucha desigualdad en la ciudad. Yo era pequeño cuando aún vivía allí y no hacía mucho más __qu__e recibir lecciones y corretear de un lugar para otro. Ya sabes, tenía tendencia a coger cosas y me solían buscar por ello._

_-Vaya, así que eras un niño curioso. Y __ya que __lo has mencionado, no era tu padre un gobernador justo?_- Inquirió Hipo, que no creía a alguien capaz de menospreciar la labor de un padre. Excepto Dagur, pero él era un demente.

_-No creo que pueda juzgarle, pues era pequeño y jamás he gobernado._ _Pero sé que la gente pobre de la ciudad no estaba del todo contenta con él. Pero tampoco entiendo por qué se quejaban, si eran pobres tenían que aguantarse. Era su deber para poder mantener a los demás ricos._- Fritjof soltó el comentario sin inmutarse mientras se mecía al viento.

Hipo no podía responderle. Abrió la boca y así se quedó por un rato. Al final creyó que ya había quedado clara su opinión y prefirió no decir nada. Decidió rascar a Desdentao y usar su catalejo para ver si ya divisaba tierra. Aún era solo el atardecer, pero aún y así iban más rápido de lo esperado, de modo que creía posible que llegaran antes de lo planeado. Al ver que no divisaba nada desistió y prefirió volar en silencio. Silencio que fue interrumpido por Fritjof.

_-Dime Hipo, aparte de tu madre tienes más familia?_

_-Ahora ya no, mi padre cuidó de mi durante los primeros veinte años. Pero hará cosa de unos meses murió en combate. Me salvó la vida. Por eso decidí erigir esa estatua en honor a él, al mejor jefe que Mema ha tenido jamás._- La voz de Hipo sonaba doblemente apagada: por los oscuros recuerdos y porqué aún no había superado el comentario de Fritjof.

_-Ya veo, lo siento._ _Créeme si te digo que te entiendo. Y no hay una mujer en tu vida que al menos alivie ese dolor?_- Fritjof sabía ya que Hipo estaba casado, Valka había hablado de "su nuera".

_-Sí, la hay._ _Pero ahora mismo no se encuentra en Mema, partió hacia un viaje a tierras lejanas hace unos días._

_-Ajá. Bueno, no soy una mujer ni tus amigos, pero espero que por lo menos mi compañía sirva de algo._- Fritjof parecía intentar reconfortarle con sus palabras, pero había algo en su tono de voz que siempre hacía parecer como que lo decía por obligación. Tal vez tantos años de desgracia le habían ayudado a ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta ese extremo.

_-Je, gracias._ _Supongo._- Hipo no estaba convencido de qué había querido decir con eso- _Mira, allí!_- Dijo alzando el catalejo- _Tierra firme. Ya hemos llegado a la costa._

_-Pefecto! Tal vez podamos adentrarnos un poco, dormir a la intemperie en una playa en territorio desconocido puede ser peligroso._

_-No te lo negaré. Está bien, campeón?_- Desdentao asintió- _Pues nos adentraremos un poco tierra adentro._

Y así lo hicieron. Al llegar vieron cerca un bosque y giraron para meterse en él. Buscaron un claro y cuando lo encontraron acamparon ahí. Prepararon una rápida cena y se fueron a dormir pronto. Desdentao y Fritjof estaban agotados. Hipo no durmió bien, algo en esa tierra le hacía estar inquieto. Era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto y por tanto tiempo de su hogar. Además, lo hacía con un desconocido, aunque la presencia de Desdentao lo compensara. Sin duda su mejor amigo le daba toda la compañía que podía pedir, la sequedad de Fritjof podía quedar en segundo plano. Cuando los rayos de sol despuntaban por las copas de los árboles se dio cuenta de que no había dormido, pero aprovechó para ir a un rio cercano y darse un baño. Al volver se cambió la muda de vuelo y lavó la otra. Preparó algo de desayuno y con el olor Desdentao se despertó. Fritjof tardó un poco más, pero nada más levantarse devoró casi todo el desayuno. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de otras personas, carecía totalmente de educación y respeto. Una vez acabado el desayuno desmontaron las tiendas y recolocaron el equipaje en su sitio. Se dispusieron a despegar y partir hacia otro día de vuelo. Siguieron el rumbo de la salida del sol, que indicaba el Este. De ese modo no se perderían.

Pasaron dos días con la rutina de volar y acampar por la noche. Al tercer día ya debían de estar sobre el territorio indicado por Valka, de modo que volaron más raso. Estaban sobre volando un bosque de árboles bajos cuando oyeron el entrechocar del acero no muy lejos. También los gritos de alguien que parecía huir. Al parecer se estaba produciendo un combate cerca de ellos. Esta situación pronto provoco la discrepancia de opiniones.

_-Deberíamos ir a ayudarles. Si se trata de los jinetes que dijo mi madre será la mejor forma de ganarnos su confianza.- _Hipo se mostraba partidario de ayudar.

_-Y también es una forma de que nos ataquen o que alguien nos robe los suministros. Propongo acercarnos y observar: si es de nuestra incumbencia intervenimos por quien toque, sino simplemente nos vamos y seguimos nuestro camino.-_ Fritjof no estaba interesado en perder el tiempo con lo que no le fuera útil. Punto de vista totalmente opuesto al de Hipo.

_-De acuerdo, pero yo defenderé a quien lo necesite. Tenga o no una razón para ello.- _Por supuesto Hipo era obstinado y cabezota.

De esta manera ambos se dirigieron hacia el punto de donde procedía el sonido. Al borde del camino una carretilla huía escoltada por dos hombres. Hipo pasó de largo y siguió el sonido hasta unos metros más allá. Se encontró con un solo hombre enfrentándose a tres. De repente cargó contra uno y de un tajo le abrió una herida del hombro a la cadera sin detener su carga. Envaino la espada, se giró hacia otro hombre que estaba a tres metros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el espadachín hizo un movimiento de desenvainar y envainar. El otro hombre cayó muerto a tres metros del espadachín y un tajo surcaba el suelo que los separaba. También había cortes en un trozo del árbol que había detrás del cadáver. Sólo quedaba un... no, una: una mujer. Sostenía una espada similar al espadachín y se acercó a él directamente. Las espadas entrechocaron varias veces hasta que el espadachín lanzó un tornado que surgió del filo de su espada. El tornado envolvió a la joven y la alzó en el aire. Mientras aún estaba en el aire el espadachín saltó y con una serie de rápidas estocadas derribó a su oponente, pero aún no estaba muerta. Le iba a asestar el golpe de gracia cuando algo detuvo al hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí! Si, amo dejaros con la intriga. Pero es que en mi opinión esa es la principal motivación para leer: el necesitar saber qué va a ocurrir. Pero bueno, a pesar de lo que he dicho arriba muy probablemente tenga un capi para este viernes y intentaré tener uno para el domingo. <strong>

**Y nada más, recordad que me encanta leer vuestra opinión en las reviews y que sin duda me motivan mucho a seguir escrbiendo. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a la historia. Nos leemos pronto!**

**P.D: si alguien ve algún error de formato en el texto (más o menos grave) por favor que me lo haga saber, que he pasado de usar Micrsoft Word a Drive y puede que haya cambios en el formato. Gracias!**


	9. Honor y amistad

**Muy buenas a todos! Hoy también he cumplido! Como dije en el anterior capi, aquí tenéis el siguiente y ya estoy en marcha para el del domingo que sin duda intentaré tener listo ya. Me está encantando la parte que viene y espero que a vosotros también os guste. **

**Y nada más, disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 9: Honor y amistad<strong>

- _Desdentao, Misil de Plasma!_- El grito de Hipo fue seguido por un rugido del Furia Nocturna al disparar. El disparo iba directo hacia el espadachín, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y lo evadió.

La joven estaba tumbada en el suelo y no parecía poder moverse, de modo que Hipo y Desdentao aterrizaron delante de ella para interponerse en el camino del espadachín. Este, tras reincorporarse del salto, se preparó para atacar a jinete y dragón, pero Hipo no lo veía. La voz de la muchacha le distrajo un instante justo.

- _No! Este es mi combate, no intervengáis!_- La chica estaba furiosa, parecía que más que salvar su vida la estaban poniendo en mayor peligro.

- _Estás loca? Tú ves cómo te ha dejado? Si te enfrentas a él morirás seguro._- Hipo no alcanzaba a entender por qué ella se quejaba de que la ayudaran.

En ese instante, el espadachín se dispuso a cargar contra ellos. Desdentao disparó de nuevo, pero el atacante lo esquivó. Estaba a unos tres metros y parecía inevitable que resultaran heridos cuando una llamarada descendió del cielo. Frtijof estaba echando llamas por la boca con una potencia igual o superior a la de un Nadder Mortífero. De repente, estas envolvieron al espadachín y crearon una esfera alrededor de él. Una potente corriente de aire dispersó las llamas, mostrando al atacante indemne. No le había causado la más mínima quemadura. Fritjof descendió en picado contra él y garras y espada chocaron. El sonido del hueso contra el metal fue más espeluznante que el de dos aceros entrechocando. Pero Fritjof no perdió un segundo y la lanzó una cuchillada al vientre.

Un instante más tarde, la mano de Fritjof estaba cubierta de sangre. El híbrido se retiró, la sangre era suya, no de su enemigo. Tenía múltiples cortes por todo el puño, aunque eran poco profundos. El espadachín le fue a atacar cuando un rugido le hizo alzar la mirada. Una criatura alargada y de color azul se abalanzaba sobre él. Se movió extremadamente rápido otra vez y consiguió esquivar el golpe. Parecía que fuera imposible de herir. La criatura era esbelta y alargada, poseía cuatro patas sobre las que se alzaba, que culminaban en unos pies llenos de zarpas. El final de la cola y en la base del cuello poseía un pelaje de aspecto húmedo, como si agua brotara de él. De en medio de la cara y sobre los ojos sobresalían unos cuernos de color turquesa y disponía de una gran mandíbula, elementos que le otorgaban un aspecto fiero. Finalmente, sobre el lomo, unas alargadas espinas lo recubrían. Se colocó cerca de la joven y agachó la cabeza hacia ella. Un aura de majestuosidad envolvía a la criatura. Y de repente, la joven le habló.

- _Me alegra que hayas llegado, Shalassa. Vamos, préstame tu fuerza y luchemos juntas contra el traidor._- La joven respiraba dificultosamente y le costó pronunciar esto.

La criatura pareció comprender y de repente un aura azul la envolvió, salió de ella y entró en la muchacha. Sorprendentemente, sus heridas empezaron a sanar y se incorporó como si nada. Blandió su fina y delgada espada y apuntó a su enemigo.

- _Apartaos. Esta batalla no os concierne._- Se dirigió a Hipo, Desdentao y Fritjof.- _Y ahora traidor, observa el poder de la justicia caer sobre ti._

- _Hm. Eso ya lo veremos._- El extraño espadachín mostraba una confianza infundada.

Ambas espadas chocaron. Entonces Hipo se fijó en que sus filos eran iguales, excepto por el color y los grabados. Eran espadas ligeras, apenas podía seguir el movimiento del frenético combate. Estocadas y mandobles iban y volvían en ambas direcciones. Entonces la joven alzó su espada y de ella surgió un chorro de agua. El chorro se dirigió hacia el espadachín, quien lo esquivó. Sin embargo, en lugar de estrellarse contra el suelo la corriente dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el espadachín, quien la cortó en dos. Para entonces, la joven ya había creado una esfera de agua que lanzó y atrapó a su enemigo. Le dejó encerrado y ella se dispuso a cargar contra él, pero el espadachín creó un tornado del filo de su espada y rompió la esfera. Amos volvieron a cruzar espadas sin que ninguno cediera. Cuando se separaron, el espadachín lanzó una corriente de aire contra el suelo que creó una pantalla de arena. En cuanto la joven la atravesó su enemigo ya había desaparecido.

- _Maldito cobarde, ha huido de nuevo. Ya van cuatro con esta._- Envainó su espada y el mismo aura de antes salió de ella y volvió a la criatura- _Cómo te encuentras Shalassa? Siento haberte preocupado, sé que no debería haberme lanzado a por él sin ti._- Se volvió para hablar con Hipo- _No deberíais haber interrumpido. Jamás debéis entrometeros en un duelo entre samuráis. Supondría un deshonor para el vencedor._- Suspiró hondo y respiró un par de veces-_ Sin embargo, es innegable que habéis salvado mi vida. Lo mínimo es que os acoja como invitados y os dé cobijo. No parecéis ser de por aquí._- El tono de la chica mostraba más simpatía ahora.

- _Efectivamente, venimos de una tierra lejana. Yo soy Hipo, el dragón que ves conmigo es Desdentao, se trata de un Furia Nocturna. Es muy dócil, no te preocupes por él. Y el que ves ahí detrás es Fritjof. Él es… es una larga historia._

- _Un jinete de dragones de otra tierra. Es un honor conoceros. Mi nombre es Meiyo. Esta es Shalassa, mi Kirin. Es un dragón, como Desdentao, pero está muy por encima de él. Y ya que nos hemos presentado, permitidme guiaros hasta mi hogar._

La joven montó en su dragona, Shalassa y les guió. Al principio se mostró distante y reacia, pero al ver que no intentaban nada se acercó más a ellos. Sentía curiosidad por saber de dónde y por qué venían. Y a ellos les sucedía lo mismo.

- _Bueno, contadme. De dónde venís?_- Dijo Meiyo para romper el hielo.

- _De una isla al oeste de aquí llamada Mema._ _Somos vikingos._- Reafirmó Hipo- _Igual que tú dices ser "samurái"._

- _Vaya, hace años que no veíamos vikingos por estas tierras. Y samurái es el nombre que reciben los espadachines, maestros del combate, aquí. Pertenecemos a antiguas y honorables castas, representamos a nuestra familia y debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para mantener el honor que con sus obras nuestros antepasados consiguieron._- Meiyo usaba mucho la palabra "honor" y eso irritaba tanto a Hipo como a Fritjof, quien permanecía más atrás callado.

- _Ya veo. Y qué nombre recibe exactamente aquí?_- Hipo sabía que en su mapa no había nombres, así que de paso esperaba poder completarlo un poco más.

- _Estás en Raijingusan, la tierra donde nace el sol. Donde vivimos bajo la protección del Shinseina Kirin y en harmonía con los Kirin. Donde entrenamos y criamos tanto dragones como guerreros desde tiempos inmemoriales. El reino en el que agua y viento fluyen como uno solo._- Recitó orgullosa Meiyo

- _Vaya, parece que vivís en una tierra impresionante. Pero, por qué necesitáis guerreros? Y qué dragones entrenáis aquí? Y que es todo eso del viento y el agua?_- Hipo tenía una sensación similar a la primera vez que se encontró con Eret.

- _Prometo explicarte todo sobre mi pueblo, si tú promete hacer lo mismo acerca del tuyo._- Meiyo sonaba seriosa.

- _Lo prometo._- Dijo Hipo al instante.

- _Bien. Hace mucho tiempo, en estas tierras convivían los reinos del Viento y el Agua. Eran dos reinos separados y cada uno poseía sus Kirin. Verás, aunque conocemos otras razas de dragones, en Raijingusan sólo habita la especie de los Kirin, los más sabios y poderosos de cuantos dragones existen. Son la encarnación del cielo y el océano, descendientes directos de las deidades que los habitan. Por eso desde siempre han sido capaces de comunicarse con nosotros a la par que dominar el elemento del cual proceden. Así, conseguimos empatizar con ellos. Con el tiempo, aprendimos mucho de ellos, como que a pesar de su inmenso poder son criaturas pacíficas por naturaleza. Por eso, cuando, presionados por el enemigo, se unieron los reinos del Viento y el Agua, se cruzaron por primera vez los Kirin del océano, como es Shalassa, y los del cielo. De ahí nació el primer Shinseina Kirin, que era la unión de ambos reinos. Él fue proclamado por los Kirin como su líder, pues era más sabio y poderoso que los demás. Un día, conoció a un sabio humano y sólo entonces se enlazó con él. Llamamos enlazarse al vínculo que une a un Kirin y a un humano, por llamarle de alguna manera es como casarse. Aunque es mucho más poderoso que eso. Finalmente, se estableció un pacto por medio del cual sólo los humanos que fueran considerados aptos podrían enlazarse a un Kirin, pues hay muchos más humanos y no todos poseen intenciones nobles. Además, se dijo que para preservar la paz los Kirin otorgarían su poder sobre el aire o el agua a los humanos a los que se enlazaran, dándonos así el poder para luchar y proteger el reino. Para decidir qué humanos eran dignos se creó un consejo de sabios, formado tanto por humanos como Kirin y que es dirigido por el Shinseina Kirin y su enlazado. Y así ha sido durante generaciones, pues en cada una tan sólo hay un Shinseina Kirin. Y desde que la guerra dura, tan sólo los mejores samurái, quienes están realmente preparados para la batalla, se les permite enlazarse. Por eso el sueño de todo samurái es poder enlazarse con el Shinseina Kirin o con un Kirin normal. Aunque sinceramente, yo no cambiaría a Shalassa por nadie._- Dijo al tiempo que rascaba bajo el cuello a su amiga.

- _Impresionante._ _Si no te importa, luego quisiera hacer un dibujo de Shalassa. Me gusta tomar apuntes de todos los dragones que conozco. Por lo que dices ese Shinseina Kirin es el alfa de los Kirin._- Hipo ya estaba tomando apuntes de todo lo que Meiyo le había contado.

- _El alfa?_

- _Así es como llamamos en Mema a los dragones que dirigen los nidos de dragones. Cada manada tiene a su alfa, quien los protege a todos. Desdentao también es un alfa._- El aludido sonrió a su manera orgulloso y se irguió un poco.

- _Impresionante, un equivalente al Shinseina Kirin?_ _Esto podría interesar al consejo. Pero bueno, aún tienes que contarme acerca de tú pueblo y de qué os trae aquí._

Hipo le contó entonces cómo en Mema se cazaban dragones hasta que él los convenció de hacer lo contrario, su batalla con la Muerte Roja y también la historia de Drago. Todo esto sorprendió y horrorizó a Meiyo a partes iguales.

- _No me lo puedo creer. Gente que mata dragones? O peor aún, alguien que los esclaviza? Qué clase de bestia haría eso? Los dragones son buenos y sólo quieren convivir en paz. Y no solo hablo de los Kirin!_- Meiyo respiró hondo y se recuperó- _Sin embargo, es impresionante lo que cuentas Hipo. Tampoco sabía que los alfa, como les llamáis, pudieran ser crueles. Pero lo que más me impresiona es cómo les cambiaste a todos hacia el lado correcto._

- _Bueno, no lo hice solo. Desdentao estuvo allí para ayudar. Y también mis amigos, quienes fueron los primeros en confiar en mí._

- _Ya veo. Y ahora dime, Maestro de Dragones,_- Fritjof había hecho algunas puntualizaciones y Meiyo se reía de ello poniendo tono burlesco al decir ese título, algo que hacía reír a Hipo más que irritarle- _qué es lo que os trae hasta estas tierras tan lejanas?_

E incansable, Hipo le contó la historia de Fritjof, dado que el híbrido no quería, y su búsqueda de una forma para liberarlo de su maldición. Meiyo escuchó atentamente, pensando para sus adentros en algo. Por fin llegaron al hogar de Meiyo. Se trataba de una mansión enorme, con unos jardines aún más grandes que desembocaban en un también enorme lago, donde vivía Shalassa. La casa con todo era unas dos veces el salón principal de Mema. Al parecer, la familia de Meiyo era, como no, honorable y poderosa, lo que le permitía tener acceso a esa casa. Meiyo les presentó a unas criadas y se despidió hasta más tarde. Hipo, Desdentao y Fritjof fueron guiados a sus habitaciones. Hipo dormía en una con espacio adicional para Desdentao, la que se usaba para invitados con Kirin.

Unas horas más tarde, Hipo ya había apuntado casi toda la historia de Meiyo en su diario y había pedido leer algunos libros. Al parecer los Kirin mostraban afinidad con el agua y el viento, dependiendo de la raza, pero no podían escupir fuego como sí hacían los que él conocía. Además, aunque los Kirin del océano no podían volar sí que eran la criatura acuática más veloz y ágil conocida. Toda esa información se mostraba ante Hipo de forma vertiginosa, apenas podía absorber todo lo que leía. Cuando acabó con su lectura salió a pasear por los jardines con Desdentao. Entonces, Meiyo les hizo llamar. Reunidos en el salón principal, Meiyo les ofreció asiento y les pidió que escucharan una propuesta que tenía que hacerles.

- _Me has dicho Hipo que buscáis una forma de liberar a Fritjof de su maldición. Bien, puede que conozca una manera. Sé que el Shinseina Kirin tiene la capacidad de ver en las almas de los hombres, por eso puede elegir a los enlazados. Se dice que aquellos con un corazón puro pueden tener a un Kirin, pero que si lo prefieren pueden elegir cambiarlo por un favor divino. Haremos lo siguiente: dado que hasta ahora no he podido, si me ayudáis a atrapar al traidor con el que nos hemos cruzado antes os llevaré ante el Shinseina Kirin y su enlazado. Sin embargo, os aviso que su decisión de salvar a Fritjof o no no depende de mí, pero sin duda si me habéis ayudado a atrapar a un traidor vuestras posibilidades aumentan mucho. Y bien, que elegís?_- Concluyó Meiyo con un tono ligeramente más suplicante de lo que pretendía. Odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba ayuda.

- _Con atrapar te refieres a…_

- _Matar. Sí. Es un traidor que ha matado a muchos, entre ellos al señor al que juró proteger. Ha puesto en peligro al país y está obstaculizando una guerra que no podemos permitirnos perder. El Shinseina Kirin y su elegido, tras mucho meditar, han creído que lo mejor para proteger a nuestra gente es matarlo._- Meiyo no parecía contenta de tener que admitir la decisión que sus líderes habían tomado, pero no podía mentirles.

- _Y se te encargó a ti hacerlo?_

- _No, yo lo elegí._

- _Qué dices, Fritjof? A mí me parece que no nos queda opción._- Hipo se giró hacia su callado compañero.

- _Por una vez, comparto tu opinión. Si queremos que me libre de la maldición debemos ayudarla, no queda otra._- Definitivamente algo había cambiado en Fritjof para que de repente sí quisiera cooperar.

- _En ese caso aceptáis?_- Preguntó finalmente Meiyo.

- _Si._- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

- _Bien._ _Por hoy descansad, mañana empezaremos su búsqueda. Antes de eso, Hipo, querrías reunirte conmigo en mi habitación para hablar más sobre dragones? Lo que cuentas es muy interesante y podría interesar al Shinseina Kirin. _

- _Por supuesto. Además, tengo algunas dudas sobre ciertas cosas que he leído acerca de los Kirin. Si pudieras aclarármelas. _

- _Descuida, lo haré encantada. Pero por favor, antes comed algo._- Meiyo sin embargo se levantó, se inclinó un poco y se retiró. Quién hubiera dicho que una joven tan bella pudiera ser samurái y además dueña de esa mansión.

Hipo y Fritjof comieron en silencio y rápido, como siempre. Al acabar, Hipo pidió pescado para Desdentao pero se alegró de saber que ya se lo habían servido. Al ir a su habitación, Hipo no encontró a Desdentao, pero al preguntar supo que había ido a ver a Shalassa al algo, aún y sin saber nada. De ese modo, el vikingo se dirigió a la habitación de la samurái para disfrutar de la charla. Se la encontró en la terraza que daba al lago, riendo fuertemente. Al acercarse, vio a Desdentao nadar con Shalassa. Era todo un espectáculo, pues no paraba de chapotear y salpicar. Hipo se acercó y también empezó a reírse y se sentó al lado de Meiyo.

Ella le contó que Shalassa había trabado amistar rápidamente con Desdentao y había decidido enseñarle a nadar. Hipo le dijo acerca de los dragones que él sabía que podían nadar, pero que jamás había visto a uno no acuático hacerlo. Y así empezó una larga charla sobre dragones entre ambos, que se prolongó durante horas. Ambos disfrutaban compartiendo información y aventuras del pasado. Pero ambos tenían en su mente una pregunta que llevaban largo tiempo esperando formular.

- _Verás, es que… quería preguntarte acerca de esa tal Astrid de la que tanto hablas, Hipo._- Éste se quedó callado unos segundos y Meiyo añadió-_ Si no te sientes incómodo, claro._

- _No, no pasa nada. Ella es mi esposa. La amo con locura, pero estoy preocupada por ella. Se fue a buscar a alguien de su pasado y hace una semana y media que no sé de ella._- Hipo entero encarnaba al dolor al hablar de ese tema.

- _Vaya, cuánto lo siento._ _No debería haber preguntado._

- _Tranquila. Y ya que lo has hecho, déjame a mí preguntarte por esos tales Takeshi y Dassō._

- _Eran mis hermanos. _

- _Vaya, puedo preguntar por ellos?_

- _Digamos por ahora que ambos están muertos. Te contaré más detalles si necesitas saberlos en el futuro._- El tono tajante de Meiyo hizo que Hipo decidiera no preguntar más_- Deberías ir a descansar. Ya que Desdentao y Fritjof pueden volar me gustaría que ayudarais a patrullar en busca de ese traidor. Y mañana por la mañana os daré la información que necesitéis saber._- Hipo asintió y cuando se estaba levantado Meiyo le agarró del brazo- _Y muchas gracias por salvarme la vida Hipo. _

- _Faltaría más, no podría dejar a nadie inocente morir ante mis ojos._

Hipo se despidió, inclinándose como Meiyo antes, y llamó a Desdentao para irse. En la habitación, Hipo se desvistió y se tumbó en la cama. Realmente echaba de menos a Astrid. Y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que nada le hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta una línea más arriba el capítulo! Quiero decir varias cosas: la primera es que no todos los nombres que aparecen se volverán a usar o no se usarán con demasiada frecuencia; la segunda es que sí, los protagonistas aprenden los nombres instantáneamente, son unos genios. No, pero realmente no me apetece fingir que se equivocan, ya que es una tontería y además eso me haría escribir más lento y ralentizar la trama. Lo siento para los que no les guste esto pero realmente no voy a perder el tiempo con tonterías como esa.<strong>

**Y ya, todo eso quería aclarar! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, realmente os lo agradezco. Nada más, nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Busca y captura

**Muy buenas a todos! Me ha costado un poco pero lo he logrado, hoy hay nuevo capi! Aunque este me ha quedado bastante largo y eso implica que hasta el miércoles no tendré tiempo a escribir nada más. Pero como siempre, no os preocupéis que seguro que habrá más capítulos así que por ahora disfrutad de este.**

**Y ya, nos vemos al final. Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 10: Busca y captura<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Meiyo se reunió en la sala de armas con Fritjof, Hipo y Desdentao. Shalassa también estaba allí. Al parecer, en esa casa había salas para todo. Aunque había un montón de armas y armaduras desconocidas para Hipo, Meiyo solo se puso una armadura ligera y se guardó una máscara extraña y la misma espada que llevaba el día anterior.

- _Esta katana es Murasame, la más poderosa espada de elemento agua. Aunque parezca hecha de acero lleva hueso de Kirin de océano por dentro, por eso su filo emana agua sin necesidad de que su portador posea el poder de un Kirin. _

- _Deduzco que katana es un tipo de espada. El samurái traidor de ayer también portaba una, verdad?_

- _Ya no es samurái, perdió el honor a ese título cuando traicionó a los nuestros. Perdón, no quería decir lo de honor, sino más bien el derecho, el título en sí…_- Por primera vez Meiyo parecía nerviosa y se trababa con sus palabras. Había perdido un poco ese tono suyo de mandona.- _Y ya que le mencionas, hay algunas cosas que debéis saber de él._- Volvió de nuevo a su tono habitual-_ Primero de todo, es uno de los mejores en el dominio de la katana. Posee la legendaria Rakuyō, que es muy parecida a mi Murasame pero el hueso de su interior pertenecía a un Kirin del cielo. No sé cómo, peor ha sido capaz de dominar la técnica de aire sin ayuda de un Kirin. De hecho, es tan poderoso que hasta ha sido capaz de crear una técnica que le hace casi inmortal. Tú ya la probaste Fritjof, se trata de un escudo de aire que le envuelve y repele todos los ataques que él mismo no puede detener. En otras palabras, cualquier ataque es contrarrestado con una onda de aire extremadamente cortante. Por eso tu mano acabó herida al intentar atacarle. No tiene punto ciego con ese escudo._- Las palabras de Meiyo sonaban desesperantes, pero parecía que ella no había desistido a intentar detener al traidor.

- _Entonces, es inmortal? Debe haber alguna forma de penetrar ese escudo, no puede ser indestructible._- Hipo no quería rendirse antes de empezar con la misión.

- _Efectivamente, he descubierto que su escudo puede aguantar un límite._ _Si se le golpe por varios puntos a la vez muy fuerte el escudo no puede cubrir todo el impacto y acaba por disiparse. Entonces debe retirarse o arriesgarse a luchar sin su escudo, lo que significa que es entonces cuando hay que acabar con él._

- _Entendido, darle fuerte a ese escudo. Entonces más vale que vayamos preparándonos para el combate._- Fritjof deseaba por alguna razón entrar de nuevo en combate, tal vez para devolverle las heridas en la mano. Las cuales por alguna razón ya casi habían sanado.

- _Sí, pero primero habrá que buscarle._

- _No hará falta, mi señora._- Dijo uno de los guardias de la mansión mientras se acercaba- _Nos ha llegado un mensaje de que ha sido visto en unos arrozales unos seis kilómetros al noroeste de aquí._

- _Perfecto, en marcha pues. Hipo, Desdentao y Fritjof, id volando y reconoced el terreno pero no ataquéis hasta que no me reúna con vosotros. Yo iré con Shalassa por un río cercano._- Meiyo sonó como una verdadera estratega, aunque realmente tampoco había dicho nada brillante. Había vuelto el tono de mandona.

De este modo se separaron y cada grupo se dirigió hacia su objetivo. En cuanto alcanzaron el río, Shalassa se zambulló y nadó a una velocidad superior a la máxima de vuelo de Desdentao. Sin embargo, solo pudo aguantar el ritmo un minuto y después tuvo que disminuir. Durante ese minuto, Meiyo se veía forzada a usar la máscara que antes había cogido para evitar que el agua le entrara por los ojos y la nariz y debía aguantar la respiración. Después Shalassa subía cada cierto tiempo para que Meiyo respirara, nadando más cerca de la superficie. Cuando las dos llegaron vieron que Desdentao sobrevolaba la zona, pero no vieron a Fritjof.

- _Hipo, cuál es la situación?_- Meiyo quería asegurarse que su objetivo aún estaba allí.

- _El traidor estaba a punto de fugarse cuando Fritjof lo ha distraído._ _No ha atacado aún, pero no ha habido manera de pararlo de acercarse. Al menos ha impedido que se fuera._

- _Bueno, en ese caso no pasa nada. Su desobediencia queda justificada. Y ahora vayamos a por él. Intenta atacar desde el aire, yo centraré su atención en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Forzadle a usar su escudo y a ver si podemos romperlo._

- _De acuerdo, Desdentao preparado. Solo tenemos seis disparos más el especial, así que no los desperdiciemos._- Desde que Desdentao se había vuelto alfa disponía de un séptimo disparo más potente que Hipo había llamado Bomba de Plasma. Aún y con ese extra se veía bastante limitado ante ese enemigo.

Shalassa cedió su poder a Meiyo y esta saltó a por su enemigo. Lo atacó por la espalda, activando su escudo y llamando su atención. Eso hizo que se percatara de su presencia y se girara hacia ella. Hipo hizo que Desdentao disparara una vez, pero al comprobar que el escudo había repelido el ataque y había lanzado para atrás a Meiyo prefirió esperar. Deberían coordinarse bien para poder asestar el golpe necesario para romper ese escudo. Fritjof se acercó y lanzó una llamarada que envolvió al traidor. No le hirió, pero dio tiempo a Meiyo de levantarse y prepararse. Fue entonces cuando Hipo notó que tenía múltiples cortes sangrantes por todo el cuerpo. Decidió lanzar otro disparo con Desdentao a la vez que Fritjof se lanzaba en placaje contra él. Ninguno de los dos ataques dio resultado, pero por la expresión del atacado parecía que a su escudo le pasaba algo. Meiyo se abalanzó sobre él y le atacó, sus katanas entrechocando. Entonces el traidor lanzó uno de sus cortes de viento que casi alcanza a Meiyo. Sin darle tregua, se abalanzó sobre ella, dejándola indefensa un instante. Hipo hizo que Desdentao disparara de nuevo, distrayéndole de Meiyo y ganándole a la samurái algo de tiempo. Se levantó y le lanzó un chorro de agua a presión, como la otra vez, que persiguió a su objetivo durante un rato. Aprovechando la distracción, Fritjof lanzó otra llamarada, activando de nuevo el escudo. Hipo intentó rematarlo con otro Misil de Plasma, pero de un sablazo su enemigo creó un muro de viento que desvió el proyectil. A diferencia del otro, este desapareció al cabo de poco. Meiyo entonces le lanzó una gran ola que lo derribó. Era el momento. Se lanzaron los tres contra él, de modo que usó una nueva técnica. Moviéndose ligero como la brisa se deslizó por el aire y acabó hiriendo a los tres con varias estocadas. No tocó el suelo, parecía impulsarse en el aire y estar flotando o volando. Fue tan rápido que no pudieron verlo, pero al darse cuenta Hipo estaba en el suelo con Desdentao encima, quien lo protegía. El traidor estaba cerca de Meiyo, espada en alto a punto de rematarla. Pero la Bomba de Plasma de Desdentao rompió su escudo, lo que hizo que se alarmara y retrocediera. Reaccionó tarde, Meiyo consiguió hacerle un corte en su pierna izquierda. Pero de nuevo se preparó para escapar.

- _Da igual a cuantos reclutes, Meiyo. Vas a caer y a cuantos más arrastres contigo mayor será tu caída. No puedes detenerme._- El traidor creó de nuevo una pantalla de viento y se desvaneció.

Intentaron seguir el rastro de sangre, pero desapareció pronto. Decidieron volver a casa de Meiyo para curarse. Ahora Hipo también ardía en deseos de detener a ese sujeto. Era alguien como Drago: era capaz de matar a completos desconocidos sin razón. Y aunque ellos estuvieran haciendo algo parecido, Hipo tenía claro que ni él ni Desdentao iban a dar el último golpe o a mirar cuando tuvieran que ejecutarle. Tan solo lo hacía para ayudar a Fritjof, pues para el joven vikingo matar a una persona era algo que realmente aún no había hecho.

De vuelta a casa de Meiyo los atendieron a todos. Gracias al poder de Shalassa, Meiyo había sanado ya sus heridas y Fritjof también parecía haberse curado por el camino lo suficiente para dejar de sangrar. Pero Hipo y Desdentao aún tenían cortes abiertos y debían recibir atención médica urgente. Una vez atendidos, los dejaron sedados para que durmieran unas horas. Se despertaron de nuevo al anochecer, justo para cenar. Hipo cenó con Desdentao, no tenía ganas de ver a Fritjof y Meiyo al parecer cenaba sola con Shalassa. Sin embargo, al acabar Hipo fue a hablar directamente con su anfitriona. Tenía algo importante que preguntar.

- _Por qué conoce tu nombre? Por qué ha hablado como si ya os conocierais?_- No esperó ni a saludar ni nada, tenía la sensación que le había ocultado algo importante y no toleraba eso.

- _Entonces lo has notado._ _Siéntate, tengo una historia más que contarte._- Hipo se sentó a su lado y vio que los pies de Meiyo colgaban dentro del estanque- _Recuerdas que me preguntaste por mis hermanos, Takeshi y Dassō?_

- _Si y recuerdo que dijiste que me contarías acerca de ellos si necesitaba saber._

- _Así es, pero ahora ya no puedo ocultártelo más._ _Dassō es el traidor al que estoy dando caza. Su historia empieza en los orígenes de esta guerra. Un señor feudal de cerca de la frontera pidió ayuda ante los invasores. Para evitar que cayera en manos enemigas, mi hermano_ _Dassō fue enviado con otros cuatro hombres a protegerle. Mi hermano era el mejor usuario de la técnica de viento, pero había sido rechazado para enlazarse a un Kirin. Cuando los demás, que eran samuráis que no dominaban ninguna técnica, patrullaban el camino que iban a seguir ese día para huir,_ _Dassō mató al señor feudal. Lo destripó con una técnica de viento y al volver los demás también los mató. Se convirtió en un proscrito. Mi otro hermano, Takeshi, dijo que le detendría. Se preparó para enfrentar a su hermano y partió en su busca. Una semana más tarde hallaron su cuerpo, muerto por una técnica de viento. Mis hermanos se habían intentado matar entre ellos, pero Dassō dominaba la técnica del viento y Takeshi ninguna. Por ello, al caer mi hermano, juré que sería yo quien mataría a ese traidor._- Meiyo alzó el puño para señalar su furia y determinación.

- _Pero es tú hermano! Estás hablando de matarle! No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?_- Hipo estaba atónito ante lo que le había contado.

- _Lo sé._ _Pero él también mató a su propio hermano, a mí hermano. Y no soy yo quién decidió que debía morir, sino el Shinseina Kirin._

- _Pero tú también le habrías impuesto la misma sentencia, verdad?_

- _Me contaste que tu padre murió a manos de Desdentao, Hipo. La diferencia es que tú sabías que a él le obligaron y no quiso hacerlo realmente. Ahora dime, qué habrías hecho de saber que lo había matado por voluntad propia? Le habrías podido perdonar?_

- _Yo… no lo sé, Meiyo. Realmente nunca me lo he planteado, siempre he pensado que Desdentao no haría daño a nadie que me importe._

- _Y lo mismo pensaba yo. No espero que me entiendas Hipo. Esta es una carga emocional difícil de llevar. Solo espero que aceptes lo que te digo._

- _No será fácil, pero me esforzaré. Si no, no creo que sea capaz de ayudar mucho la próxima vez que le vea._

- _Entiendo. Por favor, reflexiona sobre ello. Tampoco es mi intención forzarte a hacer algo así._- Se quedó unos segundos callada-_ Dime Hipo, has matado alguna vez?_- Le soltó de golpe

- _Jamás a un hombre o mujer._- La bravuconería no era lo suyo, de modo que prefirió ser sincero.

- _La primera vez es difícil. Te crees un monstruo. Pero con el tiempo entiendes que las causas que te empujaron a hacerlo eran razón suficiente para ello y que por tanto obraste bien. Ya fuera para protegerte a ti o para proteger a otros, pues solo los dementes matan sin razón._- Meiyo lo miraba con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Hipo se quedó pensando en eso un rato. No sabía qué responder. Miró la luna y pensó que allá donde estuviera, Astrid estaría viendo la misma luna. Eso le reconfortó.

- _Una cosa más, Meiyo._ _Antes el escudo de Dassō se ha roto sin que tuviéramos que golpearle todos a la vez. Simplemente ha llegado a un punto que no aguantaba más. Pero, sabías tú eso? Sabías siquiera que su escudo se podía romper?_

- _Tú que vas a saber para cuestionar mis fuentes de información o mi habilidad como estratega. Si no sabes siquiera si vas a seguir, que más te da eso. Y ahora deberías irte, tengo que cambiarme y ambos debemos descansar._- Y diciendo esto le abrió la puerta para indicarle que se fuera. Al parecer había atacado a su honor.

Hipo se despidió de Meiyo y le prometió que a la mañana siguiente tendría una respuesta. Pero antes tenía que hablar con Fritjof. Si él estaba conforme o no era importante. Lo encontró en el patio, probando algún truco con sus alas. Al verle Fritjof aterrizó y se acercó a él. Se sentaron bajo el tronco de un árbol, mirando al cielo ambos.

- _He hablado con Meiyo acerca del traidor._- Hipo decidió ir directo al grano.

- _Y qué te ha contado?_- Seguramente Fritjof esperaba algún consejo para la batalla más que la verdad sobre la identidad del sujeto.

- _Que es su hermano._ _Y que mató a su otro hermano junto con otros tantos desde entonces. Que traicionó a los suyos apuñalándolos por la espalda._

- _Vaya, sin duda tiene que haber sido duro para ella. No le debió ser fácil de asimilar._

- _Y ya está? Eso es todo? No vas a replantearte matarle?_

- _Y por qué? Acaso no ha sido ella la que nos lo ha pedido? No es ella su hermana, a quién realmente debería afectar esto? Mira, no digo que haya sido fácil, pero ella lo ha aceptado y ha tomado su decisión. Y a mi parecer es lo bastante mayorcita como para cargar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Y si no, quién eres tú para cambiarla? Además, es el único modo que tengo de liberarme de la maldición._

- _Entonces es todo por eso? De verdad?_

- _NO! Es solo que, ya que la decisión no depende de mí y supone una oportunidad única para liberarme de esto no voy a negarme. Mira es ella quien eligió que debía morir y a nosotros nos propuso un trato justo. Si alguien ha de cambiar los términos es ella y no podemos forzarla a hacerlo. Así que yo sigo Hipo, con o sin ti._- Por una vez las palabras de Fritjof hicieron mella en Hipo. Tal vez sólo la timidez le había impedido hablar así hasta ahora. Y en ese instante, Hipo tomó una decisión.

- _No, yo también voy._ _Dije que estaba en esto contigo y también tenemos un trato. Y a menos que tú lo cambies, yo no voy a romperlo._

- _Je, me alegro. No querría tener que acabar a malas contigo._- Fritjof vio como Hipo se levantaba- _En fin pues, buenas noches._- Y cuando Hipo ya estaba algo más lejos como para no oírlo- _Además, las hermanas son lo peor. No sé por qué Odín tuvo que crearlas. Si de mí dependiera… _

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Hipo se levantó y se desperezó. Debía comunicarle su noticia a Meiyo y decirle que iba a seguir adelante. Eso significaba que saldría a patrullar hasta encontrarle. Por desgracia no tenía Terrores Terribles, y aún y teniéndolos sería inútil pues no sabrían donde volver. Desayunó bastante junto a Fritjof y a Desdentao. Para su sorpresa, Fritjfo se mostró más abierto e intercambiaron algunas opiniones sobre el combate del día anterior. Fritjof mostró cierta preocupación por Hipo, pues era el único que no podía recuperarse rápidamente de sus heridas y también quien posiblemente menos de estas fuera capaz de aguantar. Hipo agradeció su consideración y se despidió, tenía que hablar con Meiyo para decirle que seguía dentro. Pero antes que se fuera Fritjof le dijo que agradecía que en el fondo se quedara.

Hipo preguntó a los criados y le dijeron que Meiyo estaría en su habitación. Se dirigió allí con Desdentao. Al llegar vieron a Shalassa en el lago y Desdentao corrió hacia ella a saludarla y a nadar. Y de repente al meterse Desdentao Hipo notó la presencia de Meiyo.

- _Ai! Buenos días, Desdentao. Eeeeehhh, para de salpicar ya!_- Meiyo se reía de las bromas del Furia Nocturna. Y entonces Hipo se dio cuenta. Se estaba bañando. Desnunda. Se giró inmediatamente.

- _Meiyo, por Thor!_ _Ya podrían haberme avisado los criados de esto, lamento haber entrado así sin preguntar._- Empezó a disculparse. Y de repente Meiyo notó la presencia de Hipo.

- _Aaaaaahhhhhh!_- Chilló Meiyo, que salió del agua y se puso algo para taparse- _Es que los vikingos no conocéis la intimidad?_

- _No es que… Da igual. He venido a decirte que voy a seguir ayudándote. He tomado mi decisión._- Y diciendo esto se fue. Lo último que quería era sentir que traicionaba a Astrid. Y evitar una estúpida discusión.

- _Eh, esto, vale._ _Quiero decir, gracias. No, o sea, que me alegro…_- Meiyo estaba confundida y no se expresaba bien-_ En fin, que creo que es mejor así._- Pero Hipo no había oído nada de lo que ella decía. Ya estaba fuera observando a Fritjof estirar los músculos para el vuelo- _Maldita sea, debería ordenar que lo flagelaran un par de veces para que aprendiera. Que deshonra por su parte, donde se ha visto algo así._

Al cabo de poco Meiyo se reunió con ellos en el jardín trasero, donde estaba el lago de Shalassa. Allí les comunicó su plan. Dassō sabía donde vivían, así que intentaría evitar pasar por ahí cerca. Les desveló que su verdadero objetivo era el consejo de sabios y el Shinseina Kirin y su enlazado: Ryûnosuke. Su objetivo era derrocar a aquellos que le habían sentenciado a muerte, aunque Hipo notó que Meiyo no conocía o no quería decir las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano. La ventaja era que para acceder al Lago Celestial, el lugar donde reside el consejo, había pocos sitios que no fueran los alrededores de la casa de Meiyo para acceder. Es por eso que el consejo aceptó cederle su captura a ella, entre otras razones. Pero tenían otra ventaja: por primera vez el enlazado al Shinseina Kirin era un joven muchacho y no un anciano sabio. Se trataba de un joven samurái que por su inteligencia y dominio de la katana había llamado la atención del dragón. Eso significaba que matarlo implicaría entablar combate y para ello Dassō iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas si quería vencer. Por ello nunca se había arriesgado demasiado: si caía herido sus intentos de matar a sus enemigos serían en vano, aún si conseguía pasar por encima de Meiyo.

A partir de ahí, Meiyo dejó claro que la prioridad a la hora de explorar era la discreción. Su hermano podía sentir a Fritjof y Desdentao por las corrientes de aire que creaban al volar. Por eso debían volar alto y refugiarse de su campo de visión una vez lo localizaran. Una vez lo vieran debían volver rápido a informar y prepararse para salir a cazarle. Aclarado el plan, Meiyo decidió que Fritjof patrullaría por las mañanas, ella por la tarde e Hipo y Desdentao las primeras horas de la noche, ya que eran los únicos que podían verlo a oscuras.

Durante los siguientes días, la búsqueda de Dassō era el foco de atención de todo lo que hacían. Meiyo empezó a preocuparse al ver que no le encontraban y fue en una ocasión al Lago Celestial para ver que todo iba bien. Durante esos días Hipo y Meiyo no pararon de hablar. Intercambiaron narraciones de aventuras que habían vivido junto a sus seres queridos que ya no estaban con ellos, aunque en el caso de Hipo esperaba que fuera solo temporalmente. Con las historias de Hipo, Meiyo se dio cuenta de cuán diferente era el mundo exterior a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Con el paso de los días, empezó a ser más abierta y simpática, incluso con los criados. Empezó a mancharse las manos con el cuidado de Shalassa, hasta el punto de no dejar que nadie la lavara o le acariciara excepto ella. Hipo la iba cambiando poco a poco, sin saberlo. Le había mostrado una visión del mundo y de la realidad que se oponían a todo cuanto ella conocía. Finalmente incluso entrenó el arte de la espada con Hipo, enseñándole ciertas técnicas. También disfrutó de la experiencia de volar a lomos de Desdentao, algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Llegó un día que incluso a Hipo se le hacía raro el cambio de actitud en Meiyo. Olvidó por completo todos los formalismos dictaminados por su pueblo y empezó a vivir en mayor libertad.

Por otro lado, Fritjof también se abrió más. Aunque discernía en muchos puntos de vista con Hipo, era agradable al menos poder hablar con él por fin. También entrenaban juntos algunas técnicas de vuelo y de ataque y comprobaron los límites de Fritjof: tenía un límite de ocho llamaradas y su capacidad de vuelo era igual a la de Desdentao. Sus garras y la punta de su cola eran más duras que el acero convencional, pero menos que el de Groncle. Y por último descubrió que su rugido a máxima potencia podía astillar madera.

Eran unos días de paz para todos. Pero finalmente cumplieron su objetivo y una mañana Fritjof regresó. Dassō había sido visto. Los cinco se pusieron en marcha y se prepararon. Esperaban que esta fuera la batalla final.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el... SI, YA VAN DIEZ CAPÍTULOS! Que alegría, me encanta saber que he podido llegar hasta aquí y que me seguís apoyando y que muchos estáis siempre esperando con ansias el siguiente capi. Gracias por todo el apoyo!<strong>

**Una última cosa, no sé si la descripción del combate ha dejado entrever la imagen que yo me hacía de él. He intentado pulirlo al máximo para que quede clara mi idea, pero aún y así podáis poner de vuestra imaginación. Lo digo porqué habrá más así a no ser que reciba un montón de quejas en contra.**

**Eso es todo, muchas gracias y recordad que nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Verdad tras la muerte

**Muy buenas a todos! Lo he conseguido, he llegado a tiempo para el capi! Bueno, en teoría ya es jueves pero esque acabo de acabar de escribirlo y por eso lo subo ahora. La verdad es que lo he escrito hoy mismo porque no quería dejaros sin y a pesar del trabajo he sacado algo de tiempo y lo he logrado.**

**Además este es algo largo y no acababa de tener claro como iba a ser. De hecho, ha recibido un cambio brutal a la idea original mientras lo escribiía. Así que espero que so guste!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 11: Verdad tras la muerte<strong>

Hipo estaba montado en Desdentao. Seguía a Fritjof junto con Meiyo, se dirigían a por Dassō. Sabía que debía concentrarse, pero no pudo evitar pensar en algunos hechos sucedidos en los días previos…

**Flasback a unos días antes…**

Hipo se presentó una mañana en la habitación de Meiyo. Esta vez se había asegurado que no se estuviera bañando ni estuviera desnuda. Una vez llegó, le pidió que por favor que le hablara más sobre ella y su gente. Hipo tenía un afán por saber. De nuevo, Meiyo le dijo que hablaría si él prometía contar también sobre él y su propia gente. Ambos disfrutaban oyendo historias del otro y curiosidades sobre dragones. Estuvieron hablando unas horas, pero Meiyo se disculpó ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Hipo decidió practicar con la espada mientras, aunque pidió que se la habilitara una zona especial ya que tampoco quería prender entera la casa.

En uno de esos días, Meiyo le vio entrenar. Se fijó de nuevo en su pierna postiza. Le había contado por encima esa historia, igual que la de la muerte de su padre y la de la fuga de Astrid. Era comprensible que fueran cosas de las que no quería hablar, pero ella seguía intrigada. Sentía que algo los unía a través de las tragedias que ambos habían vivido. Se decidió a que averiguaría algo más de lo que ocurrió, aunque ello implicara revelarle a él alguna historia turbia sobre sus hermanos. Aunque dado lo que ya le había contado, creía que se merecía oír esas historias.

Al día siguiente de esto, Meiyo le ofreció que entrenaran juntos el estilo de la katana, llamado kendo. Hipo aceptó, aunque tuvo que dejar su propia espada y usar una extraña hecha de madera. Bueno de fibras de bambú, técnicamente. Aprendió varios trucos y algunos consejos que él creía realmente útiles. Descubrió cuán buena era Meiyo con la espada. Acordaron hacerlo cada día hasta encontrar a Dassō para así entrenar para la pelea. Esa misma noche, Meiyo invitó a Hipo a hablar con él.

- _Verás Hipo, hay algo que llevo un tiempo queriendo preguntarte._- Meiyo no quiso vacilar demasiado, debía mostrarse firme al preguntar- _Quiero que me cuentes más sobre tu pierna, sobre la cola de Desdentao… sobre tu padre, sobre Astrid… Verás, me has caído bien y agradezco enormemente tu ayuda. Pero siento que no te conozco realmente._

- _Pides mucho Meiyo. No me es fácil hablar de ello._- Hipo había bajado la mirada al suelo y se tocaba las coletas que tiempo atrás le hiciera Astrid.

- _Y te crees que a mí me fue fácil contarte lo que te conté sobre mis hermanos? Seamos justos Hipo. Quiero saber quién eres realmente. Pero para ello tienes que dejarme._- Meiyo enfatizó las últimas palabras. No sabía que lo que Hipo estaba por contarle iba a cambiarla para siempre.

Hipo le contó todo sobre su encuentro con Desdentao y como lo había derribado. Sobre su lucha con la Muerte Roja y contra Drago. Le habló de su padre y de su madre, de cómo los perdió a ambos y como al menos había recuperado a su madre. Le contó acerca de convertirse en jefe y de Desdentao como alfa. Meiyo estaba pálida. La determinación de Hipo de cambiar a todo su pueblo era algo que le parecía inviable. Ella, quien vivía bajo un regio mandato, que estaba acostumbrada a anteponer el deber a todo. Se preguntó si no tendría razón Hipo y si no sería mejor tratar de seguir sus pasos, de cambiar a los suyos. No, desechó de inmediato esa idea. No podía permitirse caer en tentación tan fácilmente. Además, sabía que carecía de medios y que jamás podría hacerlo. Pero la chispa de la rebeldía había prendido en su interior y eso creó una llama que jamás se apagaría.

- _Gracias Hipo. Significa mucho para mí que me hayas contado todo esto._

- _Sabes Meiyo, cuando me dijiste que si sería capaz de perdonar a Desdentao en caso de que hubiera matado a mi padre sin ser obligado… sí, lo habría hecho. Sé que seguiría habiendo una razón y aunque no sería mi amigo tampoco lo odiaría o buscaría matarlo. Y eso es lo que hago con Drago. Jamás me he propuesto matarle o perseguirle hasta los confines del mundo. Sé que con traer la paz a Mema tengo más que suficiente. Y si eso implica perdonar estoy dispuesto a hacerlo._

- _Pero tú lo tienes más fácil Hipo. Si tu padre y Desdentao se hubieran enfrentado como mis hermanos, para ti era peor perder a Desdentao que no a tu padre. Al fin y al cabo, uno cambió tu vida y la hizo todo lo buena que es ahora, en cambio tu padre jamás te apoyó. Por eso habrías perdonado a Desdentao._

- _Te equivocas. En el fondo, mi padre siempre supo quién era y siempre tuvo fe en mí. Solamente esperaba al gesto adecuado para poder creerlo al cien por cien. Y por otro lado, tú presupones que fue tu hermano quien mató a esos hombres en lugar de pensar que pudo haber sido una trampa. Y tú también tenías una preferencia: preferías que muriera Dassō por ser un traidor que Takeshi. Pero no fue así._

- _Hipo… pero qué digo. Tienes razón._- Se quedó callada, casi parecía que la vida se le escapaba por la boca- _Sabes, quise creer lo de la trampa. Pero cuando mi hermano mató a Takeshi, el cadáver mostraba una única herida. Y solo había sangre cerca del cadáver. Creo que en el fondo mi hermano intentó perdonarle como dices tú, pero no se le dio ocasión. Por eso odio a Dassō, porqué me arrebató a Takeshi. Realmente y tras mucho pensarlo estos últimos días, me he dado cuenta que la traición y el deshonor no tienen nada que ver. _

- _Entonces, intentarás perdonarlo?_

- _Jamás. Rechazó una vez el perdón y mató a quien se lo ofrecía. No pienso darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien así._

- _Entiendo. Tal vez tengas razón._- Sin embargo, Hipo no pudo evitar fijarse en que Meiyo ya no le llamaba "traidor" sino "hermano". Tal vez, y solo tal vez, en su fuero interno ya no odiara tanto a Dassō como al principio.

Se despidió Hipo y acordaron entrenar al día siguiente. A partir de entonces, una unión de comprensión surgió entre Hipo y Meiyo. Se entendían el uno al otro, pues ambos habían desvelado oscuras verdades en cada uno al mismo tiempo que habían hecho desaparecerlas. Se habían dado cuenta de cómo pensaban realmente acerca de sus seres queridos, pero sin quererlo habían arreglado esa forma de pensar.

Fritjof también se fue abriendo más. Cuando estaba con Hipo por las tardes le preguntaba acerca del mundo y de los sitios que había conocido y a los lugares a los que había viajado. Hipo empezó a notar una curiosidad casi infantil en Fritjof, especialmente en una isla abandonada y de una civilización en ruinas. Disfrutaba imaginando sus propias teorías conspiratorias acerca de lo que habría podido ocurrir realmente. Por lo demás no le contaba mucho, su historia se resumía rápido y no tenía muchas anécdotas. Pero era bueno saber que el viaje le iba abriendo y los estaba uniendo.

**De vuelta al presente…**

Fritjof les alertó de que estaban cerca. Efectivamente, en cuestión de segundos la imagen de Dassō apareció ante ellos, con varios cadáveres mutilados alrededor. No los había matado de simples golpes, estaban totalmente cercenados por las técnicas de viento. A Hipo se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que podría acabar así, pero prefirió evitar ese pensamiento. Justo antes de empezar, Meiyo dijo unas palabras que jamás le había oído decir ni jamás habría imaginado:

- _Usad vuestra propia estrategia. Y sobre todo, tened cuidado. La prioridad es sobrevivir todos._

- _Tú también. No mueras intentando matarlo._- Le devolvió Hipo- _Y tu Fritjof, procura no disfrutar demasiado esto._- Por toda respuesta obtuvo un gruñido.

Shalassa cedió su poder a Meiyo y los tres cargaron a la vez. Fritjof abrió con una pantalla de fuego, de tras la cual surgió un Misil de Plasma de Desdentao. Dassō intentó pararlo con la espada, pero el extremo calor casi la rompe. Se dio cuenta de que era mejor usar sus técnicas para desviar esos ataques. Por último Meiyo se abalanzó sobre él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras se lanzaban estocadas muy rápidas, Fritjof intentó golpearle con la cola por atrás. Resistió el impacto del escudo, pero su cola acabó herida. Meiyo intentaba centrar su atención, por lo que Desdentao probó con otro disparo. El escudo cedió un poco más, pero seguía en pie. Dassō y Meiyo se separaron, cada uno tratando de usar su técnica. Entonces Fritjof volvió a la carga, impidiendo a Dassō hacer nada. Meiyo le atrapó de nuevo en su esfera de agua y entonces Desdentao disparó otro Misil de Plasma. En ese instante el espadachín de aire creó otro muro de aire que desvió el proyectil. Por lo menos le habían forzado a usar eso, aunque esperaban que no pudiera usarlo frecuentemente. Entonces Meiyo le lanzó una gran ola de agua, que Dassō cortó en dos y abrió. Justo entonces cargó un tornado en su propia katana que lanzó directo a Meiyo. No había forma de que lo esquivara y todos sabían que si salía despedida el espadachín usaría su técnica de deslizarse por el aire, ya que al parecer solo la podía usar una vez cada mucho rato.

Para sorpresa de todos, Fritjof agitó sus alas y creó una corriente de aire que desvió el tornado. Con un nuevo batir, rápido y directo, creó dos corrientes que al chocar generaron otro tornado, el cual fue directo hacia Dassō. Este salió despedido hacia atrás, aunque el escudo impidió que saliera herido de los cortes. Meiyo entonces clavó su katana en el suelo y aparecieron en línea recta y dirigidos hacia su hermano un grupo de géiseres de agua a presión. Cuando el último lo alcanzó, destruyó por completo el escudo y volvió a lanzarlo por los aires. Entonces los tres cargaron contra él. Pero Dassō se levantó y cargó otro tornado en su katana. Entonces se puso a correr rápidamente en dirección a Meiyo y de repente dejó de tocar el suelo: estaba cargando con un placaje. Justo antes de que Desdentao pudiera disparar, antes de que Fritjof pudiera crear un tornado o Meiyo una ola de agua, de la espada de Dassō salieron tres tornados que alcanzaron a cada uno.

Desdentao maniobró a tiempo y se puso en posición vertical, cubriendo totalmente a Hipo del ataque. El Furia Nocturna recibió todo el daño y sus alas y su vientre acabaron gravemente heridos. Fritjof y Meiyo igual, llenos de cortes y tumbados en el suelo. Entonces Hipo desenvainó su propia espada y se abalanzó sobre Dassō. Este le vio llegar con el tiempo justo para cubrirse, aunque al no esperarse una espada envuelta en llamas tuvo graves problemas. Estaba envolviendo su filo en aire para que este cortara más, pero ese aire avivó las llamas de la espada de Hipo. Esto les causó quemaduras en las manos a ambos y quemazones en el pelo a Dassō, quien se vio obligado a retroceder. Estaba justo encima de Meiyo, listo para rematarla. Pero Hipo usó sus recién adquiridas habilidades de espadachín y consiguió mantener a raya a su enemigo. Aunque llevaba clara desventaja, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que el calor que emanaba la espada de Hipo estaba resquebrajando el fino y frío acero de la katana de Dassō. En cuanto una grieta llegó al hueso del interior, la espada se quebró en un solo golpe de más. Con menos de media espada, a Dassō se le acababan las opciones. Hipo apuntó con su espada a su cuello.

- _Ríndete ahora y salva tu vida!_- Le gritó con la esperanza aún de pode evitar una muerte innecesaria.

- _Jamás.- _Y Dassō envolvió su mano en aire y, creando un cuchillo improvisado, trató de apuñalar a Hipo.

Pero Meiyo estaba de pie y fue más rápida. Cargó contra su hermano y detuvo su ataque. Entonces cayó al suelo y no recordó nada más hasta despertarse. Al hacerlo, volvía a estar de nuevo en su casa. Hipo estaba de pie junto a ella y cerca de su cama estaban tumbados Desdentao y Fritjof. Los dos parecían dormir y estaban cubiertos de vendajes. Y algo más allá había algo cubierto por una lona blanca. Se incorporó un poco y vio que Shalassa apoyaba su cabeza en la punta de su cama. Al ver que por fin se movía la Kirin fue directa a lamer a su amiga en señal de alegría. Si, definitivamente habían roto su fría relación de aliados y se habían hecho amigas. Meiyo había comprendido que, al igual que todos los dragones, los Kirin tenían algo mejor que la inteligencia: sentimientos. Y ese descubrimiento la había ayudado a llenar el hueco que la muerte de sus dos hermanos le había causado. Y al pensar en ello miró a Hipo.

- _Qué tal estás?_- Le dijo este tranquilamente- _No hay por qué preocuparse, la misión está cumplida._

- _Pero, cómo?_

- _Justo cuando iba a apuñalarme como hizo con tu hermano te abalanzaste sobre él. Le atravesaste el corazón y murió al instante. Fuiste tan rápida que no pudo ni cubrirse de tu ataque._- Hipo estaba dolido. Había intentado salvar la vida a su hermano pero al final no lo había conseguido.

- _Así tenía que ser Hipo, está claro._ _No te culpes, no lo merecía…_- Y rompió a llorar- _Yo… yo… te estoy infinitamente agradecida Hipo. De verdad, has sido capaz de hacer lo que yo no pude, de perdonar._

- _No era mi hermano._

- _No hablo sólo de él. Hablo de todos: tu padre, tu pueblo, Drago, Astrid… mucha gente te ha hecho daño, a veces sin querer, pero siempre has perdonado…_

- _No es momento de hablar de eso. Ahora debes descansar. Fritjof ya casi está recuperado y querrá ir pronto a por su recompensa. Para eso sí que le conozco bien, no hacen falta experiencias previas para ver que es ese tipo de persona. Así que te vamos a necesitar. Y además, estás pasando por un mal momento. Mejor descansa y ya hablaremos cuando estés mejor._

Meiyo se durmió. Al cabo de unas horas volvió a despertar, lo justo para comer. Por fin estaba en paz y sin prisas. Decidió tomarse con cierta calma la recuperación, aunque pronto tendría que ir al Lago Celestial a llevar el cadáver de su hermano. Y le debía mucho a Hipo, así que tomó una decisión sobre cómo compensar sus actos y su bondad.

Al día siguiente Meiyo despertó llena de energías, de modo que dispuso todo para que salieran ese mismo día hacia el Lago Celestial. Los criados prepararon una camilla para el cadáver y la ataron entre Fritjof y Desdentao. Todo el grupo estaba recuperado y expectante de lo que iba a ocurrir. Emprendieron su marcha al atardecer y llegaron al lago por la noche. Allí vieron surgir de las aguas y del cielo a un grupo de Kirin que se posó cerca de la superficie. Unos ancianos que los montaban descendieron y se sentaron delante de estos. De repente, las aguas del lago se helaron y un Kirin diferente apareció. El Shinseina Kirin y su enlazado, los líderes del país, el joven Ryûnosuke.

- _Has venido a nosotros con la prueba de tu éxito Meiyo. El consejo te felicita. Has hecho un gran deber para con tu país y tu pueblo. Sabemos que no ha sido fácil, así que ahora puedes pedir algo a cambio._- Aunque era joven, de unos quince años, su voz era profunda. Era más bien bajo pero esbelto y su pelo era totalmente blanco. Llevaba una larga katana atada a la espalda y colocado delante del Shinseia Kirin tenía un aspecto imponente a pesar de su estatura.

- _Gracias, maestro. Permitidme antes presentaros a Hipo, Desdentao y Fritjof. Proceden de tierras lejanas y son quienes me han ayudado a derrotar a mi hermano. Sin ellos no lo habría logrado. Es por ello que deseo que se les someta al juicio del enlazamiento._

- _Algo curioso pides, sin duda. Pero si han accedido a ayudar sin duda también merecen recompensa. El consejo acepta tu petición. Que el primero se acercque._

Fritjof entonces se acercó. Se arrodilló como se le indicaba y el Shinseina Kirin cubrió su cabeza con una fina capa de hielo. Ryûnosuke colocó una mano sobre el hielo, cerró los ojos y pareció meditar unos segundos. Al abrirlos, su mirada había cambiado.

- _Imposible. Jamás había vsito un corazón tan manchado. La venganza reccore tu mente y guía tu vida. Un propósito tan maligno jamás puede merecer que se le otorgue un Kirin._

- _Pero, si yo solo quiero librarme de mi maldición…_

- _Para cumplir tu venganza, verdad? El odio nubla tu mente y el rencor siembra en tu corazón. Tu juicio está nublado y sin duda nada bueno traes con tu deseo._

- _Como te atreves. Quién crees que eres tú para juzgarme?_- Fritjof se había levantado y se mostraba amenazante.

- _Firtjof basta!_ _Maestro, ha debido haber un malentendido, él no es mala persona…_

- _Si maldito está por algo será._

- _No fue su culpa. Él solo…_

- _No hay nada que discutir. Si quieres intentar tú adelante, pero como acabéis con mi paciencia me veré obligado a llevaros fuera de la frontera._

- _De acuerdo. Acepto hacerlo._- Hipo imitó a Fritjof y fue juzgado por su corazón.

- _Oh si._ _Tú por el contrario tienes el corazón más noble que jamás haya visto. Entonces, deseas un huevo de Kirin para enlazarte a él?_

- _No puedo cedérselo a Fritjof?_

- _Aunque su corazón lo permitiera, que no es el caso, estarías despreciando un regalo de los dioses. Yo no te lo recomiendo. Podrías perderlo todo como él._- Refiriéndose a Fritjof- _Además, veo en tu corazón dudas. Dime, prefieres hablar con tu padre o bien conocer el paradero de esa chica?_

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos. No tanto por que supiera eso, aunque realmente demostraba que podía leer su corazón, sino porque le daba a elegir entre dos opciones muy difíciles. Pero tomó una decisión.

- _Si Astrid supiera que la he espiado, seguramente traicionaría su confianza. Ella se está buscando a sí misma y a su pasado y no puedo intervenir en eso. Pero, realmente puedo hablar con mi padre?_

- _Entra en las aguas del lago y lo verás._

Hipo ni lo dudó. Se zambulló dentro y buscó. Y de repente, oyó su voz. Era su padre quien le hablaba. Intentó llamarle, pero el agua se le metió en la boca. Se calmó y escuchó.

- _Felicidades Hipo. Te has convertido en mejor jefe de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Has conseguido la paz y todos son felices gracias a ti. Si hay algo más allá del orgullo, eso es lo que siento por ti hijo. Cuida de tu madre y de la gente de Mema. Y recuerda: jamás lamentes tus decisiones, Hipo… jamás…_- La voz se hizo distante y se apagó.

Hipo salió del agua y vió a Desdentao hablando con el Shinseina Kirin. De repente, se puso muy feliz y empezó a dar saltos de alegría. Hipo se reunió con él, hablarían luego. Ahora, era el turno de Meiyo. No sabía que decía, pues hablaba muy flojo. Pero de repente también se zambulló en las aguas del lago junto con Shalassa.

Meiyo había recibido como recompensa más de lo que podía pedir: la verdad. Al entrar, vio a su hermano Takeshi aparecer ante ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando a su lado apareció Dassō. Habló primero Takeshi:

- _Perdóname hermana que jamás volviera. Prometí traer a nuestro hermano de vuelta y no cumplí. Ahora él te contará la verdad, pero quiero que tengas mi legado y que oigas esto: te entrego mi alma y con ella mi habilidad con la katana. Sabes que era el mejor de los tres a pesar de no usar ninguna técnica. Y por otro lado, te doy la capacidad de perdonar. Pues yo ya lo he hecho y te aseguro que es lo mejor que hay. No tengo mucho más que decir hermanita. Cuídate y sé fuerte…_- Su voz se apagó y un destelló hizo que lo que antes era el reflejo de su hermano entrara dentro de ella. De repente, un aura de energía la invadió. Pero no tuvo tiempo a asimilarlo, era el turno de Dassō.

- _Hermana, lo siento_. _Jamás podré compensar el daño que te he causado, que he causado a tantos. Pero has de saber que no era yo. El espíritu de un Kirin traidor del aire me poseyó. Recuerdas la leyenda del fantasma corta árboles? Era verídica. Solo estaba esperando a alguien lo bastante fuerte para permitirle llevar a cabo su venganza. Tomó el control de mí y me obligó a verlo todo. Quería chillar, quería avisarte. Cuando maté a Takeshi pensé que pararía pero no fue así. Y pensar que casi te mato a ti también…_- Las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de ambos hermanos, pero Meiyo no podía hablar- _Ahora has domado a su espíritu al matarme. Por ello, os entrego a Shalassa y a ti el poder de la técnica de aire. Usadlo bien. Y para acabar, solo espero que me puedas algún día volver a llamar…_

- _KIYOSHIIIIII…_- Gritó Meiyo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, hasta aquí. Este es algo más largo que otros pero no me gustaba nada la idea de cortar. Por eso lo he hecho hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado!<strong>

**Sobre los nombres, sabed que los he buscado con un significado preciso (en japonés), así que si queréis buscarlos encontraréis un poco de juego de palabras. No gran cosa, eh, no esperéis un poema compuesto por traducciones ni nada. **

**Y nada más, gracias a todos por las reviews y no os cortéis en escribir más!**

**Ala, nos leemos pronto (el viernes, juro que conseguiré tener otro para el viernes)!**


	12. Traición secreta

**Muy buenas a todos, viernes y por tanto nuevo capi! Pero antes, varias cosas.**

**Primero de todo muchísimas gracias a todos los que apoyáis a este fanfic. Sé que no os lo agradezco suficiente y tal vez sea un poco tarde para hacerlo, pero de verdad que a veces el estrés puede conmigo. De hecho, de eso va la segunda cosa.**

**Dos es que el anterior capi quería hacerlo algo más gore, pero por falta de tiempo no pude. Simplemente escribí el capítulo justo antes de subirlo y eran ya la una de la madrugada, habiéndome despertado a las siete y teniendo que madrugar también al día siguiente.**

**Por eso lamento no deciros suficiente lo mucho que agradezco vuestro apoyo, especialmente las reviews ya que me encanta leerlas. Además, es el mejor modo de dar feedback, así que cualquier cosa no dudéis en comentarlo. Y precisamente por eso me gustaría hacer una mención de honor a aquellos que más habéis apoyado el fanfic: astrid hofenson5757, Tormenta2104 y Sirai. Y a todos los demás también, muchísimas gracias!**

**Y por último, aunque no quiero dejar de escribir sí que es necesario poner un orden. De modo que habrá unos 2 capítulos por semana, 3 si tengo mucho tiempo/inspiración, pero en principio habrá uno seguro los viernes y el otro será el miércoles o el domingo según el tiempo que tenga.**

**Y nada más, menudo tostón os he pegado hoy eh! Enga, a disfrutar del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 12: Traición secreta<strong>

Hipo estaba arrodillado ante su amigo. Le habían vendado las heridas y ahora dormía. Se había sacrificado para protegerle. Al recordar cuán feas se veían las heridas de Desdentao se recriminó una vez más no haber dado prioridad a atender a su amigo en lugar de detener a Dassō. Sabía que él lo prefería así, pero Hipo se culpaba igualmente. Pero lo peor fue que se dio cuenta de que realmente había dejado a Desdentao bastante de lado desde hacía algún tiempo. Aunque solían volar juntos y en Mema siempre se veían, se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo. Ya no le hablaba ni le contaba cosas. Sentía que se habían distanciado y se culpó de ello. Y para colmo casi muere por su culpa. En ese instante en que Hipo debería estar feliz por haber cumplido su misión, solo sentía dolor, pues había sacrificado a un amigo por el camino.

- _Lo siento… Desdentao, lo siento mucho… campeón…_- La voz de Hipo se quebró y empezó a sollozar. Unas pocas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Se juró que cambiaría eso, que Desdentao era demasiado importante para él como para darle prioridad a nada más.

Mientras Hipo pensaba en todo esto recordó que también echaba de menos a sus amigos, a su madre, a Astrid… Por suerte, ya había acabado todo. Dassō había muerto, aunque él había intentado impedir que eso ocurriera. Pero el caso es que la misión estaba hecha y por fin Fritjof sería liberado. Aunque se dio cuenta que la recompensa era poco comparado con lo que había sacrificado.

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Hipo veía a Desdentao especialmente feliz. Al parecer, mientras hablaba con su padre, Desdentao había recibido su propio regalo. Cuando su amigo se le acercó, Hipo se preparó para abrazarlo. Desde que había despertado después del combate había estado con él a todas horas y se había preocupado sumamente por su estado de salud. Ahora, el Furia Nocturna venía dando saltos con su característica sonrisa. Le recordó a cuando descubrió acerca de sus escamas desplegables, que estuvo todo el día sonriendo y enseñándoselo a todos los dragones que veía.

- _Y bien campeón, que te han dicho?_- El Furia Nocturna hizo una especie de ronroneos de felicidad, pero Hipo no acababa de entender qué significaba- _Está bien, está bien. A ver, cálmate y tal vez así pueda entenderte un poco. Aunque no hablo tu lengua, pero eso no estaría de más._- Desdentao le empujó con su cabeza hasta el agua. Hipo se vio reflejado allí y su amigo se puso a su lado. Y entonces le indicó su propio reflejo. Hipo miró el reflejo de Desdentao y a este pero no notó nada. Y entonces una idea surgió en su mente- _Espera, no me estarás diciendo… saben dónde hay más como tú?_- Desdentao asintió sonriente. No era la mejor forma de hacerse entender, pero entre los buenos amigos hay una comunicación especial- _Eso es increíble! En cuanto nos vayamos de aquí iremos a buscarles!_

Hipo volvió a mirar el reflejo de su amigo en el agua. No se lo podía creer. Más Furia Nocturna. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba convencido que aquella figura y aquella voz eran sin duda el espíritu de su padre. Algo en su corazón le indicaba que así era. Y seguía mirando el agua cuando de repente emergieron Shalassa y Meiyo. Estaban empapadas, como Hipo, pero ambas sonreían. Hipo iba a preguntar, pero Meiyo le dijo que hablarían luego. Volvieron junto a Ryûnosuke y el Shinseina Kirin. Los demás ancianos y Kirin había formado un círculo y se les dijo que se colocaran en el centro.

- _Ya habéis recibido vuestras recompensas. Lo lamento, Fritjof, pero tenemos claras razones unánimes para negarnos a tu petición. Por lo que respeta a los demás, tan solo valorad lo que se os ha dado. Son regalos de los dioses del mar y el cielo, no se otorgan a cualquiera._- Ryûnosuke daba así por finalizada la reunión. Se retiró con el Shinseina Kirin, dejando un rastro de hielo en la superficie del lago tras de ellos.

- _Antes de que os vayáis_- dijo uno de los ancianos- _joven Tenshô, escucha la profecía que te voy a decir._- Señalando a Hipo- _Ese nombre se otorga a aquellos hombres que más alto se atreven a volar. Veo en tu futuro que volarás muy alto, pero la paz que crees haber alcanzado es efímera, así que cuídate de caer._

Hipo asintió. Era como hablar con Gothi: solo unos pocos podían entenderlo y él no era uno de ellos. Pero se dijo que tomaría en serio lo que le acababan de decir y que por ello reflexionaría. Palmeó la cabeza de Desdentao, le dirigió una sonrisa y se montó en él. Fritjof no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente estaba cortando árboles para desfogarse o volando rápido y rugiendo. Solía hacerlo en sus entrenamientos cuando se frustraba. Por otro lado, Meiyo estaba con Shalassa y parecían hablar telepáticamente, o eso o solo se habían encontrado pecas nuevas la una a la otra porque se miraban fijamente. Se acercaron a ellas y les dijeron que iban pasando hacia la casa de Meiyo para recoger sus cosas y partir en cuanto encontraran a Fritjof. Meiyo les dijo que se podían quedar esa noche y que no se preocuparan, de modo que ellos aceptaron encantados.

Al cabo de poco, Desdentao e Hipo volaban hacia la casa de Meiyo, mientras esta estuvo nadando un buen rato junto con Shalassa hasta que decidieron volver. En cuanto se encontraron en casa de Meiyo, los dos jinetes de dragón junto con sus dragones se reunieron en un rincón que hasta ahora desconocían Hipo y Desdentao en el lago de Shalassa. Allí, Hipo le contó acerca de su conversación con su padre a Meiyo.

- _Y tú crees que ese era realmente tu padre?_

- _Por supuesto, era igual a él y tenía su voz. Qué sino podría haber sido?_- Hipo no mostró signos de dudar.

- _Haces bien. Muchos en tu lugar habrían desconfiado. Realmente son regalos de los dioses, Hipo. Era verídico lo que viste. Y lo sé de primera mano porque… yo vi a mis dos hermanos._- Confesó Meiyo

- _A… a… a tus dos hermanos? Y qué les dijiste?_

- _Me contaron la verdad. Kiyoshi fue poseído por el espíritu de un antiguo Kirin que se sublevo contra el poder del Shinseina. A parecer ese Kirin del cielo despreciaba unirse a los del mar y por ello intentó originar otra guerra. A su muerte, su espíritu apareció cerca de su cadáver para atormentar a la gente y causar destrozos. Pero vio en mi hermano la oportunidad para cumplir su venganza. No era él quien actuaba, Hipo, sino el espíritu de ese dragón que le movía._

- _Entonces, era inocente._- El tono de abatimiento era extremo.

- _Cierto, pero no había forma de saberlo. Aunque, antes de que se fuera, yo le perdoné. Y lo que es más importante: él me perdonó a mí._- Al decir eso a la joven se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo especial.

- _Meiyo, eso es… un gesto impresionante por tu parte. Y que consideres más importante el que él tuviera que perdonarte significa que realmente no deseabas su muerte. Hay una gran persona en ti Meiyo, es solo que hasta ahora no la has dejado salir. Y tal vez tu mundo debe empezar a verte como eres y aprender de ti._

- _Tú crees? De verdad Hipo?_- La chica no creía que eso fuera posible. Pero si Hipo la había cambiado, la había convencido de la verdad, tal vez a otros también…_- Y tienes razón Hipo, aunque al final lo hice, cuando me enfrenté a mi hermano la última vez realmente esperaba no tener que matarle… no quería matarle._

En ese instante, Hipo tuvo la certeza de conocer a Meiyo. Era como si antes tan solo conociera una máscara de ella. Y entonces fue cuando Hipo se atrevió a grabar en su memoria la imagen de la chica: más baja que él y delgada, aunque de constitución fuerte y dura; su pelo era muy largo y oscuro, solía llevarlo suelto o recogido en una simple coleta, sus ojos eran castaños y estaban ligeramente entrecerrados, su boca era de labios finos y sus dientes pequeños; por lo que respecta a su personalidad, Hipo la concebía como una mujer fuerte y valiente que había aprendido a luchar por sí misma, pero que en ese proceso se había convertido en una persona cálida y afable. Sin duda, así era como Hipo quería recordar a Meiyo.

**Mientras tanto, en el Lago Celestial…**

- _Sabíamos que vendrías. No nos puedes engañar, tú deseas liberarte de tu maldición para cumplir tu venganza. Pero, hay algo que debo admitir y es que nos has sido de ayuda. Por ello, te contaré como revertir tu maldición, pues sin duda te debemos al menos eso._- Y así Ryûnosuke le contó a Fritjof el secreto que los dioses le habían desvelado.

- _En ese caso, por mí ya puedes morir._- Fritjof tenía lo que quería y sabía qué hacer y a dónde ir. Pero había sembrado la desconfianza en Hipo y eso podría estropear sus planes. Decidió pues matarle en ese instante.

- _Sea así pues._ _Vamos Shinseina, acabemos con este engendro del mal._

Ambos se prepararon para el combate. Ryûnosuke desenvainó su katana y un aura blanca procedente del Shinseina le envolvió por completo. Una luz resplandeciente cegó a Fritjof, que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que su enemigo estaba envuelto en una armadura de hielo que le confería aspecto de dragón: alas, cola y un casco similar a la cabeza de un dragón, además de cubrirle el cuerpo entero.

Ambos se prepararon y se abalanzaron sobre el otro. Al chocar las garras de Fritjof con el filo de Ryûnosuke, estas se congelaron. El híbrido vio como el hielo se extendía por su mano, así que disparó una llamarada a bocajarro. El enlazado se cubrió con una de sus alas y retrocedió. Creó una serie de témpanos congelando el aire que lanzó contra su enemigo, perforando su carne en algunos puntos. La sangre caliente empezó a manar y Fritjof cambió de estrategia. Se elevó en el aire, esperando que le siguiera para hacerle caer en una trampa. Ryûnosuke, por el contrario, le siguió lanzando proyectiles de hielo. Cuando muchos de estos volaban en dirección a Fritjof, este aleteó lo suficiente fuerte como para invertir el rumbo de los carámbanos voladores. Estos se estrellaron contra el ala del maestro del hielo, pero ese le impidió ver el tornado que le dio de lleno cuando dejó de cubrirse. La armadura paró los cortes, pero algunos trozos de esta cayeron. Entonces desplegó las alas y voló hacia Fritjof. Fue más rápido de lo que el híbrido había esperado y pudo esquivar la estocada directa por poco, pero antes de poder reaccionar Ryûnosuke se había dado la vuelta y le había hecho un corte en el pecho. La sangre empezó a brotar, pero el hielo cubrió la herida, tiñéndose de rojo. El problema fue que el hielo también se extendió hacia adentro, perforando los pulmones del semidragón. Pero no podía desaprovechar que lo tenía tan cerca y decidió lanzarle la mayor llamarada que jamás hubiera sacado.

El rostro del enlazado se prendió. Lo cubrió con hielo para extinguir las llamas, pero ya era tarde: había perdido la mitad de su melena y la visión de un ojo. Se dirigió hacia la superficie del lago, con su oponente justo detrás. Al llegar cerca del agua, creó un iceberg que subió tres metros por encima del agua. Se apartó en el último segundo, haciendo que el híbrido se estrellara. La afilada punta le desgarró parte del brazo y el ala, con lo que se estrelló contra el suelo recién congelado del lago. Se puso de nuevo en pie y se abalanzó contra su enemigo. Ambos embistieron con sus colas, pero la cola de hielo de Ryûnosuke se quebró en trocitos ante la afilada punta de la de Fritjof. Al intentar esquivarla, la cola le desgarró el estómago al guerrero de hielo. Se tuvo que cubrir la herida con hielo para evitar desangrarse. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero cuando se alzó las garras de Fritjof atravesaron su pecho. Aunque del impacto tenía la mano rota y varios pedazos de hielo cubriéndole el brazo derecho, había perforado hasta el corazón de su enemigo.

En ese instante, los gritos de agonía del Shinseina Kirin se elevaron por encima del sonido del iceberg rompiéndose contra el lago. Al parecer ambos estaban muriendo a la vez. Ryûnosuke vomitó algo de sangre, viendo como su vida se le escapaba. En un último intento, lanzó un golpe ascendente contra su enemigo. Le cortó una oreja pero no consiguió herirlo más que eso. Trató de lanzar otro golpe, pero la cola de Fritjof lo agarró por el cuello y lo apretó. El híbrido lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y los golpeó contra el hielo, haciendo que lo atravesara y aguantándolo bajo el agua. Del hielo roto salió un pincho de hielo nuevo que cortó los músculos de la pierna izquierda de Fritjof, pero este mantuvo la presión. Unos segundos más tarde ya no sentía a su enemigo oponer resistencia. Lo sacó del agua y comprobó que estaba muerto, igual que el Shinseina Kirin.

Dejó ambos cuerpos en el agua, debajo del hielo que aún era compacto, esperando estar lejos para cuando alguien se diera cuenta. Fritjof no lo sabía, pero acababa de poner en extremo peligro a todo un país. De hecho, aún y habiéndolo sabido le hubiera importado cero.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Hipo se levantó temprano. Suponía que Fritjof ya habría vuelto y no quería importunar más a Meiyo, aunque le dolía un poco separarse de su nueva amiga. Buscó a Desdentao por la habitación, pero no lo vio hasta salir. Estaba desayunando pescado, así que se acercó y le palmeó la cabeza.

- _Buenos días, campeón. Preparado para el vuelo de vuelta?_- Dado que habían fracasado supuso que Fritjof accedería en volver a Mema. Al menos así podría ver si Astrid había vuelto ya y qué noticias traía.

Preparó su equipaje y todas sus pertenencias, pero antes de irse sacó un cuaderno y uno de sus lápices. Fue a la habitación de Meiyo para despedirse y dejarle eso como recuerdo. Cuando entró la vio sentada meditando. No quiso molestar, así que se retiró. Primero buscaría a Fritjof.

No fue difícil encontrarle. Estaba durmiendo en medio del patio donde solía entrenar. En esa zona no quedaba mucho césped y los árboles habían perdido todas las ramas por un lado. Se acercó a él y lo notó extraño. No sabía el que, pero algo no encajaba en él. Cuando se acercó este se despertó. Se desperezó de manera extraña, como intentando cubrirse algo. Hipo se fijó en que llevaba los pantalones rajados y llenos de manchas. Fritjof había tapado la sangre con barro, pero los agujeros eran insalvables. Hipo dedujo que se habría estado pegando con árboles un buen rato para calmar su temperamento. Era un buen chico, pero tenía sus golpes de violencia de vez en cuando.

- _Bueno, qué haremos ahora? Aquí ya no nos queda nada por hacer. Creo que lo mejor sería volver a Mema y desde ahí decidir qué hacer._

- _Si, tal vez tengas razón. De todos modos, parece que aquí no soy bienvenido._- Y dicho esto se levantó y se fue. Hipo agradeció que por lo menos no hubiera puesto pegas o discutido.

Sin duda había sido mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Sin embargo decidió probar a visitar a Meiyo a ver si esta vez tenía más suerte. Al llegar a su habitación comprobó que estaba simplemente peinándose, así que carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- _Buenos días, Meiyo. Verás, hemos decidido volver ya para Mema, así que quería despedirme y agradecer tu hospitalidad._

- _Para nada Hipo, soy yo la que te debe mucho. Ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que realmente encuentres a Astrid y que sigas el consejo de tu padre._

- _Descuida, haré ambas cosas cueste lo que cueste. Pero para que puedas expresar tu nueva libertad, quería darte este lápiz y este cuaderno. Ya te enseñé un poco a pintar, así que no debería costarte mucho ir cogiendo práctica._

- _Muchas gracias. Lo guardaré siempre como un recuerdo._

- _Bueno, pues parece que el clan de los jinetes de dragón al final no ha sido de ayuda._

- _Espera, has dicho clan de jinetes de dragón? Ja, esos no somos nosotros! De verdad nos confundiste con ellos?_

- _Cómo que no lo sois? Entonces, donde están ellos y quienes son?_

- _Nuestros enemigos con quienes llevamos en guerra. Ellos empezaron atacando con sus dragones, tenían muchos, así que no tenemos otra que defendernos. _

- _A ver, pero no puede ser. Habéis invadido su territorio o algo?_- Hipo sacó su mapa marcado y se lo indicó a Meiyo.

- _Pero qué dices, si estamos aquí.-_ Dijo señalando algo más al norte.

- _Es imposible, cuando nos desviamos tanto? O sea que aún hay alguien que tal vez pueda ayudar a Fritjof…_

- _De verdad vas a ayudarle? Ya oíste a Ryûnosuke_.

- _Cierto, pero su pasado no me interesa_. _Hasta ahora a mí no me ha causado daño ni a vosotros tampoco. No creo que sea tan malvado como dijo él. _

- _En fin, allá tú. Pero Hipo, si vas a viajar hasta ahí, tengo que pedirte algo._

- _El qué?_

- _Busca a su líder y dile que queremos negociar la paz._

- _Por supuesto, pero tienes consentimiento para decir esto?_

- _Me lo propuso el propio Ryûnosuke y el Shinseina Kirin. La guerra está causando estragos y la población de Kirin adultos empieza a disminuir peligrosamente. Ha pedido que si hay ocasión se negocie la paz._

- _En ese caso trataré de ayudar. Descuida, haré cuanto esté en mis manos._

- _Gracias, Hipo. Aunque tampoco hace falta que te juegues de nuevo la vida por mí, ya lo has hecho demasiadas veces._

- _No te preocupes, he estado a punto de morir antes. Conozco la sensación._

Durante el resto de la mañana todo fueron todo preparativos para el viaje. Hipo decidió que le contaría su descubrimiento a Fritjof cuando estuvieran en el aire, pues tratándose de los enemigos declarados de sus anfitriones no quería hablar del tema. Llegada la tarde, se despidieron de Meiyo y de los criados y alzaron el vuelo. Hipo los guió en dirección sur, aunque sin notarlo Desdentao iba girando hacia el suroeste. Pasadas unas horas de vuelo, Fritjof notó el extraño rumbo que llevaban.

- _Hipo, estás seguro que esta es la dirección hacia Mema?_

- _No, vamos a otro sitio. Concretamente, al sitio donde deberíamos haber ido. Vamos a buscar a los que pueden liberarte de tu maldición._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo. Este domingo seguimos, con más sorpresas! <strong>

**Espero que hasta hora les esté gustando y por favor sientánse libres de dejar su opinión en una review, especialmente si a alguno le interesa comentar el estilo más gore que ha tomado el fic, aunque aviso ya que tan solo será en momentos muy puntuales, como el sexo. Es decir, es una historia para gente madura, pero no hay que dar todo el rato a esos dos temas.**

**Y nada más, nos leemos pronto!**


	13. El clan Gaia

**Muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capi! Hoy he podido publicar pero seguramente a partir de la semana que viene aplique el esquema que ya dije en el capi anterior.**

**Una breve nota sobre el autor:**

**He leído en varias reviews que queréis que haga ya el reencuentro entre Astrid e Hipo. Os adelanto ya que con eso no os decepcionaré, pero no será aún. Sin embargo, he cambiado el guión original: al principio no iba comentar nada de Astrid hasta cierto punto, pero dándole vueltas me he dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Así que en los próximos capítulos iré contando un poco como le va a ella y como van las cosas por Mema mientras sigo con las aventuras de Hipo y Desdentao. Espero que os guste más así, tampoco quiero manteneros en vilo todo el rato. Y por otro lado, estos capítulos que se vienen no son algo como "relleno", es decir, no estoy alargando la historia porque sí. Todo tiene su importancia y los personajes no solamente aparecen en este acto de la trama. Así que darles una oportunidad pls.**

**Y ya dicho esto nada más a añadir, disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 13: El clan Gaia<strong>

Astrid llevaba ya una semana de viaje. Las provisiones aún le deban para otra semana sin preocuparse y, al no haber ido en línea recta, sabía que tardaría menos en volver a Mema. Echaba de menos a Hipo y a sus amigos, aunque por suerte tenía a Tormenta. Había encontrado historias acerca de un clan arrasado por piratas: su clan. Aún nadie había podido darle un nombre, pero sabía que se estaba acercando al destino final de sus padres. Al menos, quería volver a Mema con algo útil. Había huido sin decir nada a nadie, excepto a Mocoso que la pilló, y seguro que Hipo estaba enfadado y preocupado. No quería que esa mala experiencia que ella estaba pasando lejos de su amado marido fuera en vano.

Montó en Tormenta y se preparó para volver a viajar. Hacia el norte, siempre hacia el norte. Todos cuantos le contaban algo de sus padres hablaban de unos viajeros que no estuvieron mucho tiempo, pero que viajaban hacia el norte. Siempre hacia el norte. Astrid no estaba segura de si llegaría así al fin del mundo y se caería por este, dado que el mundo es plano y en algún sitio debe acabar. Aunque sería bonito cartografiarlo para mostrárselo a Hipo, seguro que con eso la perdonaba antes. Con esos pensamientos positivos en mente siguió volando a pesar del frío y la ventisca. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Podía sentirlo.

**Unos días más tarde, no muy lejos de ahí…**

El barco bordeó el cabo de la isla. Tras el despeñadero había terreno llano, de modo que buscarían una playa e investigarían la isla a fondo. Los agotados hombres seguían remando, no sin propinar muchas quejas por la marcha forzada. Pero el capitán conocía bien el valor de la presa y si se la llevaba a su jefe seguro que tendría una gran recompensa.

Al acercarse al otro lado del despeñadero divisaron una figura en lo alto: su presa. El capitán ordenó a todos que se prepararan para disparar. A su señal, flechas y cuerdas volaron en dirección a su objetivo. Este les divisó y salió volando. Consiguió esquivar el ataque, pero en el fondo había caído en la trampa. La presa sabía que no podía quedarse en esa isla y puso un rumbo al azar.

El capitán ordenó que viraran el rumbo y persiguieran a su presa. Su táctica de agotarla y presionar estaba dando efecto, pero también diezmaba la energía de sus hombres. Por eso estaban haciendo turnos para remar: incluso él remaba de vez en cuando. Lo único que le preocupaba era que otro barco encontrara a su captura antes que él, pues eso podría estropear todos sus planes. Por suerte, pocas naves se aventuraban por ahí. Y las que lo hacían, tan solo las de su propio clan eran competencia, y esas se pasaban el día buscando en el hielo. Pero él no, él había encontrado lo que su jefe buscaba con más ansias. Repitió la orden para apresurar a sus hombres y el barco con un Skrill pintado sobre su vela puso rumbo directo hacia su futura captura.

**Actualmente, alg… bueno, mucho más hacia el este…**

- _Qué quieres decir con que a donde deberíamos haber ido?_- Fritjof estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Si, literalmente. Y siendo él eso era un peligro mayor.

- _Verás, no sé muy bien cómo pero nos desviamos del rumbo._ _El caso es que al parecer el clan de jinetes de dragón que estábamos buscando está un poco más al sur._- Se excusó Hipo.

- _Quieres decir que tal vez ahí encontremos a alguien caritativo que se niegue a ayudarme?_ _No como ese maldito crio insolente y su dragón escupehielo. Te juro que si lo cogía lo…_

- _Ya, ya veo por dónde vas. Calma, sus razones tendría. _

- _No creerás lo que dijo, verdad?_

- _No, no, no, no claro que no. Para nada, solamente digo que por alguna razón en concreto decidió no salvarte. Tal vez sabía que no podía, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo. Ya sabes cómo se toman el tema del honor allí._

- _Bueno, la verdad es que no lo había mirado de ese modo. Muy bien, veamos a ver qué tal estos jinetes. Espero que ellos sí puedan ayudarme._

Siguieron volando en dirección sur hasta que el paisaje cambió drásticamente: de extensas llanuras pasaron a una frondosa jungla, con árboles muy altos y el sonido de cientos de animales. Hipo no entendía como un clan de jinetes de dragón podía vivir en un sitio con tan poco espacio para volar. Decidieron bajar un poco y volar entre los árboles, pues si intentaban pasar por encima de ellos era imposible que vieran nada. Era muy difícil volar por ahí, dado que tenían que estar constantemente esquivando los troncos de los árboles. Tras hacer una extraña pirueta, Hipo y Desdentao se engancharon con unas lianas y se separaron, empezando a caer ambos. Fritjof les perdió de vista un segundo y al tratar de seguirles fue incapaz de hallarles. Decidió buscar por los alrededores, no podían haber caído muy lejos.

Hipo aterrizó contra un montón de hojas y Desdentao paró su caída como pudo agitando las alas. Ninguno de los dos estaba gravemente herido, como mucho algunas magulladuras por los golpes. Hipo corrió a ver si su amigo estaba bien, no quería que se repitiese lo de la última vez. Desdentao le indicó que estaba bien con un par de lametones. Hipo rió ante el gesto, se limpió y empezó a comprobar que el equipaje siguiera en su sitio y no hubieran perdido nada.

Estaba ocupado en la revisión cuando alguien se acercó por detrás a Hipo sin que este lo notara. De repente, Desdentao se apartó y le gruñó al extraño. El joven vikingo se dio la vuelta y descubrió una figura alta que se acercaba a él. Portaba un hacha de un solo filo bastante grande y un enorme escudo hecho de fibras de madera. Llevaba un sombrero ancho encima de la cabeza hecho de un material similar al escudo. De hecho, descubrió que era bambú. Lo reconoció por el entrenamiento con Meiyo. Se dio cuenta entonces que se trataba de una mujer, aunque debía tener su edad. Esta tenía la cara delgada, con unos grandes ojos de color verde y una boca y un ceño fruncido. Debía llevar el pelo recogido porque no pudo verlo claramente bajo el sombrero. Era de constitución robusta pero atlética, más alta desde luego que él y posiblemente también más fuerte. Sin duda tenía un aspecto agresivo y su cara mostraba poca simpatía.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada ella alzó su hacha y cargó contra él. Hipo la esquivó y sacó su espada. Al ver la mujer que esta estaba envuelta en llamas se alertó. Sus ojos mostraban terror y d repente soltó el hacha y el escudo y se puso de rodillas.

- _Por favor, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no quemes la selva._- Dijo en un tono suplicante. Hipo guardó su espada y la dejó caer lejos de él.

- _No quiero hacerte daño ni pienso quemar nada._ _Tan solo estoy buscando a alguien y por accidente me he estrellado y he caído._- Hipo iba a presentarse cuando la mujer se alzó bruscamente y recuperó su escudo, escondiéndose detrás de este.

- _Quién eres, el secuaz de Yaotzin con buen corazón?_ _Qué digo, no existe tal cosa. Entonces de dónde vienes y cuál es tu nombre? Sin duda no eres de por aquí._- Hablaba rápido y brusco.

- _Permíteme presentarme. Soy Hipo, jefe de isla Mema. Este es Desdentao, dragón alfa y es un Furia Nocturna._- Se presentó Hipo.

- _Isla Mema?_ _Me suena ese sitio. En fin, yo soy Iyali, miembro del clan Gaia. Y mi dragón es…_- Antes de que pudiera decirlo un dragón enorme y robusto salió de entre los árboles- _éste es Ladon, es un Trepárboles._- Dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas al dragón en las ijadas. Era un dragón tres veces el tamaño de Desdentao, más o menos como Asaltanubes. Era de color marrón con rayas irregulares verdes. Iba a cuatro patas y tenía las alas plegadas sobre la espalda. Poseía unas garras largas y muy curvas, una cabeza grande pero aplastada por arriba y unos ojos de color amarillo. Tenía una cola bastante corta y unas patas robustas pero largas, aunque andaba flexionado.

- _Del clan Gaia_? _No serás del clan de los jinetes de dragón? Y qué raza es un Trepárboles?_- No sabía cómo, pero siempre que conocía a alguien Hipo se encontraba con montones de nombres y cosas que desconocía. Lo que en parte era bueno, pues así aprendía cosas nuevas.

- _Clan de jinetes de dragón_? _Sólo hay una persona que nos llame así: Valka la protectora._

- _Has dicho Valka? De qué la conoces tú?_- Estaba sorprendido de que conociera a su madre.

- _Hace un tiempo ella vino por estas tierras. Dijo que estaba reuniendo a los dragones heridos para protegerlos de Drago. Al ver que nosotros teníamos nuestro propio alfa y cuidábamos a los dragones dijo que se encontraba aliviada. Aún recuerdo las atrocidades que nos contó que hacían en su tierra._- El tono hacía que sonara como si ella misma hubiera presenciado la masacre de dragones.

- _Valka es mi madre. Ella y yo estábamos separados y la dábamos por muerta._

- _Entonces, tú también eres como Drago y los demás de su tierra, tú también cazas dragones?!_- Iyali miró a Hipo con odio y miedo

- _Para nada. Yo fui quien los cambió a todos y les hizo ver que los dragones eran buenos. De hecho, Desdentao es mi mejor amigo_- el aludido se acercó a él y empujó su mano para que acariciara su cabeza- _y en una ocasión nos enfrentamos y derrotamos a Drago y a su alfa._

- _Fuiste tú, eres el Gran Maestro de dragones? Entonces ese es realmente el nuevo alfa. Y tú eres el pacificador._- Se acercó un poco más a ellos, como queriendo tocar a Desdentao con admiración.

- _Cómo sabes de mí?_

- _Mantuvimos el contacto con Valka por sí Drago atacaba. Aunque nos contó tu hazaña, sé que ese degenerado está en algún sitito preparando su próximo golpe._- Su expresión cambió-_ Entonces puedo confiar en ti. Ven, sígueme, aquí no es seguro hablar. Ya no._

- _Pero espera, mi compañero, Fritjof…_- Intentó decir Hipo

- _No hay tiempo, luego lo encontraremos. Vamos, corre, sígueme!_- Dijo al tiempo que montaba en Ladon. Alzó el vuelo enseguida.

A Hipo no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. El camino era intrincado, pero estaba totalmente despejado de troncos y lianas. Se puso a la altura de Iyali y observó que Ladon conseguía mantenerse en el aire gracias a que sus alas eran muy grandes y fuertes y permitían mover grandes corrientes de aire con cada aletazo. Al ver que el camino estaba perfectamente despejado Hipo no pudo resistir a la tentación de preguntar.

- _Cómo es que no hay ningún obstáculo? Cuando nosotros hemos llegado era imposible moverse._

- _Verás, para evitar a los intrusos no deseados, como Drago,_- añadió rápido para evitar ofender a Hipo-_ dejamos que las lianas y ramas crezcan por algunos sitios pero mantenemos unos pasadizos aéreos siempre despejados. Así podemos movernos fácilmente si uno se conoce el camino. No te separes de mí, es difícil encontrarse si te pierdes por la espesura de la jungla._

- _De acuerdo, no lo haré._

Hipo la siguió hasta un pequeño claro con un árbol especialmente grande en el centro. Al mirar mejor vio casas construidas en puentes colgados entre árboles y algunas incluso ancladas al árbol. Y decenas de dragones aferrados al tronco del árbol. Todos eran como Ladon.

- _Estos son los Trepárboles: sus garras les permiten aferrarse a los troncos y por eso se mueven tan bien por aquí. No son los únicos dragones que tenemos, pero sí es el más común. Verás, en las zonas donde la jungla es más densa pocos dragones pueden volar hasta ahí excepto ellos, por eso la mayoría prefieren espacios más abiertos._- Explicó la nueva guía.

- _Increíble…_- Hipo miraba admirado al poblado y los dragones.

Subieron hasta la copa del árbol, donde encontraron una plataforma de aterrizaje para dragones. Al aterrizar Iyali los guió hasta su propia casa. Por el camino Hipo y Desdentao miraban hacia todos lados. Cuando Desdentao vio a otros dragones fue a buscarles, pero por alguna razón todos se apartaban de él. Incluso Ladon parecía incómodo.

- _Verás, es normal. Nosotros tenemos… o teníamos nuestro propio alfa. Por eso la presencia de otro los pone nerviosos._- Empezó a relatar Iyali.

- _Qué quieres decir con teníais?_- Eso le recordaba a cuando el Bestibestia murió.

- _Verás, en esta jungla hay poco espacio para vivir. Por eso vivimos en pequeñas aldeas como esta allá donde podemos. Pero todos nos regimos por el mismo mandato: el alfa y el chamán. Ellos dirigen a los dragones y a nuestro pueblo y lo guían y protegen. Pero desde que Yaotzin nos traicionó junto con otros jinetes la chamán y el alfa andan desaparecidos. Además, en el volcán que hay fuera de la jungla solía haber una forja con la que intercambiábamos fruta y madera por herramientas y metales, al igual que pescado. Como verás, fruta y madera es algo que nos sobra, carne tampoco nos falta, pero no tenemos minas ni metales y dado que estamos en guerra nos hacen falta. Pero hace tiempo que no hay envíos y se dice que tal vez Drago haya tomado esa forja._- Iyali había resumido su historia bastante más que Meiyo, pero al parecer eran situaciones similares.

- _Drago? El mismo que yo derroté?_- Hipo se puso en guardia de inmediato.

- _Ese mismo. Pero en realidad es solamente un rumor y no nos concierne directamente, tenemos nuestros propios problemas._- En eso sí se parecía a Meiyo: preocupada solo por lo suyo.

- _Y cómo sabes que ya no hay envíos?_

- _Hace semanas que no vemos ningún Furia Nocturna por aquí. Eso significa que no hay envíos de la forja. En resumen, la situación es tensa. Y en medio de una guerra, peor aún._- Soltó la noticia como si un Furia Nocturna fuera un Terror Terrible.

- _Espera, has dicho Furia Nocturna? Es que hay más?_- Hipo y Desdentao pusieron la misma expresión de alegría y sorpresa. En el fondo, pero, el dragón sabía ya que había más como él y donde estaban, se lo había dicho el Shinseina Kirin. Aún y así le alegraba confirmar que era verdad.

- _Por supuesto que sí, no son muchos pero claro que el tuyo no es el único. El problema es que quedaban muy pocos y el clan que regentaba la forja los reunió a todos para ocultarlos y protegerlos. Parece ser que el tuyo se escapó a su protección. Ojalá estén bien, además nos irían genial para la guerra._- Iyali dio un golpe contra el suelo de frustración.

- _Sin embargo, vosotros iniciasteis esa guerra. Es vuestra culpa en realidad._

- _Qué nosotros hicimos qué? No me hagas reír. Fueron esos "samuráis" y sus dragones sin alas los que nos atacaron primero. Jamás había habido guerra, pero noooo, tuvieron que cruzar media jungla y talar decenas de árboles._

- _Espera, eso no es lo que yo he oído._- Hipo notó algo extraño: ambos eran naciones, o clanes como se llame cada uno, pacíficos. Por qué habrían de acusarse mutuamente para iniciar una guerra? No había necesidad alguna de ello.

- _Has estado allí? Qué tal les va a ellos?_- Quiso saber la jinete de dragón.

- _Ahora mismo, no mucho mejor que vosotros. Están dispuestos a negociar la paz y vosotros lo necesitáis también por lo que dices._

- _Que quieren la paz? Bueno, pues tendrán que venir a pedirla. Aunque sin chamán, no hay nadie que pueda negociar. Pero lo primero es detener a Yaotzin. Si restauramos el orden, eso que habremos ganado._- Algo le decía a Hipo que si no insistía no negociarían la paz nunca. Debía intervenir.

- _Espera, me estás incluyendo en esto?_

- _Por lo que veo quieres saber dónde está esa forja para ir a buscar a los demás Furia Nocturna, me equivoco?_

- _Sé que está en un volcán y tengo el mapa de mi madre, eso no es algo difícil de encontrar. Vas a necesitar algo más para convencerme._- Hipo quería ayudar, pero tenía un plan para ello.

- _Entonces supongo que querrás aprender a hablar con los dragones._- Dijo de golpe Iyali. Para ella todo eso debía ser muy normal: los Furia Nocturna, Drago, hablar con dragones… todo lo decía igual de calmada.

- _Hablar con los dragones?_- El joven creyó haber oído mal. Eso era imposible. Lo era?

- _Sí, hablar su lengua. Dado que mi clan lleva más de once generaciones criándolos al final han aprendido su lenguaje. Pero no es algo fácil ni algo que todos puedan dominar. Tratamos de enseñar a Valka, pero ella fue incapaz._

- _Sin embargo le pudisteis enseñar muchos secretos acerca de los dragones, verdad?_- Inquirió Hipo alzando una ceja.

- _Así es, como…?_

- _Me ha desvelado unos cuantos a mí._

- _Muy bien pues, Hipo. Qué me dices, me ayudarás?_- Su tono era de súplica y esperanza. Al parecer alguien volvía a necesitar su ayuda. No porque fuera él, Hipo, ni porque montara un Furia Nocturna, sino porque se trataba de lidiar con situaciones difíciles que requerían métodos "alternativos". Es decir, el perdón.

- _La verdad, suena tentador._

- _Pero aceptas o no?_

- _En realidad, quiero poner otra condición._

- _Cuál?_- Iyali pareció perder toda esperanza. A saber qué le iba a pedir.

- _Si lo conseguimos, irás al norte y preguntarás por Meiyo. Ella te reconocerá por esto_- dijo mientras le daba un cuaderno de dibujo de los suyos y un lápiz- _y negociarás la paz._

- _Supongo que no es tan mal trato después de todo. Acepto. Y ahora, amigo mío, pongámonos en marcha._- Para sorpresa de Hipo Iyali le dio una palmada en la espalda como si se conocieran de siempre. Era todo lo opuesto a Meiyo: tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y lo que le importaba era ir al grano, sin pararse a pensar en si ir a pedir la paz mancharía o no su honor.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues hasta aquí el capítulo!<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews y el apoyo al fic! Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis comentar lo podéis hacer libremente. Realmente me sorprende la cantidad de gente que sigue el fic y a todos os lo quiero agradecer!**

**Y nada más, nos leemos pronto!**

**P.D: He estado husmeando por allí y he visto varias herramientas de la web que desconocía. Tal vez un poco tarde, pero al menos al fin lo he hecho. Entre otras cosas he modificado mi perfil (no recordaba como se hacía), he cambiado los títulos y a partir de ahora tal vez haga alguna encuesta sobre futuros fanfics. Básicamente que sepáis que tal vez vaya experimentando con ello por si alguno está interesado. Gracias y nos leemos!**


	14. Enemigos unidos, enemigos enfrentados

**Muy buenas a todos! Lo siento mucho! De verdad, quería publicar este miércoles pero no pude. O más bien no quise por una razón: después de mucho trabajo, y por desgracia cada día más, me puse a escribir para poder acabar el capítulo. Pero en cuanto lo acabé me dí cuenta de que no era lo que realmente quería y no me convencía el resultado. Así que preferí publicar más tarde a publicar algo que no me convencía a mí.**

**Pero ahora sí: hoy lo he leído editado y reescrito y esta versión me convence mucho más. Haré mis mayores esfuerzos para tener uno para el domingo, aunque supongo que sí lo tendré.**

**Y bueno, volvemos con varios puntos de vista para seguir la historia. Os dejo con el capi, disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 14: Enemigos unidos, enemigos enfrentados<strong>

Eret acababa de volver de otro viaje comercial. Había hecho una parada improvisada en solitario a Isla Dragón para visitar a su amada, descubriendo de paso que Chusco había destrozado algunos corrales donde guardaban el ganado para alimentar a los dragones. El joven había madurado, pero seguía siendo un poco tonto y con ganas de provocar el caos. Y a veces tenía tiempo y energías para hacerlo. En cambio, su hermana sabía que si hacía algo así Eret posiblemente se enfadaría. Y es que aparte de ser su amante, Eret era el mayor admirador de Hipo y sus hazañas. Pero no pareció importarle demasiado, pues ese día estaba sintiendo fuertes punzadas en su vieja herida. Y sabía lo que eso significaba: Drago estaba poniendo en marcha alguno de sus macabros planes.

Aunque sin Hipo Mema seguía funcionando gracias al Consejo de Sustitución, todos sabían que necesitarían a su jefe de vuelta algún día. Le echaban de menos y a Astrid igual, o más al no saber nada de ella aún. De vez en cuando Mocoso salía a buscarla, pero jamás había encontrado nada. El joven se culpaba de haberla dejado ir por si le había pasado algo. La feliz pareja solía ser la imagen de la felicidad que movía a toda Mema hacia delante. Además, si Drago volvía iban a necesitar a sus mejores jinetes de dragones y al alfa para hcaerle frente. Pero Eret sabía que Drago no era estúpido, si había sido derrotado una vez pasaría algún tiempo todavía hasta que volviera a intentar atacarles. Pero eso no le dejaba menos preocupado.

Otro hecho importante es que desde que Hipo se fuera no habían vuelto a haber asaltos a barcos de otros clanes. Al principio Eret pensó que era que el asaltante iba con más precaución al haber sido notado, pero luego empezó a relacionar a Fritjof con todo ello, el tesoro que tenía, su marcha también coincidía… pero ahora también tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Drago y ahora estuviera listo para un golpe aún mayor.

**El mismo día, pero muy al norte de ahí…**

- _Si verá, eran una pareja de vikingos que iban en un bote, probablemente muy destartalado, pasaron por aquí hace unos veinte años…_- Le decía Astrid a la que parecía ser la matriarca de la isla.

- _Creo que ya sé de quién hablas, jovencita_.- Dijo la anciana-_ Ven muchacho, lleva a esta joven hasta el bote._

- _Por supuesto, anciana. Sígueme, por favor._- Le indico el muchacho que, por cierto, debía ser unos cinco años mayor que ella. Muy muchacho muy muchacho…

- _Muchas gracias, les agradezco su ayuda._- Dijo la rubia mientras seguía a su guía.

Le llevó hasta un bote medio roto y con varios agujeros y quemazones. Reconoció el símbolo de Mema y por el estado de la madera sin duda tenía bastantes años. El joven le contó, de su propia memoria pues estuvo presente, que la pareja llegó y ofreció cuanto llevaba a cambio de que les llevaran al norte. Más al norte. El joven le habló de algo que ella jamás había oído y seguro que Hipo tampoco: una isla enorme hecha enteramente de hielo. Al parecer era lo único que había algo más al norte de ahí y casi nadie iba jamás hasta ahí.

Astrid decidió pues que estaba en su recta final: fuera lo que fuera lo que buscaban sus padres debía estar en esa isla de hielo. Aunque ella no se imaginaba el verdadero tamaño de la "isla". Decidió volver a la aldea para agradecérselo a la anciana y despedirse para partir. Pero al llegar a la aldea, vio un rostro desconocido pero un símbolo conocido. Alguien la estaba esperando.

**Paralelamente, medio mundo al sureste de ahí…**

Hipo y Desdentao seguían a Iyali y Ladon como podían. Estaban dirigiéndose al último sitio donde habían visto a Yaotzin: el árbol de las voces. Le llamaban así a un tipo de árbol excepcionalmente raro y grande, pero hueco por dentro. Estaba lleno de agujeros y lo habitaba el o la chamán. Vivían dentro y en tiempos de necesidad entonaban unos cánticos que resonaban dentro del árbol y salían al exterior amplificados. Era una llamada que abarcaba toda la jungla y reunía a todos los pueblos al mismo sitio. Pero desde la desaparición de la chamán Iyali creía que Yaotzin pretendía imponerse como nuevo chamán y reclamar el árbol, símbolo de poder. Aunque para eso iba a necesitar a un alfa o su imposición no valdría nada.

Al llegar ahí no le vieron, pero sí encontraron rápido un rastro evidente de que varios dragones de fuera de la jungla habían pasado por ahí: quedaba un rastro de lianas y ramas rotas recientemente donde no deberían estar. Pero antes de perseguir el rastro, Iyali le dijo a Hipo que la siguiera. Aterrizaron cerca del árbol y se adentraron en él. Al entrar, Hipo notó unas voces en su cabeza, pero al cabo de poco se apagaron.

- _Qué era eso? Quién estaba hablando?_- Hipo creía alucinar. Debía ser por el silencio del lugar que le hacía creer oír voces.

- _También las has oído?_ _Eran los últimos ecos de la chamán. Si se han apagado significa que ha dejado este mundo y ha encontrado a un heredero para sustituirle._- Iyali vio una nueva esperanza. Sus ojos se humedecieron e Hipo se dio cuenta de que, aún y sin haberlo expresado, ella sentía pánico pensando en el futuro de su pueblo-_ De lo contrario habrían seguido sonando hasta que eso sucediera._

- _Entonces otra cosa resuelta._ _Si detenemos a Yaotzin y encuentras al nuevo chamán podrás negociar la paz con los samurái y los Kirin._- Le animó Hipo, tratando que esa alegría no abandonara a su compañera- _De momento todo se va solucionando poco a poco._

- _Tienes razón._ _Vamos Hipo, debemos de estar cerca._

Ambos salieron del árbol y vieron a Desdentao tratando de agarrarse al árbol como Ladon. Al ver que no podía, el otro dragón decidió aguantarlo él, pero Desdentao no parecía del todo satisfecho con el resultado. Volvió a intentarlo él solo, movido por una curiosidad que era característica en el Furia Nocturna. Después de reírse un rato, todos se pusieron en marcha. Volaron durante horas siguiendo el rastro hasta que de repente salieron de la jungla. Se encontraban en un acantilado al borde de la costa y no muy lejos se divisaba una imponente isla negruzca y montañosa.

- _Bienvenido al volcán de la Furia. Y sí, recibe su nombre de los dragones. Allí hay una forja impresionante que trabaja los mejores metales de forma excelente, pero me temo que si el rastro lleva hasta ahí podemos encontrarnos con un panorama desolador._- Era más que probable que Yaotzin la hubiera asaltado para hacerse con armas y dragones.

- _Aún hay esperanza, verdad campeón?_- Preguntó Hipo a su mejor amigo- _No hemos viajado tanto para rendirnos cuando más cerca hemos estado de ello. Si allí solía haber Furia Nocturna, lo mejor es ir a mirar._- Hipo seguía siendo tan cabezota como siempre, así que no aceptó ninguna negativa y se dirigió hacia el volcán con Iyali detrás.

- _Está bien, pero haya lo que haya no me hago responsable del impacto que pueda tener en vosotros._

- _Aceptaremos lo que tenga que ser_.- Y sin necesidad de preguntar Desdentao asintió.

Llegaron al cráter del volcán y decidieron entrar, pues no conocían ninguna otra forma de acceder al interior. Una vez llegaron vieron los restos de una batalla que había tenido lugar allí: había cuerpos de hombres y dragones por todos lados. Y el cadáver de un Furia Nocturna. Era el único que había, pero eso no significaba que hubiera sido la única baja. Hipo notó enseguida la ira crecer dentro de Desdentao y decidió acercarse a comprobar.

- _Hipo, lo siento. No sé cuán importante era esto para ti, pero te avisé que…_- Y entonces Hipo se alzó con dos huevos, uno en cada mano. Eran negros como el azabache y de un tamaño mediano.

- _Están calientes_. _Lo que significa que no están muertos. La batalla fue reciente. Se debió quedar a proteger a sus huevos y por eso murió. Los otros deben de estar en alguna parte._- Hipo hablaba rápido y los ojos de Desdentao eran más grandes que nunca. Estuvieron ambos callados unos segundos y de golpe…-_ Lo conseguimos! Si campeón, hemos encontrado más Furia Nocturna! Por fin, después de cinco años y medio al fin lo hemos logrado!_- Ambos daban saltos de alegría y corrían de un lado para otro. Iyali jamás había visto a nadie tan eufórico, de modo que se contagio de su risa.

- _Ya que estamos, deberíamos explorar más a ver qué encontramos_. _Tal vez quede alguien aún, o algunos Furia Nocturna vivos._- Propuso la jinete una vez se hubo recuperado del momento de máxima felicidad.

- _De acuerdo, pero de momento guardaremos esto._- Dijo mientras metía en una de sus alforjas mejor acolchadas los dos huevos-_ Luego veremos qué hacer con ellos._

- _Si lo dices por mí, puedes quedártelos. Primero, yo ya tengo a Ladon, segundo, los Furia Nocturna no pueden vivir en la jungla. Desdentao está aguantando bien, pero si siempre tuviera que volar al ritmo de hoy acabaría por no poder volar. Son dragones hechos para grandes espacios abiertos y entre tantos árboles no vuelan bien. Y además, son parte del pago por tú ayuda. Y viendo lo felices que estáis de haberlos encontrado, cómo iba a quitároslos?_

- _Desde luego razones no te faltan. Seguro que no te importa que nos los llevemos?_

- _Para nada._

Hipo y Desdentao apenas si podían creerlo. Tenían ganas de volver a Mema y verlos eclosionar. Pero antes debían ayudar a Iyali y encontrar a Fritjof. Y también estaba lo de aprender a hablar con los dragones. Y Drago. Si Drago estaba allí Hipo tal vez tendría que pararle los pies de nuevo.

Decidieron seguir explorando el volcán y las cuevas. Casi se pierden por el laberinto, pero tras recorrerlo todo no encontraron nada. Los cadáveres habían sido saqueados y no había huevos ni dragones por ningún lado. Hipo esperaba que hubieran podido huir. Se disponían a salir y volver a la jungla, pues ya empezaba a atardecer, pero oyeron voces que procedían de fuera del volcán. Siguiéndolas encontraron un camino que llevaba a una terraza exterior. Al asomarse vieron una veintena de hombres y cerca de tres docenas de dragones. Y una flota a lo lejos, una flota que Hipo reconoció al instante: la de Drago Puñosangrientor.

Decidieron subir a una de las terrazas que estaba más arriba para evitar ser vistos y así poder espiar y escuchar la reunión que parecía que iba a tener lugar. Pronto ambos jóvenes vieron a sus peores enemigos: Drago y Yaotzin. Estaban hablando y al llegar el uno al lado del otro se dieron la mano como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Decidieron bajar un poco para poder oír mejor, pero sin arriesgarse a que les pillaran.

- _Drago, socio. Cómo están tus hombres? Como puedes ver yo y los míos estamos listos para la batalla. Y te he traído tus dragones y te he dado tu acero. Ahora dime, cuándo estarán esas armaduras y podremos empezar la invasión?_- Habló un joven de piel morena, alto y fuerte pero menor que Drago. Hipo dedujo que era Yaotzin.

- _Ya están listas, amigo mío._ _Podemos empezar ya mismo si quieres. Pero antes, prometí presentarte a un amigo…_- Empezó a gritar y del agua salió el Bestibestia de Drago- _Aquí tienes al alfa que los controlará a todos._- Y ambos empezaron a reír ante la presencia de la magnífica criatura: la clave de su triunfo inminente.

- _No puede ser_… _Si Yaotzin se alía con un alfa y reclama en árbol de las voces, someterá a todos los pueblos. Nos empujará a una masacre sin fin._

- _Tenemos que impedirlo. Pero parece que siguen hablando. A ver qué dicen._- Hipo era el primero que quería saltar, pero hacerlo era una locura y si sabían algo de su plan tal vez serían capaces de encontrar una mejor ocasión.

- _Perfecto. No puedo esperar a dominar a esos patanes._- Volvió a hablar el joven de tez morena. Se había recobrado de su risa macabra-_ Toda mi vida despreciando mi punto de vista, les mostraré que están equivocados: claro que el hijo de un criminal los puede gobernar! Y YA VERÁN CON QUÉ TIRANÍA!_- Rugió lleno de emoción Yaotzin.

- _Recuerda que yo controlo al alfa. Y quien controla al alfa, los controla a todos. Así que ya ves, al fin y al cabo quién realmente mandará soy yo…_- Le dijo Drago. No era un tono de broma. No era una broma. Y a Yaotzin no le sentó bien la no-broma-

- _Eso me recuerda a que… fui yo quien se deshizo del otro alfa y su jiente, la vieja chamán. Así que en realidad quien merece gobernar… soy yo!_- Es difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más loco, pero la derrota debía haber afectado a Drago pues no parecía el tipo de hombre que se metía en discusiones tan estúpidas. Debía tener algún plan para realmente hacerse con el control.

- _Tenemos que detenerlos!_- Iyali estaba a punto de saltar, pero el juicio y los reflejos de Hipo la salvaron.

- _Lo sé, estoy totalmente de acuerdo._ _Pero no podemos enfrentarnos a tantos dragones y a toda una flota más el alfa nosotros solos. Hay que…_

Pero justo cuando Hipo iba a seguir exponiendo escusas para no ser él mismo quién saltaba a por su enemigo, Yaotzin desenvainó su enorme hacha de doble filo y atacó a Drago. Le abrió una herida en el pecho y este retrocedió, con sus hombres cubriéndole. Los hombres de Yaotzin montaron en sus dragones y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Drago llamó a sus hombres y el alfa lazó su aliento helado, congelando a varios dragones y jinetes. Mientras Hipo, Iyali, Desdentao y Ladon miraban atónitos, una batalla entre ambos enemigos estaba teniendo lugar enfrente de ellos. Yaotzin persiguió a Drago hasta el bote. El alfa intentó tomar el control de los dragones, pero por alguna razón fue incapaz. Mientras tanto, jinetes y vikingos se enfrentaban en los alrededores de la flota de Drago. Cuando Yaotzin alcanzó a su enemigo se enzarzaron en una dura batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Tras varias estocadas, Yaotzin tomó ventaja del herido y le derribó. Sin duda el golpe a traición le había dado la ventaja que necesitaba. Justo entonces el alfa se fijó en ellos y se preparó para atacar, pero al ver a su amo dudó. Y en ese instante, Yaotzin le cortó la cabeza a Drago.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Ninguno de los presentes se movió un moilímetro hasta que Yaotzin alzó victorioso su nuevo trofeo y de repente la batalla se detuvo. Hipo no se lo podía creer: su mayor enemigo había muerto en pocos minutos. El alfa agachó la cabeza y se rindió a su nuevo amo, más fuerte aún que el anterior. Estaba sometido por puro miedo. Por el contrario, los hombres que seguían a Drago, los pocos que quedaban, se batieron en retirada sin aceptar someterse a alguien más. Yaotzin bramó de alegría: por fin controlaba al alfa. Y pronto los controlaría a todos.

- _Hay que salir de aquí. Vamos, Hipo, hay que huir!_- Iyali lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ambos salieron volando. Hipo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era él quien estaba encima de Desdentao preparado para saltar y detener la batalla. Sí, había sido capaz de perdonar a Drago, pero verle morir de esa manera fue demasiado.

Hipo estaba en estado de shcok. Aún no entendía cómo podía ser que se hubiera reencontrado con su mayor enemigo y sin poder hacer nada le hubiera visto morir. No había ni participado. Tan solo había visto cómo lo decapitaban. No es como si él estuviera apenado por no haber sido quien mataba a tal demente, pues ahora ya no tenía razones para ello: aunque no le hubiera perdonado, verle tan envejecido de golpe, con tan pocos hombres y sin ningún dragón le hizo ver que lo había arrastrado a la miseria. Y no se arrepentía, pues había impedido que sometiera a muchos más pueblos. Pero también se sentía culpable porque lo había empujado a aliarse con un demente peor que él: alguien que mata hasta a sus propios aliados. Hipo se dio cuenta que Yaotzin le recordó a Dassō, pero el último había demostrado ser inocente. Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía mucho más odio hacia el primero. Y al mirar a Desdentao entendió porqué: no lo había entendido todavía, pero su subconsciente había deducido que era Yaotzin quien había matado a los Furia Nocturna. Y eso sí que no se lo podía perdonar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí. Sí, sé que no es muy largo pero cuenta mucho. Y dado que he visto que me está faltando tiempo para escribir he decidido suprimir fragmentos que realmente eran totalmente inútiles. No os preocupéis, no estoy modificando lo importante.<strong>

**Y nada más, recordad dejar una review para cualquier cosa y nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**


End file.
